Cog and Steam
by Simonana
Summary: 'No. You shouldn't turn it on, I am telling you it will not work.' 'Ah dont be a scary cat it will work' 'Huh...I am getting Deja vu ...Wait! No! ' Clockwork knew karma always catch up with cheaters, he just didnt await it would be so soon to catch up with him or that it would drag so many into it.
1. Prologue

**Hello. Nice to see you. This is a Author note.**

 **I didnt write in forever, you can see that if you check my profile. But I did roleplay a lot and with the years I focused on roleplaying I learned quite a bit when it came down to writing. Well this story is special to me as it is the first one I truly plan for. Have notes and references and have scenes for later chapters written out. Even a list of places and cities. Fitting it all to make chapters.**

 **Well this story was born to relive some of my exam stress, thats what happens when you overdose your brain on numerical methods. Your brain gives you this super amazing story world that want to be written out. And so this story started to happen.**

 **First time writing for the DP fandom, so hopefully the characters are okay written. If you ask me the gender of the story? Pretty much adventure covers it. What I want to do with this story is try out the style where I just hint information to later revel more and more. So keep in mind when you read this story nothing is said with out reason, and everything is connected. So the whole picture of what is happening comes later. If you are confused than I will grin. And if you demand to know more now I will giggle happily.**

 **WARNING:**

 **There maybe some chapters with more pseudo science but thats because it goes with the relevant character in the chapter. I will try not to over kill it and make it understandable.**

 **There arent really parings. I will stick with Sam and Danny having feeling for each other but not openly speak of them or even realize them in Danny case. Doesnt mean they will not end up being teased because even Jack sees Sam and Danny like each other.**

 **Rating: T is because of violence and such in later chapters.**

 **And second to last warning I am not having a Beta for this story. If you notice grammar and spelling mistake do not shy of pointing them out and how they should be fixed. If you want to be a beta pm me.**

 **Last thing this first chapter is actually Chapter zero and the A/N will not be this long in the following chapters.**

 **Disclamer: Dont own DP**

 **Enjoy!**

Clockwork was also known under many other names. The master of Time, Grim reaper, Angel of Death etc. Ghosts think of him as a legend. He is like a myth, never to been seen in the flow of time. Just like any legend many parts do not fit, some parts even contradict each other. Clockwork himself knew all the legends about himself very well.

 _'He is the single most powerful ghost.'_ Its a nice praise, but he wouldnt call himself most powerfully it doesnt do well for the ego.

' _He controls the time stream_ ' More like he observed it and occasionally push it in the right direction.

' _He existed from the first moment of the ghost zone.'_ Well thats just plain wrong. He existed way before the ghost zone. A knowing smirk rested on his face. In front of him were the many viewing portals. Many faces flashed, but a lot of them were the Fentons and Dannys friends. Masters face flickered over the portals too, on occasion.

He turned away from those portal passing a thermos, he only spared a glance to was silent for the moment. Must be asleep the ghost of time thought to himself. Clockwork reached a different portal. This one had lot more gears clicking around its rim, it looked like a viewing portal but it gave a different vibe, nearly as if it wasnt really there to begin with. The vibe of not really belonging in the space it occupied.

He placed his hand on the surface. Moments passed before it flickered to life. Focusing on the two halfas sharing a meal on the table. Switching quickly to, Danny best friend surrounded by wolfs looking down at him. Switching anew to Maddie Fenton not wearing her trademark jump suit while standing under a jolly roger. Samantha was next, eating ice cream with Freakshow and a hooded figure.  
Jack appeared next holding a self build gun and running down a war field. The image quickly faded away to make room for Jasmine in a garden with a sword in her hand attacking a priest. The flickering stopped once a man with chocolate eyes was doing paper work in his office.

This figure made Clockwork smile softly. It was plainly wrong to belief that he existed as long as the ghost zone. Especially when once he was just a simple human doing ah so boring paper work, too. The word simple was a bit of a stretch. His time alive was anything but simple. He stopped the time and reached with his ghost hand into the scene. Moving the coffee cup for two inches to the left... He grinned more evilly as he moved everything on the table two inches left. He moved his hand out the scene and let the time flow.

The cup was soon on the floor and the mortal man was cursing as he ruined a document by writing in the wrong place. At least he wasnt bored anymore...either of them. The ghost carried a amused smile, for his mischief deed.

Heavy sigh left the ghost as the image flickered away from that scene to settle into blackness. The portal was more and more active. With each day the portal would be easier to use. He floated away from it. It didnt mean anything good, it was too early to go in that world yet again, still really soon time would come when it will be ready. When the portal will be stable enough for someone to be actually using it to cross to the other side. A soft voice laughed at him, enjoying the worry on the powerfully ghost face. Of course he would laugh. The master of time stopped by the thermos, it reminded him of those owners who had deadly pets in the terrarium and if they by chance escape they could ah so easily be the death of the owner. Like a deadly pissed off snake. Just like that, at least the master of time mused he didnt have to feed dead rats to the inhabitant of the thermos. That was a plus.

''I always preferred dogs more, they are able to learn sit and play dead.'' He commented to the thermos which shock insulted in response.

The normal portals came to life and Clockwork moved away from the thermos towards them, one scene made him look curiously at it. A woman and a man were having a debate. The tone didnt set in properly until moments later.

''You know what! Be it your way! Cheaters will be punished by karma! I just hope I will have the privilege of watching when it happens!''

The woman slapped the man and the image shifted to her leaving the house with a bag of her belongings. Clockwork frowned.

''Karma...''

He turned to look over his shoulder as if awaiting someone to stand there. No one was there, but he felt watched. Watched by his own portals, by the time he so deeply cared about.

''I cheated...''

He spoke to himself in a voice that barely reached his own ears. His red eyes settled at the proof of his cheating. The thermos idly sitting there. One could fell the anger dripping from it. The portals flickered to the past and to Danny with the CAT events, it took its sweat time showing the events from Clockwork prospective. It ended with the talk master of time had with the observers. Lingering on the scene where he was holding the thermos. ''...karma...dont do anything rash... '' The portal with the decorative cogs flickered to life on its own and changed images so fast that they were all but a blur even to the time stopping ghost.

''... I suppose you are coming in for a visit much faster than I awaited. I dont think you will call it even if I serve cookies and tea?''

Clockwork said to himself watching how the future started to play on his portals. The invention, the explosion, Dash operating the ghost shield on top of the Fenton building. He sighed. Hands playing with his staff in a manner only very few could tell were a sign of nervousness. He will have to take countermeasures to minimize the upcoming havoc. ''Time out'' He will need time to think of those measures first. But at least the time for thinking he always had enough off...for now.

 **R &R**


	2. Chil with a price

**Disclaimer: Do not own DP**

In the Fenton house the clocks just chimed six times declaring the morning hour. One door opened and a yawning redhead left its room. She walked down to the bathroom, one knock on the white door and it was determent that the room was empty. She started her morning routine.

Meantime a figure carelessly slide thought the ceiling down to the kitchen. A flash of white light followed and a pair of sneakers land on the kitchen floor, followed with a soft thud. The owner of the sneakers started the coffee machine as the first thing. Second the raven haired teen looked at the table where a paper was siting. It was a timetable of sort as he analyzed it. He frowned at it, walking across the kitchen eyeing a door, the metal door was closed. The room flashed with white light once again, observing the closed door once more before one became two. One of the teens went to prepare the Fenton toast while the other started pulling out the plates and cups needed for the breakfast.

''Morning Danny.'' The red head smiled brushing the last knots out her hair. Her eyes darted to the clock noticing it showing 20 minutes past six.

''Morning Jazz. Where did you place the jam again?''

''Its on the lower counter.'' Happy with the feel of her hair she tugged the brush in her back pocket and went to check the time table of her creation.

''Hey, its written you are starting with the tutoring today? Its not Dash again or? '' Said one of the jumpsuit wearing teens in the room. The other was poring orange juice for his sister, while floating over the table.

''No, its two girls, Star and Valerie to be precise, they are needing some help with english and math. ''

''Really? Thats great to hear. '' The orange bottle holding ghost exclaimed. The one buttering the now hot toast for his sister breakfast continued the thought. ''Its nice Valerie relaxed enough to focus on school again instead of trying to catch the only ghost in town. ''

'' Dont let it grow over your head, baby brother. '' Jazz warned drinking her juice as she sat down. Two floating entities became one followed by another flash of light, the plate with toast and jam was put in front of the redhead.

''Dont worry Jazz... oh I forgot to tell you yesterday I got a B+ on my math test. '' Danny grinned moving the coffee on the heating tab to keep the temperature high. Best mom and best ghost buster cups following on the tray quickly after ready to accepted the hot morning liquid.

''Congrats! I knew you had it in you.''

''I will try acing my next math test. ''

''You should maybe you could start tutoring your self too. ''

''No chance Jazz, I am so not spending this beautiful days on tutoring anyone. Thats all you. Whose turn is it today?'' Danny questioned, looking across the kitchen to that metal door, his happy mood dropping a few levels down. '' I did it yesterday.'' Jazz said, a heavy sigh leaving her. '' Maybe its a bit early...''

''Maybe... in 6:45? '' Danny sat down on the table picking the spoon and digging in the bowl he made for himself containing muesli. They still had some time before it would be reasonable to go down to the lab.

Sensing the uneasiness the sister changed the topic. ''How was the night patrol?''

''It was fantastic!'' The younger brother jumped the topic more than willingly. Knowing she was changing topics, and being grateful for it. ''I am pretty sure I scared the bank robber enough he will never again think of stealing. He run to the police begging to have a court for his crimes. '' Jazz grinned approvingly nodding at Danny.

''Nothing else, I enjoyed the clear sky and went early home doing the essay on that book Anna Karenina,you know...its not half as bad as I feared it would. '' Danny explained, thinking back how he was sure he will fail at understanding anything from that book.

''Aww, my baby brother is growing up, next thing I am going to see you read War and Piece? Or maybe Fahrenheit 451 that should be more interesting to you? I could lend you both. ''

''Hey I do have extra time on my hands but you are forgetting I am still 15. The games are having a louder call to me than those. ''

''Well a sister can hope. When did you go to bed?''

''At 11 I woke up six hours later, fully recovered and full energy. Worked out even, both human and ghost.'' Danny supplied finishing the last of the breakfast, the clock was informing it was 40 minutes. Jasmine noticed the time too.

''We couldnt observe that before because you were always drained to the bone from all the stress and ghost fighting. Jealous you can work on 6h of sleep.'' The girl allowed not so much adult pout to rest for a moment on her face, she took another gulp from her orange juice and continued in her responsible adult fashion. '' Who knows maybe when you get older it will cut down even more? It would sure explain some things... '' Her eyes followed her brother as he placed the dirty breakfast dishes in the dish washer, a normal dish washer not a Fenton invention. Setting new toast in the Fenton toaster, waiting for it to do its work.

''Yeah...'' The teen poured the still hot coffee in its cups and just like perfect timing caught the toast as its readily jumped out, spreading jam over it. The tray now ready he picked up and carried it to its destination. The basement lab.

Danny wasnt sure of the exact numbers of days things were like this. Mostly because it started gradually and he didnt notice it until things took full swing. His parents started to speak more about ghost, even more than usually and they looked quite hype about their talks. Danny first reaction to it was the _'oh no what are they inventing now that will target me'_. Several days later he noticed the kitchen, lab and living room full of papers while both were deeply distracted with what ever they were drawing and calculating.

They were somewhat distant in their own world of math, code and ecto science. Still they would ground him when he came late from a ghost fight. Jazz and Danny even stole some of those blue prints to figure out which weapon they were making. It was gibberish to the siblings, even Tucker didnt understood, and he was the tech geek. Not having time to worry they ignored it, Ember was causing problems.

It took several days until they managed to get her this time around. Spent with constant ghost attacks, he ignored Jazz telling him that their parents spent overnight in the lab. It wouldnt be the firs time, a day or two later they would leave it and then they could empty the thermos.

They did leave it and the siblings did empty the thermos, what they later found out was it was to get supplies. Danny didnt notice it, there was just too many ghosts. He fought and collapsed tiredly. Few days of hard fighting and the ghost attacks eased up.  
Jazz somehow managed to empty the thermoses even with their parents in the lab. More days passed and the activity keep on dropping. It was the night where he didnt see a single ghost that he realized something was seriously up. But by than his parents were in full swing working in the lab.

He was on edge, how else one could describe the peace before the storm. It had to be that, maybe the ghost king even escaped or was freed again, Danny awaited at any moment to see all ghost flow back to the human world. Three days passed not a single ghost. Danny even went to search Vlad home believing he must be preparing something awful. The forth day Danny spied on the man, being empty handed from his search. He was discovered and received the 'You are like me speech', which was ignored, but not before he watched Vlad play chest with his cat, he actually got himself a cat. That fight with the older hybrid brought some normality to his daily routine.

Two weeks of barely any ghost activity, the box ghost only appeared once. Once. He observed just how jumpy Valery was. She blamed Phantom to be preparing something awful. He was starting to relax slowly dropping his guard, doing homework and tentatively studying instead of going on patrol as much. He would still believe it was Vlads grand plan or something if it wasnt for Jazz pointing something out to him. That something lead to him understanding the lack of ghost activity...

''Mom? Dad?'' Danny spoke aloud stopping his mussing for the moment and remembering, as he reached down the stairs of the lab. Which was barely recognizable at this moment. High towering machines were everywhere, one would feel like one was in a maze. The greenish light from the open portal was the strongest light in the room, accompanied by countless small blinking lights. The floor was covered with tools as much as with pipes and wires. Thick cables entered the ghost portal, those were the most unsettling to the boy.

''Sweaty, what are you doing up so late?''

''Its nearly 7 in the morning, mom. I have coffee and breakfast for you two. '' Danny watched as the tail suited woman appeared around one of those mechanical blocks pulling her glasses up and checking the time. ''Time flies. Thank you. '' She hummed grabbing the coffee cup from the tray and taking a good gulp from it before putting it back on.  
'' You ready for school? Dont forget to have breakfast before you go. And take the jacket if its cold. '' The mom gave a kiss to the forehead of her son taking the tray from him, debating where to put it down. There were not really any options for that task.

'' Thanks, I will be fine. ''

''Oh we have to pay the bills...''

''Jazz did it two days ago. Its Friday today. ''

''Really?...huh.''

''Dad?...'' Danny asked watching his mother look like she didnt sleep in ages which was probably exactly what happened.

''He is napping while I am observing the meters so they dont spike. We are in the testing phase.'' The woman explained deciding to place the tray down on the floor where she spotted a bit of room. She hugged her boy, who hugged her back.

''Get a nap than when he wakes up, promise me. ''

''I will, dont worry your head.''

She smiled warmly at him just as a beeping was heard. She stood up and turned towards the portal, away from her son. Danny moments later let a blue breath out. He watched, like he saw several other times. He was a bit jealous his ghost sense lagged behind what ever they build to tell them a ghost is coming. Somehow it hurt his pride, he yet had to figure a way to train distance on that power.

A bear with a third eye ghost stomped out the portal. Danny didnt twitch at the sight. It was the reason there were barely ghosts in Amity Park. The trap sparkled a net appeared around the ghost, restating the beast with easy. She punched the bear ghost with the fenton gloves on her hands. A scream came from the bear creature. The ghost hunter pulled another punch the net turning off moments before the punch landed, it meet the mark sending the bear back in the ghost zone with a whimper and a short tail between its legs.

''Dont crawl back. '' She sighed walking back to her still watching son. ''Get going or you will be late for school. '' The gloves she took off and placed them on top of a buzzing thing.

''What you are building...its nothing like...a ghost mass destruction machine or? ''

Danny worriedly asked, eyes still locked to the portal. No ghost came out of it, with his parents all but living 24/7 down here in the last... was it 6 weeks now maybe closer to 7? The ghost had no chance. He would know, his mother kicked ass of Walker and Aragon, and countless other ghost who believed using the Fenton portal is clever. It was amazing watching the ghost wander into the trap getting beaten up by your mom and thrown back because the two scientist didnt had the time to rip the ghost molecule by molecule up.

'' Sweaty, its not. I told you this already, how many times ten?''

'' Just making sure it didnt change. What are you making here?''

''Its a secret, but once its done it will change the world in ways unimaginable. Dont worry. ''

''Love you mom,...dont blow anything up.''

''Oh my god.'' There she run off checking on something that may have blown up if her attention was lacking some time longer. Danny watched the forgotten coffee and toast. Jazz would pick it up after lunch bringing another bunch off coffee and food in. With heavy steps he climbed the stairs up thinking how time indeed fly. He kind of missed them, but his life became so easy with them actually stopping ghost from leaving the portal. It took him ten days to relax enough after he found out the reason for the ghost inactivity. He became bolder and used his powers more in a day to day basis. It was a refreshing feeling. And kind of cool, house work became enjoyable if you fly around vacuuming the ceiling.

He was thankful too that Vlad didnt let ghost use his portal at free will. He could have done that and made his life miserable again. He didnt, one reason Danny assumed was that Vlad claimed his anti ghost measures were the reason for the lack of ghosts in town, making the approval rating jump up and second he probably didnt want to risk random ghost ruining his house or something. Skulker appeared twice, there was this one time with the 3 ghost vultures and all together three times the box ghost came around yelling beware. Those were all of the ghost he fought in the last weeks, the two times with Plasmius not counted, since his parents having this world changing idea and he send all the previous entered ghost back.

''And?''

Jazz voice cut his thought making Danny look up at the sister standing in front of him.

''Dad was napping. And mom kicked a ghost bear ass back to the ghost zone. Still not a word what is that they are making. ''

Jazz sighed, she was worrying a bit too. Danny couldnt determine if she worried for the same reasons as him. Probably not. With out a worry of his parents catching him as they are too busy overseeing what ever they are doing, he morphed. Jasmine gave him a bag lunch which she prepared while Danny was down in the lab. Something overly healthy probably, he didnt mind it and Phantom went directly up moving to his room thought the wall and grabbing his schoolbag. He fly to school loving the wind in his face.

It was hard not to enjoy the peace and the quite. No one could ruin it, Dash was giving his best tries but it didnt even scratch Danny's good mood. The day was picture book perfect too.

''... Earth to Danny. You listening?''  
Sam waved her hand in front of Danny who blinked and grinned. It was lunch time and school was doing great. Lancer even praised him for his last homework.

''Was thinking. ''

''We see that. But about what?'' Tucker supplied eating more of his meat rich meal.

'' Just wondering ... ''

''Its about what your parents are building isnt it? '' Sam nodded knowingly, Danny had started to show worry about it for a few days already. Since his parents told him testing would start soon. As if reading Sam mind Danny answered.

''The testing phase started. So what ever is they are making it will soon be complete and well... I wonder how long the piece will last before the ghosts figure that my parents arent camping out on the portal.'' His two best friends exchanged looks with each other. Danny smiled a bit, there was no denying it. They enjoyed their hours long sessions of video gaming and movie marathons just as much as him. The peace was so nice...but all good things come to end, doesnt the saying go so?

''Who knows maybe its something that permanently stops ghost from coming from the ghost zone.''

''I hope so too Tucker but..its my parents...we are talking about. ''

''Meaning there is no saying what is going to happen. So why dont we just make the most out of the time we do have.'' Sam grinned pulling three tickets to the new movie they all wanted to see. The raven boy grinned. ''You right, lets go after school to the park and then to the movie, we can have a night fly over before we have the fun fullest weekend ever!''

''Sounds fantastic to me!'' Tucker jumped on the train of hype with Danny, going already in great detail over what they should be doing this weekend. Sam smiling proudly for cheering Danny somewhat up. While Tuck was checking the PDA searching the web to make even greater sounding plans, she jumped in with her own ideas and the chatter soon spend all of their lunch break.

Around the same time Vlad Masters was typing up a speech on his work computer. He was making great progress, was quite happy with himself too. He leaned back in his chair and smirked. He was a bit worried when he became the mayor, that he would be too busy to properly manage his companies and hobbies as in ghostly activity. But such worries were silly. He is Vlad Master and duplication is the best skill in the world one can wish for.

Getting the ability mastered to the form of art, a morph later a Plasmius duplicate floated in the direction of the kitchen to make some lunch. He could really go for some pasta today. The original kept on typing, stopping once more when his computer froze for the briefest of seconds. Nearly as it had a hiccup.

Two things were wrong with that.

First he build it himself, meaning it was perfect.  
Second he sensed a ghostly presence from his computer direction.

Eyes flashing red he moved his gloved finger into the screen. Waiting for a moment he growled. ''May I be informed what are you doing in my personal computer?'' The ghost warned towards the computer which stubbornly stayed silent.

''Stop hiding or I am blasting you together with it.'' This computer wasnt holding any sensitive data, most of it were just company legal data, mayor duty, and law concept ideas and the similar. It didnt connect to the more important computers to his laboratory. Data on that was more than sensitive materials. Mostly because it held all his research ever made from Ghost to human legends about the ghostly artifacts. Beside that the computer date included his invention, improvements of jack inventions that struck his fancy and personal medical data on both human and ghost specifications. Not to mention a detailed documentation about Danny. It was no wonder he was on the edge of becoming angry just at the possibility of a security breach. In the wrong hands the data would be so easily usable against him. It would be like delivering your weak points to your enemy on a silver plate.

The screen flashed and showed a ghost on it. ''Its I Technus, master of all electronics and science who found this computer the perfect hiding spot when the world ends. I would prefer if you do not harm it and just ignore me. As I Technus can improve this machine to your benefits...I can clear your browser history. Quite the google searches for cute silly cats and adorable kittens you have been doing.''

The owner of the computer had his brow twitch. He would have blasted the ghost but he didnt saved his speech and didnt want to lose his morning work because of a idiot. ''You have five seconds to leave or I am coming in there grabbing you by the neck and dragging you out of my operating system, to throw you back to the ghost zone.''

Technus started to wave his hands around in pure panic. He was terrified but Vlad frowned when he realized he wasnt the source of the ghost fear. ''I can be from use, dont you need a lab assistance? You employed Skulker and he has trouble multiplying two-digits numbers. Not to start on those birds. I Technus am much more of use do not send me to the ghost zone anytime soon. You have no idea what it will happen soon there. I can make your water cooker work faster? \you like tea?''

''Stop. I am getting a headache.''

''I Technus can prove to you that I can be silent like a back thread you arent going to even notice I am running.''

Vlad leaned on his arms as he observed his possessed computer. First thing first he wouldnt just ignore willing allies if they are a acceptable level of annoying that is. Especially if they needed him and sounded desperate and pleading for him. It felt like a sale out for usefully allies, and he had a unlimited credit card. '' If you become my ally what would you ask from me in return for your services? ''

There wasnt even a moment of silence when the happiness all but overflow from the tech ghost. '' Hiding here for indifferent would be great payment. ''

There was this hiding part again mentioned. ''What are you hiding from? '' He asked curiously, he was watching the ghost zone closely, and expect a few announces there was nothing wrong this morning.

''If I tell you... will you not send me back?'' He was asked by Technus, still on the screen of his computer. He was thinking, he could just send a duplicate to check so the information wasnt too vital. ''If you dont want to share information with a ally than I dont need such a ally. You can leave now. ''

Vlad counted in his mind from three to one just on the count Technus changed his mind and all but started shouting all he knew.

''There is this really scary piece of technology, that is part of something much bigger. I dont want to become part of it. ''

''Wait a second there is technology that scares you?''

''Not scare as in fear more as in its not right...ugh its hard for me Technus master of all tech related gadgets to explain this in the simplicity of human words.''

''Explain how ever you can. Try me. '' There he used the tone of voice which clearly said that the deal was standing on thin ice if you do not start giving usefully information now. It worked like a charm much to his pleasure.

''Fine. '' Next thing the screen where the ghost was sitting changed and blueprints started to appear 3D schematics flashed all connected with lines and lines of code. Vlad Plasmius was more than glad he was doing his own coding as well as engineering in opposite he may had not managed to follow the tale. With each bit of information that was placed on his hardware after showing on the screen the red orbs glowed more intense.

It was still flashing and drawing when the older hybrid took a shaky breath in.  
''That...is ... impossible. ''

 **R &R**


	3. Dinner at Master

**Dont own DP**

The buzzing streets of the city of Chaturanga were dying down as the street lights turned on and the stubborn rain continued to slowly fill the city street with puddles. A figure in a black hooded coat, with a white rim and a white-black backpack strode the streets. His white boots splashing the water under them, slowly becoming more and more brown, grey boots. The figure didnt mind it.

He didnt really want to go home...home a word that didnt really fit the place he was headed to, even still he found himself more and more often refer to it as just that. Which was not to his liking. He had once a home. A warm home, with everyone he ever cared for and wished living there. Now his home is ash. The place he was going to, was therefor not his home. It didnt host anyone who cared about him or he cared for...He kept on repeating that to himself. Heavy thought were hanging over his head, suiting well with the grim clouds and memories of his childhood were suffocating, dropping the boys mood even more.

He was well aware if he didnt arrive soon his...he scolded himself before he even finished the thought. ' _That man_ ' would probably send someone to find and bring him back. Or even worse that man would personal go out and fetch him.  
But could one blame a boy trying to avoid a jerk? The boys stomach disagree growling in its demand for ' _that mans'_ or jerks cooking. The 15 year old looked up, his eyes meeting the black wooden double doors, decorated with a shiny V and M.

He should turn around, the door opened. The young teen let a groan out, that what he got for being so deep in his thoughts and allowing himself to wander to his doorstep. Like he was a begging child.

''Took the long way home Daniel?''

The voice offered softly stepping to the side to let the drenched teen inside the warm house. There was a lot 'Daniel' found wrong with that standard sentences. From the fact the man somehow knew when he was in front of the door, opening it before he could even ring or turn away. Which was creepy on itself. All up to the fact it was Danny not Daniel. His reply already on the tip of his tongue, he stepped into the house, but instead of the witty remark he wanted to speak up, something else on his mind jumped firstly out. ''Are those backed potatoes and chicken I smell?''

He was regarded with a chuckle as the man closed the door, locking it and placing the heavy chain on it place. ''Yes, and for desert we have lemon pie, with extra sugar powder on top.'' Well maybe he can postpone the insults for after dinner. He really was hungry, skipping the lunch at the academy. In silence he striped the wet coat, doing all the small basics before dinner.

Half a hour and a shower later, in fresh cloths he found the owner of the house in the kitchen cutting cheese for salad. Danny still found it weird seeing the silver haired adult in a white apron. The casual cloths he started to get used to, but the apron made him look...way to normal. Which the owner of the mansion, that they called house, was anything but normal. He started to deck the table, knowing fully well he will end up doing the washing up afterwards,too. The jerk would not do it, from the first day he told Danny it was his job to deck the table and do the washing up afterwards. The jerk wouldnt even twitch his eye if Danny skipped it, they would end up eating out a pot with fingers as a conclusion. And soups cannot be eaten out of one shared pot.

The table ready Danny sat himself and watched the food being placed, it smelled as good as it looked. His mount all but watered.

''Good appetite.''

''Yes, yes, pass me the salad over.'' Danny responded and the two started enjoying the meal, well the teen was more like inhaling his food, and the adult already used to it just eat to his own tempo, smirking occasionally to himself.

''How was your day?''

''Super, perfect Vlad.'' The boy chipped swallowing his food and grinning as wide as anatomically possible.  
''You were bullied.'' Vlad stated taking a sip from his wine.  
''How-? No, I wasnt. Why would you think that cheese head?''  
''Oh my dear Watson, its more than obliviously. '' Vlad started teasingly stabbing a piece of cheese and watching it over.  
''You are the type who wouldnt fight back if you judge the person attacking you is way weaker than you, especially if you think you could unintentional harm them. Then you are having this habit to stand up for people weaker or unable to fight for them self. And last you are a horrible liar.''

''Remind me why did I ever recommend to you to read a detective novel cheese head?'' Danny rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit he was pretty close to what happened, skipping over the comment the older continued as never interrupted.

''Of course there are more hints, personally, my son I was thinking it wouldnt be even a week before you end up in this situation. I am happy to see it took you ten days.''

''Thats my problem, I am dealing with it. And still not your son.'' Danny gave a glare to his plate, just sneaking that word into a sentence will not make it sound any more natural, Danny commented in his mind.

''Stubborn like always. If you just say my name they would all but bow their noble air heads to you.''

''Well did you ever thought that maybe I dont want to be associated with you? I am not going to say that I live with you. ''

''My offer still stands.'' Vlad reminded him like he was doing each day. Every single day he would find a reason to say that his stupid offer was still standing. Danny couldnt help but start finding that hilarious. Was he really thinking Danny would one day say yes to it?  
Suppressing a chuckle from the loopness of the older he took some more of the heavenly good potatoes.

''It still a No, I dont want you to train me, and I do not want to be your evil apprentice.'' Vlad smiled in response, confusing Danny at what he could have possible found funny.

''So, who is this bully? Or do I have to employ spies in your academy to find out?'' They both knew that sentences was completely serious. Not wanting to have spies on every step he does, he answered him.

''Well his name is Dash, he is the son of a high Bishop of the Knight order or something. ''

The adult just nodded, and Danny found himself fall deep into a rant.  
''Well that guy thinks he owns the academy or something, and declared me his personal punching bag. His punches suck big time and he has zero ideas on how to actually fight. The only thing he knows is how to beat on someone restrained. Like eight against one is the most fair way for him to do things. I couldnt let Mike get his glasses again broken, but irritating the bully, so he would forget about Mike may have not been the best idea at that time, because he decide I should fill that spot instead of Mike.

I am positive he took it as a personal challenge to beat me up so there I get bruised all over. I managed to avoid hits to my face because the last thing I want is for the students to question why my black eye is gone in less than three hours... ''

''Make up.''

''What?''

''Just tell them you masked it with make up, even better if you get a girl to mask it while its still there and than you wouldnt have to worry about it being healed some time later.'' Vlad offered helpfully, making the boy blink at him.

'' Um... I know you are old but didnt know you are getting senile too, I am a boy, not a girl to wear make up.''

''You do speak to girls or?''

The blush on the boys face told the older man everything. It took all self control he had not to laugh out and instead try and be helpful to the boy.

''I know it may be hard considering you have two left feet, but flirting with girls would get you social status up, as well as being 'caught' kissing with one. '' He was enjoying it way too much, Daniel was glowing red at the idea of actually kissing the gently gender. He looked just too cute, flustered like that. Ah, young boys troubles, Vlad covered his chuckle with a fake cough. It was so nice to see his little badger has some normal problems in his life.

''I dont have two left feet!''

That did it and Vlad laughed out.

''I hate you! What did you do today? Kicked a puppy?'' The teen growled quite hostile. It didnt matter because Vlad stopped laughing, this was the first time his little badger asked HIM how his day way. Even in a hostile way. The fact alone made him feel warm, his hope that the only other one like him is carrying for him growing just a little ... just maybe they could be a proper family... He took the opportunity with both hands.

''No, I didnt saw any puppies today. But I did sold two inventions for the transport ships, earning quite a bit of money. You remember the proto air minimus? Well after that I had a few meetings with my factories, fired five incompetent workers...''

''What did they do? Forgot to kiss your shoes?''

There was a moment his eyebrow twitched, but he reminded himself that the boy had a bad day at academy and for true wonders was sitting thought his answer. Ignoring the hostile words, worked miracles on keeping his house from getting demolished because of their fighting. He took a breath in, and answered the sarcastic question anyway.

'' Actually their incompetence set a warehouse on fire and over hundredth thousand worth of materials were damaged.''

''Did someone got hurt?'' The teen attitude did a 180 flip, showing genuine concern and worry.  
''They were lucky it happened while I was there I got the fire under control before it spread out the warehouse. And before people asked how I lacked burns.''

A relived sigh escaped Danny and he ate the last of the chicken, eyes never living the man on the table. Vlad took that as a encouragement to keep on going.  
''A few hours ago I meet my contacts, a bank robbery is being planed this week. The people involved are all humans and shouldnt pose a threat to the normal forces of the police. If they do their job well. ''

''And I suppose you are not going to tell the police? Not giving them you know a head start to stop the bad guys? Drop a hint that there is a robbery this week?''

'' Neither of us will say anything. '' Vlad knew somehow he became the villain again in the boys eyes. But with out the information which bank and who was trying to do the robbery especially when, the boy wouldnt get around to play the hero for it and stop it. The academy should keep him busy enough on top of everything. Vlad hoped the teen would not have the time to be on the streets playing the hero.

''Do you at least plan to sell a invention to the bank? For improved security? '' The boy hopefully asked.

''Maybe if they ask me for it.''

''Before or after the robbery attempt?''

A loud thunder cut the conversation and Vlad answer, taking their both pair of eyes to the window in the kitchen. Outside it was pitch black now and the rain was heavily hitting the glass window. Danny shrugged and moved on to eating his lemon pie.

The few months Danny lived in the same house as the richest man on earth, he started to see past the mask he always kept on. The small things gave away the older man, the way his eyes looked distant, the way his shoulder would move down or up, the rare moments when he tensed up. The tilt of his head...now Danny was carefully studying him. There was a... logging in the man? It was gone as fast as it came. It was quite the challenge to find out what Vlad Master Cog liked or what his interest were minus being a evil jerk that is. Or trying to turn him into a evil little apprentice or son depending on the time of day, as the second thing.

Danny had this theory, and the way Vlad just reacted a second ago, was another cog in for the working theory. Maybe he could test it tonight?...

''Vlad...'' He started to get the attention of the adult first.  
''Hm?...'' The silver haired man slowly parted his eyes from the window and back to Daniel drinking the rest of his wine.

''Want to ...'' He really wanted to find out if he was right...but if he was wrong he will probably get laughed at. It didnt help that Vlad was now curiously studying him. Trying to conclude the teen and what he may have on his mind. A deep breath later Danny continued as casually as possible.

''Would you like to watch the thunderstorm with me? My room does have the best view to the sky in this house.''

Silence.

Danny was positive he failed and made himself look like a idiot. Trying to save some of his dignity he started to pick the empty plates and glasses up.

''Forget it, it was just a stupid-''

''Yes I would like that.''

''Good, for a second I thought you died there... well more than the usually.''

''Inpatient and too quick to jump to conclusions and the wrong one for that on top. That is one of the many reasons you are green behind the ears, its this form of stupid that can cost you heavily in a true fight. But I was just...surprised.'' Vlad voice wavered, making Danny turn around to make sure the shy tone he just hear on the last word was not his imagination or a hallucination. There was no way Vlad Master Cog just sounded shy... or? Nothing was said anymore. The older one was sitting his expression a mask, perfectly hiding what he was thinking...or feeling.

Danny washed the dishes up and once done made his way up the stairs. Vlad who was sitting deep into his thoughts stood up following the younger one up to his room.

The house was pretty big, having ten floors and the big roof room. There were decorative paintings every where. Even the carpet was not only soft and full, but was giving the air of rich with its golden edges. Marble and styled bronze cog statues were another fine detail, what some may not know the occasionally statue was having a functionality. Some were releasing knock out gas. While some others were hiding weapons from shot guns up to blades of all kind. Some others were doorways to hiding or secret spaces, some were simple annoying traps. The house was all but rigged to fight for the owner, which Danny found out the hard way in his first few days in the house.

On the top floor Danny walked into his room not really needing any light in the complete darkness as he seated himself in a comfortable chair and looked up. Behind him for just a step Vlad made a disgusted face at the complete chaos the boys room was. Cloths were all seeded over the floor, on the bed were books and guns... He recognized some of his own weapons, carelessly laying there. The books were on any surface, most of those werent academy subject books but star maps and the needed math books for calculations and navigation. The only empty or half way orderly place was the chair Danny occupied and a packed bag. His eyes stayed at the item for some more time. Feeling the existence of it was offending. A bag ready to be taken on a running away trip. Vlad controlled himself enough not to sneer at the object or shot it.

''Daniel you are cleaning this room and the bathroom connecting to it tomorrow even if it kills you.''

''What are you saying its clean...ish.''

''I will force you to clean it up.''

The teen only huffed waving his hand, not really carrying. ''If you dont like it you dont have to stay.'' There was a tone in the boys voice one that made Vlad smirk. Dropping the subject for the moment he went to middle of the room and looked up. Half of the ceiling was glass. Special glass enforced to withstand extreme pressures and hits, making it as breakable and fragile as a brick wall. The view was full of the heavy black clouds slowly dancing on the winds. Lighting appeared and Danny could observe a rare emotion on the older face. It was ...childlike wonderment...? Danny grinned,as he was right the older one liked the lighting show just as much as he himself loved the stars.

Minutes turned to hours as time passed in a comfortable silence between them, the storm was getting stronger and the lighting bolts were cutting the skies ever so often. The rain was pouring mercilessly down, filling the room silence with the sound of its patter on the glass.

''So...what so special about lighting storms? '' Danny asked innocently, but it didnt trick Vlad. Instead the older one looked over to the boy eye brow raised as if silently asking 'Really?' Both of them remembered the third week of living together. The Friday night when Vlad asked the star gazing boy what was so special about the stars, he used the same innocent voice as the boy now. It got the boy back then talking about the things he loved, opening for the first time a bit up to Vlad. It lead to Danny trying to figure what Vlad liked in return. It was not fair he was tricked and the cheese head not. So the little hero tried to even the playground, if Vlad knew what he liked, than to even it out Danny was determent to find out the likes and dislikes of the older one. Keep friends close keep enemies closer, it was just that... Nothing else.

'' Fine, fine. But I am right or? You like lighting for some reason. I mean sure the dead rarely bother the living in the stormy hours. But you dont like it for that reason. Am I right?'' Danny crossed his hands over the chest, the room flashed white with yet another thunder. The silence stretched, and Danny was sure Vlad decided to just ignore him. Well that worked too, the jerk didnt deny it. So the teen counted it as a small victory.

Time was passing, with it the rain eased up and the thunder was becoming rarer. '' Its...power.''

''What?'' Danny nodded off for a moment in his chair, the silent hours making him sleepy. The voice waking him up with a startle. Rubbing his eye he tried to concerted on the older figure.

''Your question. Why I liked it so much? There in the sky is raw power, teasing us with it bright flashes. Electricity Daniel is a force to be recognized, its wild. Can you even imagine how much power would be generated if I could somehow tame it? Just imagine the steam engine replaced with a engine running off lighting. Its over our head just somehow to reach out. To collect the electricity out of the air... I would like to build that. It would be priceless. And as big of a invention as ... ''

While he was explaining he didnt move his eyes from the skies, finding it was easier to avoid the other look that was resting on him, and just pretend to be having a conversation with himself.

''As what? You invented something that was that important? Was it what made you rich?''

Vlad shock his head. '' No, no. I didnt sell the invention I ...gave it away for free.''

''No way, you gave something priceless for free? Scratch that you gave anything out for free? You dont give a nail away for free. Who are you and what did you do to Vlad?!''

His eyes were still locked up, but he felt the boy stand up and with light and silent footsteps walk up beside him. '' Tell me? I wanna know. ''

''I cannot, its... complicated...Oh sugar cookie! Its pass two in the morning already! Go to sleep.''

''No way, tell me first what so complicated?''

Vlad shock his head. ''Not today. Maybe another day little badge-'' Vlad brain shut out, to overflowed as he watched a burst of lighting so different and unusually it denied all his knowledge. Red lighting parted the sky followed by flashes of violent green and blue. It wasnt just the color that made Vlad brain stop working. It was the movement some of those lighting bolts moved down to halfway move up it felt like they were on several places at the same time. Fainting away in mid air to be followed by another colored bolt twisting around the clouds as if the clouds didnt match up with each other. A invisible lines draw over the sky spectacle separating it from the rest of the calming sky. It felt like he watched into a broken mirror. Those lights danced around for several long moments before it died down a flash of black light ending the show, which was impossible in its own nature to be even seen so clear as they did,it struck down in the city so normally, as if mocking the two observers. Vlad could have sworn that there was a moment the lighting bolts froze in mid air...

''That was amazing.''

''That ... was ...impossible. Even if the air had a high density of red colored minerals the lighting should not have such colors. Not to mention the last one...black...''

''Dead?'' Danny tone was serious and he was putting some of the weapons from his bed on himself. Vlad closed his eyes breathing deep and slow. '' No. I am not sensing anything from the usual... where do you think you are going?''

''Duh doing my job as Phantom. Saving people protecting the city and such. Not that you could understand.''

''You will stay. '' He said in a mater of fact voice. Trying to stop any form of debate. Sadly it didnt really work on Danny.

''Someone has to investigate and make sure no one gets in harms way. '' Danny put on gloves and turned away from the older man making his way to the door. A second later the man was in front of him blocking the way out. One hand reached out and grabbed Danny by the upper arm. '' Think before you take action. I will go investigate. If the dead found a way to cloak them self from our senses than we are dealing with much more dangerous enemies than ever before. ''

''Let me go, Plasmius. I am a hunter its my job to check it. ''

''Stupid boy, you are forgetting that I am a hunter too, I am just like you. A halfa and someone who has 20 years more experience than you. Now dont get in the way and stay put. Just because you have a hunters name doesnt mean you should go head first into a trap.'' Vlad declared easily trowing Danny on his bed across the room and briskly walking down the stairs. He reached the ground floor before the boy stood up again and reached his bedroom door, imaginative curses filling the room. A white coat was resting on Vlad shoulders black hood over his head, black gloves were pulled on. He was geared on just in time when Phantom jumped from the first floor stairs directly down. Stubbornness was all over both of their face.

They exchanged glares. Plasmius was too curios about the lighting show, and was actually planning to give in, in favor of getting there faster. The boy proved more than once he could take care of himself even against much stronger opponents like the Pariah Dark the now sleeping Dead king. Sure that was while the boy wore the special suit which nearly killed him, if it wasnt for Plasmius to save him. It still was a impressive deed.

Both half death jumped when the shrill bell rung. ''What is it now?!'' Danny questioned glaring at the door, he was in a defensive position. The two exchanged a softer look, and Phantom understood. He went around the corner hiding and ready to attack. Vlad still in his full gear slowly unlocked the door. It opened with a eerie sound. His gun was loaded and ready to shot the visitor. He would have shoot if it wasnt his brain catching up with his eyes and informing him who was the figure on his doorstep in two thirty in the morning.

''Going somewhere, Plasmius?''

 **R &R**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter~.**


	4. Feeding the ducks

**Thank you a lot for the favs, and reviews ^^ If you have any question feel free to ask them. I will answer them trying not to reveal too much.**

 **Dont own DP**

The Vlad duplicate was humming a tune as he floated up the stairs to the office room, carrying the plate with pasta extra cheese and a glass of fitting wine. He stopped in front of the door and knocked to alert his original before phrasing thought the wood. His original could easily pinpoint him if needed but this way it was more mannered.

The duplicate froze in place, it took the briefest of glances at Plasmius face to make it clear lunch was forgotten and something bad happened. ''Cinnamon bums. '' The duplicate exclaimed placing the plate and wine on the coffee table in the room. ''I am going to fetch some cookies. ''

''Oreos.'' The duplicate looked up frowning himself. That meant it was really bad and it was probably Jacks fault, the duplicate pressed the bridge of his nose for a moment. Instead of floating back, the duplicate teleportated not wanting to let his pissed off original wait too long. The dark look would scare anyone off but himself. The cookies arranged on a plate and a swirl of pink later the duplicate was placing the cookies beside the original grabbing one himself as he dared to peek at the diagrams on the computer screen his original glared poison and death at. More than obliviously the reason for his irritation.

It expression quickly matched the original, the cookie eaten the duplicate became one with the original. Vlad morphed back to his human side as he rotated away from the screen to face the wall with books. Leaning his head on his palm a calculating expression on his face.

''Um...I Technus dont want to sound in a hurry but, do we have a deal or not? ''

''Thats all you know?''

''All I was in contact with, yes. I master of science and all tech didnt have the intention to middle further with those designs. Bending laws of physic is something I the master of science is not comfortable with, I like science as it is...''

''Shut up while I think.''

Silence settled in, the silence which was killing the tech ghost. He tried his hardest to just wait, failing Technus started to explore Vlad files in greater detail. Occasionally messing with a photo of Maddie the man kept.

Vlad didnt notice it as he was busy planning, or evilly plotting as Danny would put it. He was aware of the Fentons spreading the Fenton ghost zone probes all around ... well the ghost zone. He counted up to 30 of those irritating things. Each having a small ghost shield and were recording around the hour. One of those observed the unusually stable portal, his portal from the ghost side. Tempering with them would only be possible when he was human, but if he did temper with them as human it would raise a lot more questions, more than when he fly out the ghost zone via the Fenton portal because of Pharia Dark.

He distracted them both to not ask him if he was exploring the zone or not. Fudge cake, only knew how many question Jack would ask him, not leaving him alone for a moment. Maddie wouldnt be far behind, either. It was the reason he was now laying low and avoiding having his allies use the portal. Because there wasnt a ghost king out to take over the world to distract them from the little fact of their 'human collage friend' being inside the zone. He didnt want to draw their attention at his ghost activities, or allies for that matter. Or the Wisconsin ghost activities even less. Of course he had another portal on disposal, which he used more now but it still meant having his allies fly from Wisconsin back to Amity Park every time he needed them. It was unpractical, annoying and those vultures were seriously horrible with directions...

Laying low was kind of acceptable, he focused on more basic things waiting for them to stop spending time in the lab so he could temp with the probes directly from the main computer that controlled them. Jack would blame the government and he would have a problem less. He waited, like a hawk. They watched his doorway,he watched their lab door. It was a two way street. The waiting game became quite long at this point.

Now he realized he waited too long. They put the probes out for some grander plan than observing the ghost zone. Having patience may have just doomed him. He didnt await Jack being able to make grand plans of any sort which left Maddie...and Maddie grand plans...Vlad gulped.

His hand reached onto the plate with oreos finding the last piece and biting it, he didnt noticed how fast he went thought the plate. Cookie after cookie, a little habit of his when he was alone and planning. Technus provided plans for a radio based target lock on. It would target every single Fenton device, which was possible because most used the same base micro chip. They probably brought that in bulk... Noting to himself that some of his equipment may get locked on too. Once locked on it could use the locked on things as transceiver to amplify a signal and send it further away or back to base. But the main idea behind that was that once the signal was forwarded one could reprogram the function of the locked on machinery.

That was all nice and good but WHY would Maddie need something like that? They surely prepared for it sending the probes out... It would be logical to assume it was to have a wide spread effect on the ghost zone. But what effect were they trying to create? Still its just a assumption.

The other device was from greater impediment danger. The plans had missing parts as if they were sketches , early sketches. It basic would be a purifier for ecto energy. For lot of ecto energy, for lot, lot, lots of energy. If it exploded his home in Wisconsin would be ash. And where once Amity park stood, its ash would be nonexistent, ripped apart on a molecular level, thats how much energy it was intended to purify. ''Why in name of apple caramel muffins would they need such amounts of energy. For a ghost portal?'' Maybe if the portal is the size of Texas...

''I dont know. But I dont want to be catch up within it. I fused more than once with fenton gear. I Technus doesnt want to risk being targeted by that lock on system. ''

Technus interruption was ignored. And the worst it was not all, both devices were just parts for something else. Something Technus only showed in mathematical formulas. Formulas that were all but bending the law of physic and ecto physic.

He needed to know what their intentions were and stop or sabotage them in a way where the world doesnt get a new carter. It would be great help if he could have a pawn on the inside. Someone they would trust. Vlad smirked.

''...Its time to have a talk with my little badger, for this party of chess to start.''

''Erm... Did you forgot about me? I am Technus and I told you what they are making I dont think playing chess will...''

''Yes yes stay in that computer but dont dare to posses anything from my lab. I will know if you do. '' Vlad waved his hand he really couldnt be bothered with the ghost now. He needed to approach Danny preferably in a not threatening way. Get a truce with him, so he would be more talkative. Or easier to manipulate, depending on the view point. The plan for it already forming.

0.0

The school ended and the three friends made their ways to chill in the afternoon sun, well first nasty burger take out and the chill out in the sun. The gently wind was making it just perfect to be lazy. So the three friends made them self comfortable on a bench and assaulted their food.

'' Its so nice. ''

'' Nature tends to be just that...Danny you should try to posses Tucker PDA, thats one of the last things we have yet to try out. '' Sam took out her vegetable salad and happily enjoyed it while ignoring the pound meat burger Tucker was digging in. The comment successfully snapped the glass wearing teen out his humming enjoyment.

''No ways! You stay away from Alisa! She is a gently one, and yet have to paid her off. '' Tucker hugged protectively his PDA, whispering words of comfort and love to the device.

''Nah, I have more fun kicking your guys butts in Doom 2 expression. ''

''Ghost cheats wins do not count in the winning counts. '' Sam corrected, a nod of support of Tucker coming. ''...But if we all three go inside the game, well that would be fair dont you think, Sam. ''

''You just want to be inside a computer. ''

''Well... what can I say Sam its each tech geek dream. ''

''One day you will became Technus apprentice Tucker. ''

Danny smiled, he had the best two friends in the world. Breaking some of the bread off his burger he throw it at the nearby ducks who all but fly to it and fight over it trying to eat the bread. Sitting beside the lake was comfy, listening to his friends bickering was relaxing him, distracting him. He really couldnt get enough of this normal feeling. Even closing his eyes awaiting a cold breath to snake its way out to ruin the moment...it didnt happen. It was just to perfect.

''...Deal I am taking you guys with me when I am going to attempt to go inside a movie. I wonder what will happen then. '' Danny jumped in the conversation, taking another piece off his burger bread and throwing it at the ducks.

Tucker suggested a documentary about model agency preferable, while Sam wanted a horror movie experience. They all debated if with them inside the movie, if that was possible would change the movie forever or not leave any effects at all. The simply theorizing was eating up the time.

''We will never find out if we do not try. '' Tucker final argument won the debate all the nasty burgers were gone by then. Nearly all, one bite of bread was left and Danny throw it gently at the waters for the ducks followed it. ''Well enough duck feeding and lets get going.''

''I agree on that completely.'' A new voice said just behind the three teenagers. Tucker jumped off the bench in surprise barely avoiding to land on his butt and Sam whipped her head as fast as possible to glare at the newcomer. One could heard the snap of that sudden action. Her hands searching the pockets on her skirt. Danny was the most passive towards the owner of the voice, as he didnt even look behind him. His eyes resting forward at the lake.

''Would you mind to reschedule? Maybe Saturday from 14 to 16? '' The half ghost suggested, not really awaiting the man to actually turn to business mode and pull a small notebook to check if he was actually available then.

''I have a interview for the monthly magazine then. How about 15 to 17 on Satu-...'' The man blinked, once, twice, relation dawning on the face, slapping angrily his notebook shut and placing it back in the inner pocket of his black suit. ''...Ha Ha Daniel I am laughing myself to death. Time for jokes is over. This cannot wait a second longer. ''

''Seriously? We are in a public place. '' Sam protested noticing the serious look on older hybrids face,too. '' You cannot start fighting here. People will see you two. And the reporter would have a ton more question for you in that interview.''

''Fighting? Who said anything about a battle? Through believe me I would love to give Daniel a educative lessons of combat via practical applications. I am here on a more pressing matters.'' Danny rolled his eyes at that, taking a deep breath he blinked, he didnt like the sound of that. It was Tucker who shared his thoughts and spook them out. ''You didnt release some powerful ghost which you cannot deal with on your own, again? ''

''No.''

''Than what? '' Sam was standing now and she looked ready for action of every kind from screaming to get the near by people attention, to using her lipstick laser if he even move a finger dangerously.

''If you teens didnt interrupt me every two seconds you may have known already. '' Vlad frowned cleaning some invisible dirt off his jacket. His smugness was irking Danny.

''Than start speaking cheese head. What do you want this time? '' Danny tiredly stood up too crossing his arms and turned to actually look at the city mayor, pouting they had the rest of the day perfectly planned out. He really didnt want to deal with the fruitloop today. Actually he really liked that they ignored each other, more or less.

''Fine I will cut to the point. '' Vlad Masters started, and Danny attention was fully at the man. If this was again for that one spying moment, he swore he would never spy on people again...except when its criminals or for saving someone. But he looked as if he was thinking something delicately over before he asked.

''Have any of you visit the ghost zone lately? '' The three friends all exchanged looks between each other meaning a clear no. Danny stomach clenched a bit. Somehow he even less wanted to deal with the man now. He had a normal day to day life. Well normal-ish, the half ghost teen could feel the normal-ish now crumble away with each of the next words Vlad Master spoke. All good things had to end...

''So you have really no idea what they are doing to it? '' Vlad said in his acting in true disbelief voice. Sam didnt buy it, danny didnt either. Still it didnt stop the hero from worrying.

''They promised me it wasnt a ghost mass destruction weapon...'' Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a bit weird how clear it was who 'they' were.

''Daniel its dire you tell me what exactly are they building? ''

''Ugh so you can steal it again? No way. If I even see you close to my house I will fight you.'' Danny warned, that basement problem was his and Jazzs, but it had nothing to do with Vlad. As far as he showed them he would take his parents technology all the time and turn them for his evil plot plans. Something as dangerous that needed to be overlooked every second of the day, was way way way too dangerously in the crazy hybrids hands.

''No Daniel, so I can ensure as one of my Mayor duties, Amity doenst blow up in a explosion big enough to reach my mansion in Wisconsin and leave it in ash. I am just getting done with the repairs on it, _again._ '' The pointy look was cast at Danny at the again part.

''So its all about you. '' Sam jumped accusingly, while Tucker had a frown on his face typing something in his PDA.

''I dont think that would be possible such a explosion would consume way too much energy. I mean it would be a lot of energy. Like a ton lot of energy. Power plant level lots.''

Danny rubbed the back of his head, feeling the hair over his palm. Trying to replay the conversation of two weeks ago. The words of his dad echoed in his ears, _enough energy like in several power plants_...

''Several power plants, '' Corrected Vlad. '' but that exactly what they are playing with. ''

Danny was staring at his feet. ''My parents know what they are doing. '' He said that but it sounded weakly. A bit as if he was trying to make himself believe that first and kinda not succeeding. Was the peace making him soft?

''Why did you came here Vlad? Why not just go to my parents house and do what ever plot you plan. '' Danny still didnt raise his head.

''Why today? Why now? They are working at it for weeks. You cannot sell me the story that you were not aware of it too. '' The hero of Amity park shifted as he was asking, today was some test going on, his mom mentioned it. There was silence, he could feel Sam hand on his shoulder a supporting smile on her face. Tucker was grinning at him. It gave him determination, he looked up and directly at Vlad. Meeting the white haired man eyes.

''Because the ghost of technology came to hide today in my computer, he was scared of the machines your parents are building. ''

''Technus?'' Danny blinked, wondering how that ghost got in the human world. Only way must have been via Vlads portal.

''If he annoys you just get rid of him or suck him into the thermos. You have one of those, too.'' Tucker suggested helpfully to the billionaire who rolled his eyes at that.

''... It was a mistake even trying to talk with you all.''

''Vlad. '' Danny didnt drop his look, his eyes flashing green for a minute. '' I am not gonna let you get anywhere close to my parents project. ''

''Uuu scary eyes, I am getting shivers down my spine.'' Vlad shock his hands, before he seriously leaned over the bench back to be nearly face to face with the teen hero. His own eyes staying human in response, but still managed to pull off the dangerous look off. '' I believe we have a common goal. We could both profit from working together. I could tell you what exactly your parents are making and stop Jack from giving earth a new carter. And you could not get in my way while doing it, call it sort of a truce. ''

''You are offering peace? ''Sam narrowed her eyes. '' Didnt you trow Danny offer of truce out the window, the last time he offered it to you?''

''Oh please, he was just trying to avoid responsibility for his actions. He had it coming.'' Red eyes flashed in response daring Danny to deny, that it was him who started the whole mess. ''This time it neither of our faults, so a truce is possible and reasonable.'' He moved away standing upright like a arrow.

''How about we do not let you out of our eyes and you are not to steal anything and tell us everything you know. '' Tuck offered looking at everyone.

Danny shock his head. ''How do I know you will not betray me, plasmius? Attack me the moment I look away? Or steal the technology? '' His stomach made a flip it disliked the idea big times, but he knew Vlad would do what ever he wants anyway. If he can keep a eye on him maybe he will be able to stop him? It was tempting... the other part... the one with explaining what was the machine they were building. If its something to bring ghosts a world of pain...he would like to know, before it brings a world of pain to him.

''Do you know me from yesterday, little badger? I will be giving you my word. ''

Danny looked at his clock, Jazz would be done with the tutoring any minute now. He really didnt want to walk into Valerie while Vlad was with him. He made up his mind as he once more looked at Vlad.  
''Fine, but you do as Tucker said. No duplicates either. And no sabotaging or trying to harm my dad overshadowing of anyone. No tripping my dad with or whit out ghost powers. Neither flirting with my mom either, thats eww. '' Danny offered his hand for a hand shake the older hybrid smirked taking the offered hand.

''Am I allowed to breath? '' Vlad jokingly asked, the smirk still in place.

''If you dont breath down someone neck, sure.''

''I am fascinated that you are seeing reason.'' Vlad smirk grow bigger before it dropped, looking serious once more. ''This is serious Daniel. I wouldnt be doing this if it wasnt urgent. ''

And the odd group started to walk up to the limo, the black car was drawing everyone eyes to it. People still didnt got used seeing the billionaire, now their mayor, being ... well a rich jerk on their streets. They got in and Tucker was all but bouncing on the seat trying to see how good they were.

Sam didnt look impressed instead she settled on glaring at Vlad as a constant. Danny was more than just uncomfortable, not to mention nervous. He trusted Vlad would keep his word, he just didnt trusted that the man will not find a loophole in their truce.

''You still didnt say what happening in the ghost zone. '' Sam reminded the adult.

'' Indeed, you see little badger they send out probes out into the zones, probes that can behave as receivers, transitions and senders. That was like they spread out a net in the ghost zone. ''

''And what are those probes doing now?'' Tucker questioned, wondering if he should try and hack in some to make his own research.

''At the moment just recording.''

''And you are making panic because there are cameras in ghost zone?''

''Of course not. And I am not ' making panic'. They are there for weeks, one is annoyingly in front of my portal.''

''Wait a second. '' Danny jumped at that, surprising a bit everyone in the driving limo, especially how he manged not to hit his head when he did that. '' Are you saying you didnt make my life, a living hell by letting a ton of ghost out your portal because my parents were watching your portal? I have to give them a big hug for that.''

Vlad rolled his eyes, it was written all over his face that he was properly annoyed by the fact of the camera by his parents. Danny smirked and than Vlad complains about Danny spying a bit. It was rich to the teen. ''You had to lay low, or mom may have become too curious with the activity, isnt it. She may even gone out her way and installed the ghost catching trap to deal with the ghost using it, on that unnaturally long lasting and stable portal. It would all but make that portal useless. And risk her using the probe to see where it lead is your secret lab.'' Danny was grinning wide and with pride.

''I am happy to see that the improving grades you were getting lately apparently are the product of you using your brain and not cheating.''

''Danny doesnt cheat!'' '

''Danny never cheats!''

''I dont cheat!''

All three teens screamed at the same moment, making Vlad raise his eyebrow at the reaction. It was way more violent that he would have awaited, from such a simple tease. It felt like it was more than just poking at the honor of a student super hero. It made him curious. Hands crossing over his knee he gave each teen a glance.

''Did something happened? '' He slowly questioned, the friends exchanged looks, to have Danny take a breath in and answer, remembering Clockwork.

''Nothing happened Vlad...Everything is as it should be. '' The words worked like a comfort blanket for all off them and the richest man in the world tilted his head finding the choose of words way out of the typical things the teen would say and say it in such a way and tone, as if he was repeating someone wiser than himself.

The rest of the ride was silent and quickly done, the limo stopping in front of the Fenton works.

 **R &R**


	5. Night visitor

**This chapter was the first one I wrote of this story. Its shorter but I liked it a lot. From here the story started to grow out. The first bit if inspiration that attacked my brain and didnt let it go. XD So enjoy~**

 **Dont own DP**

A flash of white light spread in the dark bedroom for a few moments. Where once was a direct view to the slim window looking over the now sleeping city, was at the moment a shadow in the way. The figure was giving out a soft glow, the shadows in the room moved in a eerie fashion in response.

The figure looked down at the sleeping human, a small smile tugging on his lips watching the chest raise and fail with each slow steady breath. It was surreal for the glow giving being, just a bit, hearing the drops of the rain hitting on the glass of the window behind him. Watching the human breath and hearing the small sounds of the bed sheets shifting accompanying each move. Somewhere down the hallway were the light footsteps of the pet dog, feeling the presence, but not knowing what to make out of it. The intruder turned his head towards the door feeling relived that it was closed.

Usually when he came out his home everything would be still and with it a complete silence would follow. Time out. It was the safest way to interact with the world out of his home walls. The least invasive way, to push things just a bit so they would flow the right way. Tonight, was different, tonight he didnt came to this realm the typical way, neither with the typical reasons. Tonight, here and now was no 'time out' he could use.

His staff gave a gently vibration surprising its owner, the Ghost of time. A whole minute he already wasted with his musing. A minute of him just absorbing the flow of time around him. He did enjoyed the feeling quite a bit, but he couldnt allow himself to be wastefully, he couldnt just pause it, not this time or this place. Hand reached into his cloak, searching for a moment before he pulled a cog shaped medallion out.

How to do this in the most gentlest of ways... He observed the human, floating over him and to the other side of the bed. He carefully watched. The chest raised and fall his pupils moved under the closed eyelids. Reacting to some unknown dream of the man. He moved closer tilting his head part curiosity, part wondering, easily spotting a hand safely tucked under the pillow. The staff vibrating again telling him another minute passed, interrupting the ghost again. The ghost mumbled under his chin that the time speed up just to tease him.

Carefully reaching out, he moved the hand from under the pillow to himself palm up, he placed the cog medallion with a stylish decorative C and W in the man hand. Pleased with his task well done he managed to right himself up before his red eyes locked with the now open eyes of the human. The human look was sleepy but it didnt take away a bit from the curious raised eyebrow studying the ghost in front of his bed.

''Well, I am not that sneaky when time isnt actually stopped...'' The ghost said a defensive tone, slipping out, allowing a frown on his face before his arms closed over each other suiting perfectly with the child age he switched into.

The man chuckled before sitting up in bed. '' Give me just a few minutes to give kisses to my grandchildren. '' The man said, as if having a ghost, the master of time in his bedroom at one o'clock in the morning on a stormy night the most normal thing in the world.

The child stopped frowning to stare with a puzzled expression, emotion not hidden at all. There was no need for a mask in front of this man. Especially not here and now. He floated in front of the man as if something clicked in the ghost mind, averting his eyes. ''Oh this time doesnt count... Not ... the Grim Reaper.'' He whispered nodding as his hands played with his staff, to avoid the eye contact. The look on the child version of the single most powerfully ghost could only be compared to the expression of a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

''The last time I checked I could count to five and this is the fifth and last visit?'' The man said flipping the given medallion in his hand, giving it just a glance before focusing at his night visitor once again.

''Everything happens with a reason...'' Already four minutes down the drain, stupid staff and telling him how much time passed. The silence stretched as the man watched the ghost age to a adult the expression changing slightly into the one of surrender and acceptance. ''I cheated. So this doesnt count.''

''Oh, karma caught up?'' the man answered with so much understanding and absolute lack of judgment in his voice it would make anyone feel relived, expect the ghost in front of him. The ghost rolled his eyes at the voice, he had to get into gear and stop wasting time... a smile tugged on his lips amused at his own pun.

''Indeed. I had to teach a teen a lesson.'' after watching the man nodding as it made complete sense that for that one just would have to cheat, the specter added. ''... and saving the worlds was a bonus.'' Another minute gone.

'' Your high council was probably pretty displeased once they found out.'' The man smiled exchanging a knowing glance with the red orbs before he slowly stood off the bed to strode over to the window watching the rain fall.

''Observers.'' Corrected Clockwork absently caressing his long beard, floating up beside the man to look for himself out to the city, too. Yet another minute was gone. He could swear it was only 40 second this time. Mischievous time.

''How serious will be the consequences I will have to deal with?'' The mans tone a serious one, the same tone the ghost recognized as the one he himself used when speaking with the job giving Observers. He didnt like it on the receiving end. ''Quite serious.'' He said allowing the man to read in his voice the dislike of how the human just treated him.

The mortal man yawned, a hand going thought his hair messing the bed hair even more. The other hand reached over to the glass and tapped on it several time as he was thinking, deciding. Seconds ticked and the ghost noted another minute passing eyes roaming over the roofs in the views.

'' Understanding. ''

''Do you?'' the old version of the ghost looked at the man, seeing him roll his eyes. He went around the ghost to open his wardrobe.  
''Tell me what you can.'' The man asked as he pulled out a pair of purple pants, giving a glance to the window as judging the temperature. The ghost followed the mans eyes.  
'' Thicker pair of socks and that other cloak.'' The ghost helpfully supplied, before returning to the important parts, eyes still fixed on the window. He knew the man started to undress, in favor of the warm travel cloths instead of the pajama.

'' There are more than one. Only one is evil. The others can be allies if approached the right way.'' The shuffling of cloths was the only sound following his statement.  
''Who?'' the man said as he buttoned his favorite purple pants up turning towards his nightly visitor, bare chested.

The ghost didnt respond instead choosing that moment to give up his staring at the rain. The ghost couldnt help himself the humans body was full of scars, but the one that made the ghost eyes drive to it was the rectangle shaped scar covering most of the chest. The Time Master could easily imagine the cogs turning just under the skin, the blue fluids traveling around the tubes, the mechanic ticking invention resting just behind those four lines. Giving life to the flesh in which it was embedded as long as its gears turns around and around, like a clockwork. His own fingers traveled over the chest and where his pendulum swing left to right, secure but visible.

''With who will they make alliances? With us or our enemies?'' The human clarified, breaking the child ghost out its daze,not looking in the slightest bothered by the less than supple staring. The spirit shock his head a sad smile but knowing smile on his face. Moments later it was reflected by the mortal face. There was a silent exchange between the two, broken once the human turned to put on a undershirt on his frame. They both understood it.

''They will be strong... . With unusually gifts...but that you already concluded by me being here.'' The ghost said more to fill the silence than to actually give any new information. He knew he couldnt say about that topic anything more but there were other things he could share. Another minute passed...he wondered how many passed till now...he forgot to count them... No winding back time to fix that, either.

''The medallion is to be returned to its inventor.''

''Really? You know how much he is dying to meet you? All puns intended.'' The human supplied his own chuckle filling the room as he was putting on the next piece of cloth on himself.

''Not happening, but tell him I will need a lot of fixing to get done, from both of you. In foreseeable future.'' The ghost floated up to the human placing his staff on the side to fix some buttons that got wrongly buttoned up, as if it was the most normal thing to do. The room was still bathed in darkness the only light source the glow of the ghost.

''That includes fixing my trashed home too. Maybe I could get a nicer couch this time around. All puns intended.'' Two chuckles filled the room as the ghost picked his staff again, playing with it again, his old eyes watching the vest being put on. His home wasnt trashed at this very moment, but soon it will be. Another hint, another minute.

He sighed staying close to the mortal, counting in his head, recounting the minutes. That was the 19th minute. ''How are those two doing?'' The ghost asked, his tone declaring clearly he couldnt give anymore hints or help. The mortal wasnt insulted, or demanding at all he carried a air of definite around himself too. He got more information than nothing and the most important thing the time to use and act upon the crumbles given out.

''Well they stopped trying to kill each other. They even look like a family now. There still some mistrust here and there but they are working together with a occasional hiccup here and there. '' The man explained understanding which 'those two' were.

''That nice to hear. What about your council? Great Mayor.'' The specter smiled when using the humans official tittle knowing he would earn a eye roll for it. Which he did, but he did receive a answer as well. ''Well I ensure they are properly annoyed with my existence, obliviously. Your Observers?''

''Hate me to death.'' The master of time proudly announced a soft laugh escaping him, remembering how much he could irritate the over sized eyeballs on his good days. ''The ghost zone is doing fine.'' He added, a soft sigh escaped the specter observing the man putting his rain proof boots on. ''...Mine two arent all too lucky...there are barely any possibility for them to share the same space. Well not with out the world ending in pieces, or just one of them left on the world...''

''A miracle scenario is what you need?'' The human huffed as he moved to put on his second boot on. Only 6 minutes left before the specter had to leave, the vibration of his staff informing him of that.

''Yes, exactly that '' Answered he to the mortal, shaking his head before he floated away to a counter picking something up and floating back.  
''You can not go do your job with that bed hair.'' Before the man could have have protested. ''And no, hiding it under the cloaks hood doesnt fix things.''

'If you insist, than you do it.'' The man grinned, but behind those human eyes the Master of time could see the man was deep into planning things out. He placed his most treasured staff in the humans hand to float behind and start combing. Being able to turn parts of the hair intangible so knots would get easier fixed was quite the perk in the hair combing skill. The man watched the staff over, feeling it weight in his hands. Two vibration later the staff was taken out of his hands his hair sitting perfectly untangled. For the first time in few years.

''I will be going.'' The visitor said letting a pleased smile spread over his adult face as the man trow the dark purple cloak over his shoulders putting the hood up. The medallion securely placed in the inner pocket.

There were nothing more to say and both felt it. The last minutes they spend watching the rain in silence. The last minute came around, the specter shifted, the man knew his visitor was not keen on leaving. How much he would have loved to just stop the time right then and there and ... and well have more time for his thoughts at the very least.

''I wish you luck, Clockwork, the Master of Time.'' He said in a officially voice, to make the departure easier for both of them. Several more seconds passed before the ghost turned to meet the purple hooded mans eyes. The soft chocolate brown eyes, flickering in the ghost glow, holding the red orbs gaze.

''I wish you the same, Great Mayor Clockwork.'' A white circle of light appeared behind the specter and the ghost Clockwork left the human Clockwork alone in the dark of the room. A thunder parted the heavens giving a last late good bye for the out worldly visitor.

The Great mayor turned on his heels, he had no time to waist. A threat was coming his way, towards his beloved world, one he will have to deal with. For the well being of his city for the well being of his people and for the well being of the balance of powers. The bedroom door opened and a confused dog looked at its master. A smile tugged on the corner of the lips. Giving a short pet the animal, the man left his home wall and stepped into the rain, going for his own mission.

 **R &R**


	6. Deja vu

**Thank you once more for the reviews and faves.**

 **Here the long awaited chapter~**

 **Dont own DP**

Jazz was checking her wallet, placing the shopping list in it. She was happy with today, the tutoring went so good. She got to chit chat with Valerie and had now a good idea of the girls motives and drives. Jazz managed to make the girl attempt another tactic in fighting phantom. She would try to ignore him, Jazz was pleased to make the red huntress believe Danny Phantom hung around the city, now that ghost were gone, only because she was giving him attention by hunting him. She just had to now tell Danny not to be seen for a while and everything will go like planned.

Once more she walked away from the front door to check on the door to the lab. Seeing it still closed she checked left and right to make sure no one was around, before smiled softly at it.

''I am going food shopping... yes will get some extra fudge no worries dad... and I know the stronger coffee mom... I will not spend all money on junk food I am a responsible adult... Dont you two worry I carry anti ghost weapons just in case... yes I love you too... Keep on working. '' Few seconds of silence followed her words. She sighed getting the keys of the front door and walking up to it.

She walked to the front door and opened it stepping out of it, only to be running face first into a black suit. A distinct expensive smell filled her nose. Her whole body was already on alert when the voice started speaking.  
''Running into my arms to greet me Jasmine? I always know you were the intelligent one.''

She jumped back and blinked at the owner of the voice. ''Hey Jazz...'' She wanted to use some of the ghost weapons she kept on herself. But there behind Vlad, her baby brother pop out and walked in the house. The billionaire all but escorted in by Dannys friends. There was no shopping happening today.

''Danny? Why is Vlad here?'' She asked in a way too much of a I-am-the-adult-around-here-why-I-am-not-informed-about-this voice. Vlad just gave a passive look over the living room, his eyes draw to the direction of the kitchen and the basement door. Jazz noticed it.

'' Well...Vlad came and he offered a truce.''

Danny started but was cut down by Jazz looking pointy at Vlad. ''Truce, for which propose? Dont say its obliviously it has to do with the machine mom and dad are making.''

Vlad nodded, the smirk not really leaving his face. '' Correct. You see I could tell you all what that machine function is, if I get a good look on it. Especially of the potential dangers it posses to me, and obliviously to your brother as well.''

There he stared at Jazz who returned the stare with the same intensity. She wasnt scared of Vlad. She was a future brain surgeon /psychologist, she took it a challenge at that moment to figure out what the mans real plans were. SHe had to protect her brother, it was her duty as the older sister to do that.

''Why?''

''Why?'' The man repeated, he sounded amused. ''Well call it self preservation. ''

''...And today because?''

''Well you see I got some information that if it explodes it would destroy quite a bit of land we are standing on. '' He tried to play on the danger card Jazz concluded. Both Danny and her self were fearing that they parents make something really bad for ghosts in general, but a explosion of the city... That didnt sound like them. On the other side Vlad was someone who put lot of effort into self preservation it being one of the drives he had. If he went out his way to offer a truce... Or he was attempting to manipulate them...

''I am not allowing you down there,yet. '' She warned her hands were crossed over her chest. Her brother looked between his sister and Vlad. Sam was sitting on the sofa with Tucker and observed the scene with a fascination you watch a car crash, or a life tennis match.

''Oh yet?'' The man smirked further, it unsettled Jazz. She had to play his game, she didnt like it but controlled her expression not to show any underlining worry, only the air of control, he was at her territory, her rulers applied. She didnt read for nothing those books.

''What makes you believe you can figure it out just by looking?'' Jazz walked to the couch leaning with one hand on the back of it, as she confidently looked at Vlad.

''Because I know how your parents think. Plus I have a lot of experience and I am confident in my ability to understand it. So how about we go now.'' Jazz moved a piece of her hair back, she irritated him by doubting his knowledge. That was exactly what she wanted. Maybe he will drop his guard enough so she could actually read him.

''But what if you dont, what would we get out of that deal?'' She tried to press on, but Vlad didnt let her, he was having enough of it.

''You brother already agreed to it. If you want this all to blow than by all means I will catch the first plane to Moscow and watch how it goes on the news.'' Jazz changed tactics, she wasnt happy she had to use that but all fair in war and love and this was war.

''Fine but you cannot get in now, they are doing something and warned that no one goes down...'' So she lied.

''Are they testing it?'' Vlad sounded urgent, Jazz looked to Danny clearly reading he didnt let Vlad know how close to competition the machine was. Jazz hold onto her own poker smile, trying to decide what step to take next. What would be more preferable. Again silently she tried to read Vlad poker face, but it was good. Too good for her to get what it was hiding. She wasnt so sure which emotions were acting and which were real.

''If you think its complete, well Its not even close to-...''Heavy footsteps a whoosh and more heavy steps. Jasmine looked with eyes open as the owner just blurred into the room.

''YES ITS COMPLETE! Huh?... V-MAN!'' A loud voice cut them and a big orange wall all but body slammed the mayor to the floor. The mayor wasn not happy having to support the extra weight. ''Great timing I was just about to call you to witness it.''

''Why is Vlad here?'' Maddie walked in pulling her hood off her head. Stretching her arms as if she was sitting the last several hours down.

''Mom?! '' Danny looked at the two adult Fentons, he was slightly shocked. It was just too convenient that they left the lab right now and there. As if some crazy fruit loop knew they would get done now and planned to be there, or was he just paranoid. Jazz suspiciously looked at Vlad and her dad still hugging the man, or more like leaning a lot of his weight onto him, Vlad rejected the idea to end up on the floor because of Jack. Even thougth any normal person would have by that point. The older hybrid tried to push off the tired man, off himself with out using his ghost powers. Jazz snickered well if he planned this karma sure throw a curve ball at him. If the irritation that showed on his face was anything to go by.

''You are done Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?''

Maddie nodded to Tuckers question. ''Yes we are. Got done a hour ago or so. We were clearing the lab up for the first officially use of that which will change the world.'' Tucker nodded, putting his backpack on his shoulder, Following Sam who stood up and moved towards Danny. Jack moved a bit off Vlad and pulled the mayor up and towards the kitchen against his will.

''Its amazing! It will change the world forever! The ghost hunting internationally will become so easy! Can I tell them? Can I explain yet? '' Jack was hopping from one leg to the other, as he was asking permission from his wife to reveal their project. They were both tired, Jazz noted, but Jack hype was carrying him with easy.

''I suppose if everyone is here we can give the demonstration now instead of waiting until morning. '' Maddie smiled giving another stretch of her arms before turning around to lead everyone to the lab. The question of why was Vlad here slipping off the table, all but forgotten for the sake of showcasing. She was stopped by Jazz. ''Mom maybe you both should get some sleep before hand. You know... just to be ready and such.''

''This shouldnt take long.'' Maddie ruffled her child hair, Jack letting go off Vlad and jumped up beside his wife, his arms hugging her waist as he added.  
''And Anyway there is no chance we gonna sleep when we have it done. We are just one button press away to write history. '' Maddie chuckled giving a loving kiss to her husband cheek.

''I would prefer you not pressing any buttons.'' Vlad grumbled only loud enough for Danny to hear.

Jazz could hear the eye twitches coming from Vlad who was following them, she turned around to see the man dusting his suit off, followed by Danny whispering to Vlad, making sure to rub their parents love in more. What Jazz didnt await was her mom turning to Danny, as if she heard the whispering of her son.

''Did you say something, Danny?'' They usually never payed attention to those kind of things. Jasmine narrowed her eyes. Could it be the constant ghost that raised her parents alertness or the deprivations of other people that made her mother more sensitive to their voices. Danny will need to be more carefully.

''No-nothing!''The hero of Amity park answered. Maddie looked up to Vlad, who hold a perfect unreadable smile on his face, she shrugged it off. Jack was grinning as the group was going down the stairs. Sam and Tucker behind Danny, eyeing Vlads back. Like silent watch dogs. Jazz wondered if the grown man, found Danny's friends amusing for their actions. He sure didnt show any true emotions on his face.

Once down in the lab they had something to see. First it was more or less cleaned... Actually compared to the mess yesterday it has been, now it was heavenly clean. You could walk with out stepping on pipes and wires. The ghost portal was open the heavy cables going into the swirling green and another portal like device was on the opposite side of the lab. It was not turned on. A big main frame connected to the circular device showing all kinds of numbers and graphs. It all went over Jazz head. Several big and heavy machines were lined up to the wall blinking and humming.  
It was Vlad who draw Jazz attention back to her parents as Vlad all but hypnotized walked up to a glowing... glass bottle? It looked like a glowing glass bottle to the teens. Wires going and out of it. Glowing wires and crackling wires.

''Dont touch that!'' Mom warned, the older hybrid stopped his hand to instead lower his head to be on the eye level with it before all but gasp out. ''Is in this...does the reactions time in this goes faster?!''

''Its not only that, The time goes in it faster. Its time wrapped! Its time runs three thousand times faster that our own!'' Jack proudly announced. ''And thats just the start of the specialty of the Fenton universe in a bottle! ''

''Universe in a bottle...'' Vlad looked over to the Fentons before he looked back into the glass bottle. Jazz looked at Danny, who raised his hand to ask. ''Um.. isnt that kind of...dangerous...Can a universe even be kept in a glass bottle? Doesnt it tend to expand?''

''Extremely dangerous.'' All three adults spoke at the same time in a eerie unison. Jack laughed after that while Vlad was visible tense mumbling something alike pastry products names.  
''Just like back in our collage days!'' Jack streched his arms over his head looking at his son.'' Dont worry Danny.''The dad went to pat his son on the head, to moments later push him up towards the machine, directly beside Vlad. While it was Maddie who explained why not to worry.

''Its special Fenton glass so there is no chances it would leak radiation, exotic particles or rip up this universe space as a leech universe or damage the time-space fabric with it gravitational pull. '' Jazz came closer not being into physic that much, she still could tell that anything that rips the fabric of time and space isnt that safe. Jazz wanted to ask why they made a universe in bottle but was stopped by her mother making a hand sign and start counting down from five on her fingers. It was confusing to her until the last finger was counted off and Vlad like on a invisible command turned around eyes big.

''Its wrong. You couldnt have this state of development by just doing that speed.'' Maddie smiled approvingly at that comment. Jazz looked back from one to the other, her mom awaited Vlad to say that? Could it have been that mom knew how Vlad was thinking and foreseen his thoughts to the moment?

''Obliviously it would have taken years thats why when we started the universe we put the time wrap on a few millions time of the speed. After we slowed it down to a speed we needed. ''

''Thats mad! You changes the law of physic in a delicate environment after you started it! It would trow the math completely off! To slow it you would have to manipulate the constants with which you started...'' Vlad stopped in his rant like speech after seeing the angry pout on Maddie face. Sam poked Jazz shoulder taking the attention away from Vlad who tried to fix his mistake of insulting Maddie by attempting shower her with compliments and rephrase his previous words.

''What are they talking about?''

''I am not too sure, but apparently they made a something ...'' Jazz was at lost of words she could simply repeat her parents words but that wouldnt help Sam clear up. ''..I dont know...'' Jazz settled on saying. Sam nodded and turned her head to glare at Vlad. Tucker wasnt paying attention he was typing on his PDA, eyebrows knitted together. Danny stared at the glowing bottle nervously shifting from foot to foot.

''...Why did you even need something like that?'' Vlad in the end said, giving her mother a small smile attempting to coax her out of the anger. Jack jumped running and grabbed a paper and a green marker one side of the paper he hastily colored with green.

''My turn!Children listen carefully.'' The man announced, it was more than clear that he planned this presentation for days. Probably talked it in front of a reflected surface.

''This sheet of paper is our world.'' He showed the white side of the paper. ''To travel from any point to any other we have to go along the white side. Now this is the flip side the ghost zone. '' He turned the paper around showing the green side.

''Now our ghost portal does this. '' The moment he spoke the marker was jabbed into the paper making a hole in it. '' Now you can go from the white to green side and back. From our world to the ghost zone. '' Next Jack poked another hole in the paper, and fold it so the both holes were over each other as it was just one.

'' That would work if the ghost zone is static in relation to our world but we do not know that. '' Vlad stopped the explanation, he understood what the explanation was getting at. He understood the function of the machine they build.  
''Its more logical that it is static, because there isnt any prove that it isnt static.'' Maddie said in a matter of fact voice. ''We worked with a margin of error for slight shifts just in case.'' Jack looked ready to keep on explaining but Maddie just continued.

''The point is using the ghost zone as a invisible short cut we will open a portal from and to our own world. Fenton Instant transportation portal. The two ghost portals would collide and collapse upon one another and allow us a clear view of our destination.''

''aww, Mads, I wanted to say the punch line. '' Jack pouted like a child.

''Wait a second, do you realize that it may weaken the barriers between realities, and who knows what may happen then!'' Vlad waved his hands in frustration attempting to get his point better even pinched the bridge of his nose.  
''Again that would be coming from a hyper dynamic ghost zone. All our observation are showing that it is static. There is no prove to indicate the opposite. '' Mad explained, partly repeating herself, standing ground for her theories. Vlad gulped, feeling Mads not liking how he tried to insist. He looked even thorn, and Jazz assumed it must be from how he tried not to anger her mom, but yet didnt want to step down.

''Are you sure you made a wide enough observation? If the sample is too small it may appear static. '' He tried a different approach.

''Can we already start it?'' Jack impatiently asked them both looking from one to the other.

''Sorry sweaty. You can press the button.'' Maddie offered instantly cheering up at her husband childish plea. Danny grabbed Vlad and drag him away, Jazz ordered Sam and Tucker in a whisper to keep her parents occupied as she joined the two hybrids.

''...Its not static for first. ''

''So its bad. ''

''Well it may work, but even if that worked the energy will need to be purified...the bottle they made a whole universe to take the role of purifying... fascinating...''

''Hello fruit loop is it bad or not? Stop being fascinated. Deal was no stealing any inventions.''

''Ah yes, yes, yes. Its bad little badger if there is even a ounce more or less energy than awaited in the system than the calculation predicated, the unpredictable may happen. I wouldnt turn it on. Especially not before making sure the math is right, and they do not know the ghost zone well enough, in opposite to me.''

''Do not dare to steal it, cheese head. ''

''Daniel, I am a half ghost I am already able to do what that machine does with my ghost powers. With no draw backs in thinning the barrier between realities on top of it. Why would I steal it? Do you think I am a idiot?... Do not dare to answer that.''

Jazz bite her lip as she listened the heated whispers between the two. ''I will try to buy us some time. '' She whispered to the both saving Sam and Tucker from failing to properly occupying the attention of her parents. If pressing a hat to someone face asking them if it smells funny can be thought of as a distraction tactic.

''Mom, Dad?''

''Yes my princes?''

''Where do you get the power for it?'' Jack was full of pride for having his princes ask such a question. He was ready to answer it. It was than that she noticed her dad was holding already a red button in hands.

''Ah you see we are taking the power out of ghost zone. But the ecto energy isnt suitable for the nature of portal so we need to convert it into a more useful form. Like with the ecto convector. Or to put it simply, we purify as much as we need. That why we made the universe in the bottle its law we established takes in the ecto energy and gives out the energy suitable for our needs.''

''But how?'' Jazz could see Danny and Vlad inching closer to the mainframe. Bad thing Mom noticed it too and walked up to them, cutting their sabotage act short. Jazz confirmed her theory her mom became a lot more observant. This will not bond them well.

''... We will turn all the Fenton gear in the ghost zone off for 5 seconds and than turn it on the program we uploaded will change the function of every piece of our tech in the ghost zone to a energy collector and transfer to the main Fenton energy catcher and via those cables get it here where we run it thought the universe in the bottle and via those cables... ''

Her dad finished proudly pointing and speaking of steps that Jasmine was barely keeping up. He sounded so proud of his idea of modifying the Fenton gear. But Jazz couldnt stop the next question that she asked. ''What will it do to ghost?''

''Who cares about the spooks?''

''It will not harm them or?'' Danny asked having the same idea as his sister, the idea that maybe the machine will drain him as a battery, till he is empty too.

''The lesser ghost will not be affected the stronger ghost will lose just a portion of their ecto energy. The stronger the ghost the more it will be affected, but there arent any strong ghost around our probes. I made the math and put on the safeties.'' Maddie explained typing on the computer showing some codes she made to make a point for Vlad who once tried to change Maddie mind. He still looked disapproving.

''I see... maybe you should go over the math. I do not think it will work with out a few correction here and there.'' Vlad tried subtle but it didnt work. In opposite it made Maddie frown at the man suggestion. She didnt like some criticizing her for no reason.

''Enough explanation time, its time for demonstration. It will work and prove my theories were right. '' The woman cut short the protests, turning sharply away and walked to the portal standing to its left checking some numbers one last time.

''Maddie... this cannot be possible about the debate we had in collage?'' Vlad said a bit of hope in his voice. Jack was jumping in place grinning like the happiest boy in the world. '' Well we were cleaning some of the old stuff out and found our old papers and it gave us the inspiration to do it this way! I remember the days you two were all but having a war zone in the living room, never going to forget the icecream fight.''

''Too much information.'' Danny spoke as he winced, his dad just went on, not registration the comment.

''The sacrifice of the fudge will never be forgotten. It was a hero.'' Jack was cut short by Vlad.

''Just admit you wanted to trow that fudge at us both... But thats beside the point. This will not work.'' The man insisted pointing his finger at the inactivated portal, only to have Jack grab him in a one armed hug.

''It will! You will see when we turn it on.''

''No. You shouldn't turn it on, I am telling you it will not work.''

Sam and Tucker looked at each other unsure if they should just pull out the plug they noticed... It would either shut it down or blow the thing up because of instability. Tough choice.

''Ah dont be a scary cat it will work!'' Jack laughed, nodding to his wife who flipped something on a blinking machine. ''Lock on was complete.'' She hummed pleased with herself, she flipped yet another switch. Everyone became more tense for different reasons.

''The switch is flipped all the fenton gear in the ghost zone is turned off. Starting in 3...2...1'' It was too late she could her her brother take in a breath beside her, the cables were glowing green going into the bottle who was shining so much stronger, it was blinding.

Everyone could see Jack grin and raising his hand to press the button, holding it just out of the reach of Vlad who tried to grab the remote. Somehow for Danny the way his father looked at that moment was so familiar. The shine in his eyes the grin on his face.

''Huh...I am getting Deja vu '' He saw him once like that. In the past, with a button that changed the life of everyone. His gut feeling told him it was the same thing. Same fork in their lifes, in the time stream. ''...Wait! No!'' Danny started to run up seeing his mom was the closest person to the portal a feeling of dread was washing over him. Was she too close? Will it do something horrible to the person who was too close? He had to try and safe his mom.

''Banzai!'' The button pressed the portal lighting up with green than white light. It waved like water before suddenly it became a vortex reaching out. In the whole two seconds it took the vortex to change into a full out explosion Sam and Tucker screamed covering their eyes, Jazz stepped back and away from it, while Vlad phrased out of Jack arms. He didnt care if his secret was uncovered at that moment, all he wanted was to ensure he survives this. A black ring of light appeared around his waist.

 **A/N**

 **And the adventure starts with the next chapter. I will give you a hint, each of our heroes will get their own chapter. Now can you guess which one will be the first one? Maybe if one is really popular it may come in faster~**

 **Theories on what happen next are always welcome and why it is happening~?**

 **R &R**


	7. Farm life

**A/N Hello again. Now we start seeing what Karma has in store for us.**

He was comfy. He shifted his hand to cover his eyes, he wanted to hide from the sun. The rustling of straw was noticeable as he moved.

It wasnt the only sound of rustling.

Steps.

He felt he was sleeping outside in the straw. What did his parents say. Hide if you hear someone coming. But he felt so comfortable. War doesnt care, if you are comfortable or not. He opened his eyes still remembering old memories as clear as the day. He tripped over himself, in a surprise he found he underestimated his own size. Wasnt he quite little? Little enough to hide in a crate? ... The steps stopped and a old voice shout towards him.

''Hey who are you!? What are you doing on my field!''

With the grumble of his stomach Jack Fenton catch up on the fact he wasnt a little kid with his family in war eating horse meat, but a adult man hunting ghost. ''I am Jack Fenton!'' He stood up to his full height, radiating pride at telling his name, why shouldnt he? He was doing his dream job, married to the woman he loved and had two great kids. He still felt a bit sluggish and behind. There was this feeling that a few impossible things happened at the same time, just before he woke up here. He was too hungry to wonder about it. Maybe after some fudge...

''Jack Fenton?...Like the inventor?'' The old man asked coming closer. The man with a straw hat and a overall came closer, one hand was caressing a short bread the man had. Leaning on a thick oak staff, it was the right leg that draw Jacks attentions to it, like flies to honey. It was mechanical with wood and gears turning with each of the old mans steps. Turn, step, click, step, turn... ''Yeah I am a inventor.'' Jack spoke not really paying attention to his mount at the moment, or the words leaving.

There was a long moment where both stared at each other. Each searching the other with their eyes up. For different reasons. Jack was seeing schematics in the back of his eyes, mostly mapping of the leg, but it all was like watching thought muddy water. Unclear. ''Um, do you know where can I get food? Fudge would be great, right about now.'' The old man pointed his stick at Jack, poking him in his orange chest with it.

''Listen, ...Jack.'' The old man said the name dragging it out. '' If you want food you will have to work to earn it. And if the knight army comes do not await me to cover for you. You are than on your own son.'' The man declared eyeing Jack with a mistrust in his eyes. He shrugged it off. He looked around himself noticing wheat fields left and right of him. He himself was sleeping in a hay stuck. Moving his hand to his hair he picked out a few straws out. That made him grin, god thanks he was in his jumpsuit, with out it he would have probably scratched his life out. The old man started to walk away down the road.

''Am I in Kansas?'' Jack asked as he wondered how he got here from his lab. As there was no answer he kept on going. Following the man, he talk.

''The last time I woke up in a completely different state was in collage after that party for V-man. That was a party to never forget. Well from what we remember and those photos, that we burned afterwards. I wasnt alone back than. The three of us, shared the biggest hangover in existence. The return home would have been harder, if not for Maddie being there. She was the best at hitching rides and V-man was quite good at getting people to invite us for a free meal here or there. Or sweet speaking the mads in cafes to give us the coffee for free. We teased him that he should became a lawyer, he always huffed at that. It was such a nice adventure. We even managed to come on time for our afternoon Monday lectures... Which reminds me back when I was a child my brothers and me on Monda-...''

He was cut half word when a staff hit hard against his knee. Jack wined and jumped rubbing the pain off his knee cap.

''And they tell me I ramble. '' The man pointed to four horses minding their own business. Jack didnt notice them up to that point. He would have missed them in all likelihood. ''Sure hope you can ride son. Take him, he is the strongest. '' The man simply indicating a black stead bigger than all the others, before the old man climbed on a smaller white grey horse, himself. Neither had a saddle neither the trims. They did have heavy carrying bags each. Which the man with skilled and experience rich moves removed so they could ride them, while Jack was busy retelling a story of his past.

''I can ride. '' Jack just as simply said and after the first try which ended in him sliding off the horse, he managed to get on the strong black back. The horse frowned but didnt protest, it started following the old man with out a word.

''You are not in Kan-something. '' The man said picking the question from the beginning.

''Kansans. And I am not?''

''Yeah that, you are on my farm, Joey Farmer is my name. You young people on the run are hopeless. When I was in your age I knew the whole country like the back of my hand, I could with a blindfold on find the way to the nearest city. ''

Jack grinned, the air was nice, quite different from the stale air in the city. His gloved hand touched his jumpsuit arm, before it moved to the pet the black animal carrying him, in thanks. He got a approving whine sound from him. He breathed deep in. Mads would love the fresh air here. Actually where was Mads?...And Danny?...'' Where is my little princes?...''

Jack spoke aloud there was no one with him. Did they lost each other on a picnic trip? Last there were in the labs or...he coudlnt have been overshadowed...again... He really should start wearing a specter deflector at all times... Or maybe invent a Fenton ghost repel spray...

'' Dont tell me you are some of those rich spoiled brats.'' The man spoke, making Jack look up to him.

''No, I wasnt ever rich. I grow up with a big family. We hold together in good and in bad. Lots of the bad. My brothers and me would take care that our Mom wouldnt strain herself.''

He fall silent. He was really hungry, and distracted. But... he did remembered something more. They were show casing the portal. The second one not the ghost portal he told himself.

''War, is a awful thing.'' The old man Joey said.

''Indeed it is. '' Jack nodded to that statement. He was worried a bit for his wife and children but than, he relaxed his wife could take care of herself and his princess showed interest in ghost hunting and wasnt half as bad. Plus she was the cleaver one. That left Danny. His daddy side worried that Danny wouldnt manage alone, but his boy was probably the best in the world when it came to running away from ghost and hiding so no one ever could find him till the ghost attack was over and Phantom fly off and out the view. The boy will manage too. He trusted them.

'' See down there, thats my house. What can you do Jack? You look strong.'' Joey asked as they were coming closer to a not really a typical farm house. There were a lot of mechanical things. A windmill was spinning moving the parts attached to it, like a motor driving a car. Jack with a glance just knew that it powered everything from rain collector up to food disturber for the animals. ''Your farm is amazing.'' He answered again not paying much attention to the human riding beside him, instead too fascinated with the simply design of things and a complete lack of electronics and chips. Yet it worked in such a elegant way.

''Is it? ...I guesses it is, my oldest grandson build most of it to help me out. He is such a worry brat. All the time saying I am straining my self and shouldnt be doing this or that. ''

''Aw, he loves his grandpa a lot.''

''Not as much as my two little girls they do all the chores around the house and garden. You have to try my grandchildren apple pie. Its to fall over how good it is. '' The farm house was surrounded with a simple fence, the small gate barely standing out. Joey slid off the horse back, petting the animal once more, the horse nuzzled in response into his gloved hand, before it turned around going off somewhere. Jack assumed back to his friends. The gears in the legs of Joey turning to soften the hit to ground as he climbed off the horse himself. Watching the leg as it meet the ground a idea for a upgrade for the specter speeder pop up in Jacks head. He could see in his inner eye the blueprints. They were a bit wobbly and danced around but in general they were complete...mostly.

Now if he just figured out what the upgrade would do to the speeder.  
''...Jack. Jack you there?''

''Huh? Sorry hungry got distracted. '' Jack automatically answered to have his stomach growl that it was indeed hungry. Joey watched him with a critical eye again. He moved his head to indicate that the orange clad man should follow him into the house, so Jack did it. There were no flowers in the front garden, instead there were herbs of all kind growing and decorating left and right of the walkway to the house. The two men entered the main house and Joey turned to the kitchen while Jack peeked in the other room, it looked like a living room noticing no TV. There were newspapers and a lot of trinkets all around the table. A old big radio sitting in the corner. A few glances over the trinkets and parts and he saw the weapon they could make if combined.

His eyes wandered his mind working in the back while Jack wasnt focusing on anything in particular. Maybe he should read the comic. He felt like that was the right action he could tell the newspapers were important once he glanced them over. He wasnt sure why, but he felt the impulse that he has to pay attention to them. Sitting on the couch, he opened the papers only to close them again. The front page catch his eye. He studied it.

''The Black and White field Daily newspapers. '' He spoke aloud, he really needed some fudge even sugar in itself own would help him. His eyes glanced over a photo of a man in armor like the knights in middle ages. The statistic under the photo was telling something about politics and approving ratings. He should show it to Vlad afterwards.

Vlad...

Jack raised his head from the newspapers and stared blankly in front of him. There was something impossible with Vlad! He hugged him and then... Vlad pass thought him.. But how... Intangibility! That what was bugging him! His best friend was overshadowed! The ghost must have feared their machine and tried to escape. He had to save him. He should keep his eyes on those papers. Confused with the last thought he obeyed his mind and looked down.

There was more. Scratching his head he placed them down and leaned over them, carefully looking the newspapers over over.

''The Black and White field Daily newspapers. First March 2155 A.L.D'' Jack read aloud. That sounded a bit off...

''First March 2155 A.L.D...'' Jack reread it again.

''uh-oh...'' Jack squinted his eyes making sure the printed symbols are real.

''Two thousands...one hundred...fifty...five...'' Jack slowly read number after number. He heard gears turning and clicking from the contraception on top of the home. It felt like those background noises were clicking and turning a answer into his head.

''UH-OH!'' Jack eyes shot wide open.

Jack jumped with the newspapers in hands and run out the living room. Joey was in the hallway whispering angrily with a young man with messy honey hair. Both stopped as they saw the wall of the man all but run into them.

''Um, Joey how old are this papers?''

''Two days, what happened my son. You look pale?''

''So today is the 3rd of March 2155?''

The young man frowned his hands crossed over his chest. ''Yes.'' Jack missed the unfriendly tone. Instead he scratched his head.

''What went wrong?'' He asked himself, confusing both people in the hallway. The younger man huffed, whispering a we are not done with this talk to the old man Joey, walking away and out the view. Leaving the older man to take Jacks by the arm and heard him to the kitchen where a plate with beans and a piece of apple pie was sitting.

Jack started with the pie, all but grabbing it as if it was a solution to his problems. He had many problems. He wanted to solve them all at once. That never works. He had to choose one to work on and then...Mads was good at choosing...He missed her.

''Jack.'' Joeys voice managed to come thought the inventors mind making Jack look up from the newspapers still clenched into his hand at the worried looking Grandpa. He worried him.

''Sorry.''

''I will not ask, but if you need to talk to someone about anything. I dont mind listening, my son.'' There was such a soft expression, one that assumed the worst but still pushed with hope against it. Still was ready to put up a fight. It was the face of someone who lost someone dear to them but fight on for the sake of the rest of their family. Jack closed his eyes, he was restless, he knew it, it was because he had yet to decide what to prioritize. His mind was jumping around, dropping one idea for another. He was so bad at prioritizing things... He will just have to face the things that are directly in front of him then. With that decision his mind cleared a bit.

''Thank you, the pie is great. What do you want me to do to pay it off?'' Jack smiled his goofy smile showing he was all but ready to work. He licked his glove clean.

Joey put him on animal care, so Jack spend the day checking on the cows and chickens. Cleaning the stables and giving hand to Joey as he operated some of machines, the nightfall came around in a fly. The whole family was now sitting on the kitchen table. The young man, Klaus honey hair and blue eyes, the man who would stop in mid job to write a note down in his notebook for later. The two girls around Danny's age. They had black long hair collected in piggy tails. It made them look like two adorable bunnies. Ana and Bella were such a proud couple of girls. Jazz never liked to have piggy tails. Jack found them just adorable on his princess as anything else.

And last a young boy barely six or seven years old. Messy blond locks and piercing violet eyes. The boy, Randy was shy but had a air of happiness around himself. When Jack watched him help around Klaus bringing this and that the ghost hunter couldnt help but think of the boy as a bundle of joy. Old man Joey started to speak with his hands clasped. A prayed Jack assumed and clasped in respect his hands too. Today passed and he didnt do much of useful things. He did found a small storage that wasnt used by the family, that he planed to start working in. He asked about it and Joey allowed him, not minding what Jack needed it for, or what he wanted to work on.

'' We praise the beating heart and living breath. We are thankful another day of our lives has come and gone and hope another will come just like that. Please protect us and let the war and battles end...''

''Wait? War and battles? Which war?'' Jack interrupted not really able to hold back. Everyone gave him funny looks. Jack Fenton was too used to getting funny looks to care about them anymore.

''The war, my son. Arent you a deserter on the run from the war?'' Joey spoke placing his hand on Klaus shoulder, giving him a gently squeeze. Klaus who was sitting straight like arrow, eyes piercing in Jack direction.

''Where I come from there was no war... at least not at that moment. ''Jack said, he kinda hid the fact and his theories that came with the date. No one questioned him so he didnt find it important to tell them.

''Ah, are you from the American continent then? ''Joey asked, continuing to speak as Jack answered positive and added they didnt hear about any wars.

''I wouldnt have thought that the media would keep their people in the dark like that.'' Joey shock his head. ''My son, you see here on the European continent there has been wars for the last two decades. The knight armies are fighting the Alliance of the pirates and the Dead. ''

''Dead, as ghost?''

No one show any understanding about it. Instead they settled on just explaining what they knew. ''The alliance is ravaging our homes and cities. Its believed the war is close to a end...but it was close to a end several times already and it has yet to truly end.''

The dinner passed in Jack thinking, not following the conversation all that much. Every time they would ask him something he would end up rambling about ghost. Or ghost weapons, he didnt have to pay attention when he spoke about those topics knowing them by heart. It gave him the time to figure things out in peace.

It was night, Jack was out in the small storage house with a bunch of trinkets he picked from around the house in his arms. He took a cat nap for two hours and was ready to start working. Just the question on what first.

He started putting things together. He wasnt really sure what he was putting together but he trusted his hands to make what he needed the most. He missed his Maddie, she could always make list of what to do and tell him on what to focus first, or tell him what he is building.

''What are you making there mister Jack?'' A small voice came from behind him. Randy was standing there his violet eyes curiously going all over the place.

''...Its a secret.'' Jack lied to the boy grinning friendly at him. It sounded better than saying I have no idea. The boy came closer and climbed on the table on the side of the room. His small legs swinging as he kept on looking around, he had a clear view on what Jack hands were putting together.

''But tell me Randy isnt it a bit late to be out? You should be in bed and sleeping.''

''I dont like sleeping. '' The boy pouted as if sleeping was insulting. Puffing his cheeks he pointed at Jack.

''Ana told me that you are a liar. ''

''Huh? A liar? I am not. Fentons do not cheat or lie! Neither do we give up.'' Jack said puffing his own cheeks back at the boy. The boy giggled tilting his head.

''Bella told me that Jack Fenton was a famous inventor. She told me that he and his family died in a boom and fire. So Ana says you must be a lair. ''

That stopped Jack in his trucks that was new information to him. He died? They all died? His heart felt heavier than lead. His cute children died?... It cannot be true. It must be a lie from the government trying to cover up the truth.

''Mister Jack. Why are you crying? '' The boy asked a bit of guilt could be heard in the boys voice as he asked that and Jack put up his gloves to hide his puffy eyes. His family couldnt have died in the explosion of that portal...

''Am not crying.'' He responded to the boy, more rudely than he wanted.

''Klaus think you are here to steal from us. Or are a Dead trying to do bad things to us.'' Jack frowned he a dead, as in ghost? Nonsense...overshadowed...boom... He started to cut a piece of spring.

''What do you think? Am I a ghost? Am I dead?''

Maybe he was, as he died, didnt move on and now is a ghost with strong enough ecto signature to have a stable body. He looked at his hand and imagined it going invisible when nothing happened, Jack wondered if he was evil. Ghost were inherently evil. Would that mean he had to destroy himself molecule by molecule? What about Jazz and Danny? If they were ghost too, he should des-... There was no way he would be able to do that. The pang of parents pain was too strong. No way he could ever harm his children. Ghost or not. Maybe he could ask Vlad to do it for him. V-man is strong, his best friend would be able to do what needed to be done... if Vladdy was too a ... But if they were in 2155...

''I think you are funny, not evil.'' The boy responded making Jack turn his head at him. The boy grinned a happy smile towards him. '' I think you are alive. '' The boy added putting his head to rest on his small hands. The violet eyes reminded Jack of Maddie. He grinned back happily. They were all alive for sure. He will make weapons to fight the ghost, a machine to return them home, a ghost shield for this farm, a Fenton invention to help his best friend, a invention to find his family and reunite with everyone. Everything will be fine. He will make sure of it. He really wanted some fudge.

He worked in silence till sunrise, the boy helped him out till the odd hours when he fall asleep on a old chair. Jack placed a blanket to keep the small body warm. He started to recognize what he build even before he made the decision in his head. It was a ghost shield. He will have to find a way to power it thought. That may be the hardest part. He will figure it out somehow. Steam engine sounds good.

 **A/N**

 **This chapter was a bit harder to write. It took me a while to get into Jack head and write it in a way that sounds good. I just didnt want to write Jack as a simple idiot, as I do not see his character as such. I see him more as a genius in the pelt of a idiot, prone to distraction and having a mind working too much for him to always keep up with it. Making him forget and not understand things. I really hope I got the feeling over XP**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are always nice to get.**

 **Guess who will be in the next chapter~**


	8. Lets Sing

**A/N Hello Thanks for the reviews and and followers as well as the faves. ^^**

 **This chapter was fun to write.**

 **There are some music/lyrics in this chapters. I do not own Danny Phantom neither do I own the songs. They are just amazing.**

 **1* Anabel has a doll - The Dolls of New Albion - A steam punk opera**

 **2* Brass Goggles - Steam Powered Giraffe**

 **3* Urban dictionary definition Goth.**

 **Listen, read and Enjoy~**

Sam blinked, the light was hurting her eyes, her back hurt, there was a breeze over one of her feet. Did she lost her boot? Luckily for her she didnt try to move too much before she looked around and down. She had something to see. Roots and a bush she was laying on. The nature hold her weight delicately over the cliff that spread right deep down to the sharp looking rocks and furious waves breaking onto the wall of the cliff. If she didnt fight on a daily basis ghost and didnt meet death more than once and avoided it for a hair, she may have screamed. Instead she found herself take slow breaths trying to see how to avoid death by fall once more.

''Saved by nature...just dont give up on me yet.'' She all but begged the bush branches and the roots that stick out. Slowly she wrapped one hand around one of the roots. She feared she would feel it being dried up, it wasnt. Taking a deep breath, she maneuvered herself carefully to the edge of the cliff. The rocks cutting into her fingers, as she pulled herself up. She was so happy she kept in shape as she with one shoe climbed the two meters to the edge of the cliff.

The grass under her palms, the edge four feet away, she allowed herself to start feeling horrified. What if Danny fall down in the sea? He could fly, she reasoned. But if he was passed out than he wouldnt fly...And Tucker, even if he landed somewhere around the cliff he would never have enough muscle strength to save himself, by climbing. Standing she walked back to the cliff, ignoring the pain that shot over her back. She could move so it couldnt be that bad.

''DANNY! TUCKER!''  
She called her boys names. Where was she to begin with? Was this the east or west coast? Or did that device send her somewhere completely off. The blue sky at lest told her that she wasnt in the ghost zone for one. Was that a good thing? She settled on a yes.

''Danny!'' She called again walking along the cliff the thick vegetation would make it hard to cut thought.  
''Tucker!'' She needs to find drinkable water and than shelter. She didnt worry about food for her self, she recognized already some plants that were eatable, beside a lot of plants she was seeing for the first time. The problem was the two city boys would be completely lost and pretty desperate.  
''Danny! Tucker! '' She called, biting her lip in worry as she came to a natural stone wall. She was wondering if going back and in the opposite direction would do some good. It would be stupid but if they are in that direction...

Sam started climbing the stone in front of her. With a higher leverage she would at least give it a look over and maybe they will make a fire? ... Or she could see Danny fly in search for her? It took her a hour to reach the top of it. The sock on her boot lacking foot was pretty much ruined. Catching her breath she turned around and called as loud as she could for her best friends.

She was torn, what should she do? Getting help was a option but from where. That was the moment when Sam actually looked around herself. Not too far was a wooden bridge. With her eyes following the now discovered road she noticed in the far a city.

A city on the hillside which was descending, in steps towards the sea. Steps which were each several meters in height. It was a breath taking view, the nature would hand from the edges until the white rock wouldnt take completely over and sharply shot down into the next row of tree tops.

A city would work like a magnet for them, and she could ask for help there too. Find out where exactly that portal send them. Maybe even call her parents to get around. She wouldnt want to relay on them but if it was to save Tuck and Danny hell she wouldn't think twice to do it. Knowing if they were even in America or not, would be useful. The phone she owned was sadly in her backpack, which stayed in the living room, in Fenton works. She had the earplugs and the lipstick gun on her.

''What I would give for the BOOOmerang now. ''She commented to no one in particular as she made her way over to the bridge, one last look over the woods as if awaiting Danny to fly to her Tucker in tow. As nothing happened, she moved to the road. It would take her the rest of the day to reach the city in the distance.

Time passed and Sam was getting more and more worried the closer she was getting to her goal. Did the portal somehow transported her in the past? Or why were there horse carriages passing her by? Or the weird architecture. There were skyscrapers but not the glass one would await in a metropolis but from steel and bronze? They was reaching high and higher up.

It was around the evening when she came close enough to be in the suburb, the houses were weird small or twisted around their own that wouldnt have shocked her as much if it wasnt for the people. The people looked as if they came from a convention. Victorian style cloths were everywhere. Woman were in long dresses or hide skirt with more belts than Sam could count. The man werent any better colorful pants and tail jackets some of which clashed even for the goth eyes, or clocks were hanging from everything including the hats. On the topic of he hats, she could see from top hats up to berets everything was available but... most had additional things on them and it wasnt the fruits and feathers. It was mechanical trinkets...

Sam sighed, she couldnt believe that in the weird way she was fitting in this weird bunch of people. ''Paulina would have suffered a hearth attack.'' She grimaced, felling tired, the back pain was dull but it still hurt her, like a constant to each of her steps, she needed a break.

A inn caught the teen eyes. 'White pawn inn' it said, the name on the side, just beside a poster declaring the entertainment that will be performing. The goth was gaping, there on the poster Freakshow face was staring at her, a hooded figure standing beside him.  
''Freakshow... ''

There were no words to describe how angry Sam was at that circus man. How did he do it? It must have been his fault. Reality Gauntlet? That couldnt be possible Danny destroyed it... but time travel? What if the Fentons portal send them back in time Freakshow somehow went back too found a previous gauntlet and changed the world where...where he is a musician, a singer?...

She frowned. The last time he used it to change the world in a goth circus, declaring himself the ruler of all, basically a god... Why would he be a singer on his second try? It didnt add up. Beside being plain stupid. Who else... If she was here... would it mean that Danny's parents were here too? ... and... ''Vlad.'' She growled. If this was somehow a reality created by the stupid ghostly artifact than Vlad would be the ruler of the world and married to Danny's mom...The only thing for now saying she could be wrong was the distinct lack of Vlad statues on every two steps...

Pulling both hands over her face she decide it wouldnt help standing here. She needed more information. Freakshow was as good of a start as any. She felt just a bit of nervous but the lipstick gun kept her determent for that matter.

The inn or tavern however you wanted to call it, was half full, the front tables were taken mostly the tables in the back were the empty ones. The lights were dimmed and people were listening to a female voice. The source of it on the stage. ''There he is. '' Freakshow was sitting on the piano and the hooded female was sitting on a chair in front of a microphone out of the 20s. It surprised Sam that the woman sung, mostly because the heavily tattooed arm that was visible associated her to Lynda. Which she never heard say a word before, at least not that she remembered it.

''...But now I have dolly a dear friend with whom I go  
out for walk and talks but he's mute and just plays the radio '' 1*

Came her singing voice to Sam, she knew that song from somewhere. She hided by sitting on a corner table in the far back and observed. It was nagging her from where she knew the song.

''Elysium  
The place the when your sorrows end  
Why'd you bring me here again '' 1*

Her eyes shoot wide, breaking the train of thoughts she just started to follow. Freakshow actually sang. And sounded...good?... Where did that came from? She sat more comfortable, carefully listening biting on her lower lip. The song was ending and the female was a good singer. Even against herself Sam found herself enjoying.

''...Won't you speak to me?  
All the things we could share and conceive  
If you'd just speak to me '' 1*

The woman...ghost ... sung quite emotionally. Was this a trick? Were they brainwashing the people while singing? It wouldnt be the first time. Her hand shoot up to her ears just when Frakshow sung the next set of lyrics.

''Elysium  
The place the when your sorrows end  
Why'd you bring me here  
Oh why'd you bring me here  
Why'd you bring me here again? '' 1*

The Fenton device was on and working fine. So if this was somehow a ghostly manipulation she should be safe from it. There must be something more going on behind the fact that Freakshow was singing...and singing quite good. The applause startled the goth. They were done, and some of the males whistled like idiots. The strongly minded female rolled her eyes.

Lynda sat down on the piano and the pale circus man stood in front of the mics, grabbing the stand in his hand. Than Sam added another oddity to her oddity list. He wasnt dressed as a goth or a ring leader either. That was shocking enough for her not to do anything as the music started playing again. He wore a coat yes, but it was light brown.

''Come with me, I'll show  
you how to be a metal man'' 2*

He started to sing in the tact, too ruffled at the fact he wore a white shirt and light yellow gloves. The Freak danced with the mic and moved with the music.

''When the gears are turning  
and the fires are burning'' 2*

A bowler tipped on the top of his head but it was shiny red with a big shiny white gear on the side. Gear...

''When the world ticks around you,  
voices talking all the time'' 2*

He winked at the girls on the table closest to the stage, caressing the stand with his hand, in a overly loving fashion. His shoes were light leader heel boots reaching up to his knee, straps around it, hold in place by small white cogs.

''And you live for sleep you've never felt  
because you cannot sleep'' 2*

He turned his back to the public, showing the black design on the back of his coat. The black swirling into each other like a mesmerizing pattern. Fingers tracing the edge of the bowler.

''Colonel Walter was shocked  
when he learned from the Nile'' 2*

Sam was sure the pattern would have started to move when she first saw it but they didnt. He turned around again. No hypnotic causing patterns than on the mans coat. She was still herself.

''Copper African Elephants  
were turning hostile'' 2*

African Elephants, she knew this song too, when did she heard it...She stopped her thinking and concentrating on the song, picking up the train of thoughts she first had. Her eyes grow with relational, but absolutely sure she was once she heard that phase.

''...And a very big steam powered giraffe with smokes  
Now the war is passed and over...'' 2*

He wasnt dressed as a goth, he was dressed as ''Steampunk!'' She ignored the few pointy looks she got from the people at close by tables, from saying it aloud. Sam could care less what others were thinking. Not only he was dressed as if he came from a streampunk convention but everyone in the bar, heck everyone she saw today was in gears and trinkets. The buildings were even in that theme. She was in a steampunk geek greatest dream. The city up ahead would fit perfectly into that bill.

Somehow the idea that Vlad was responsible for turning everyone into a steampunk lover...was less than likely. Which left her on square zero.

''..Or have a heart so wet and cold  
it start rusting ... '' 2*

Vlad had a rusted heart but he was no machine man. Sam commented to her own brain. Trying to calm down, that didnt work well, she found her body standing up. The dull pain in her back protesting, it was ignored.

'' What is this leaking affecting my eye?'' 2*

With a wince pushing the pain tears back she looked up at the performing singer. She started moving between the tables trying to get closer to the stage. There was something hidden, something was going on and she will find it out.

''...You cant do this ...  
You cant do that ... '' 2*

He wiggled his finger in a no-no motion and the swooning women in the back, adding more to the show as he turned his head to the side.

''La da da da da  
La da da da da  
La da da da da  
La da da da da da'' 2*

Sam froze he looked directly at her. She was only two tables away from the stage. She gulped, nothing happened. He looked on the other side swinging himself as he continued la da-ing. Either he didnt recognized her or he is a better actor than she assumed.

''Wind me up turn the gears.  
Wind me up turn the gears.''2*

The crowd sung with him, but his voice was still the most distinct. Sam looked over her body. One boot missing the black sock looking teared her skirt and shirt looked as if she went and lived in the wild for days. Which wasnt that far from truth...She could only imagine how horrible her hair looked.

''Brass goggles, brass goggles '' 2*

Sung in the back the woman, ghost, as he started repeating the lyrics from the begging of the song. She wouldnt be too surprised if she looked unrecognizable. She moved in closer just as another round of La das come around. Finishing the song with phase Sam recognized the song with.

''You cant do that. '' A hand grabbed Sam on the shoulder. Music was still echoing in her head. A waitress was strictly looking down at her. The goth blinked, and said the first thing that come to her mind.  
''Can I have a glass of water?'' Her voice raspy from not drinking anything that day. The body and mind remembering how thirsty she was and tired.

''Thank you everyone Thank you again~! We are going on a little break. Dont forget to buy some of our trinkets. Personally singed by myself~ And kissed by my beautiful Lynda~''

Freakshow voice was carried again across the inn, and the waitress frowned at Sam even more. ''I know your kind trying to bother and beg for some coins. You arent tricking me little lady. ''

Beg for coins? Coins...little pennies ...telephone. She is a idiot, Freakshow completely mind whipped her plan of calling home to find out what was going on, or the plan to get help for her two friends and now this woman was ready to trow her out because she looked like a homeless hobo. Could anything else go wrong?

''Now, now, Samantha. Dont be so rash.'' Sam jumped at hearing her full name and the fact it was spoken out by the pale nightmare of a man. He was standing behind her. She glared at him with all venom she owned in her tired bones. He wasnt even looking at her but at the giggling waitress...Giggling...Sam was spook at so many levels.

''W-well...hihi, I wasnt trying to be rash, but, hihihi you know. Those nasty orphans ...hihihi...''

''Whats your name girl?'' He nodded to the waitress flashing her a smile. Lynda was moving in too, blocking the runaway to the left Sam was eyeing. Should she shoot?Her fingers curling around the lipstick, that doubled as a weapon. Resisting to comment he should very well know her name, she answered in short.

''Sam.'' Playing along may give her more information. She just needed to know what was going on. On top of everything, standing still was starting to make her back pain stronger. She ignored it to the best of her abilities.

''Sam? Well look Samantha she is your namesake! You said you wanted water, you must be thirsty, Sam?'' Sam nodded, she could tell there was more going on. He was planning something... it was a trap. The tavern was filled with radio music. Another steam punk song was playing, she felt slightly nervous. She was let go from the waitress and had Lyndas hands settled on her shoulders instead. She was cold but not even close as cold as a hands lacked the glow as well.

''Lets get something more private. You are probably hungry too. '' He hummed leading the way. Sam stomach turned around in dread. Hunger was the last thing on her mind. She was pushed and easily lead up the stairs. The ghost Lynda was strong. She was too warm for a ghost, but was as strong as a ghost. There was the smallest of doubt that maybe she wasnt a ghost. If she just could have a ghost sense to be sure.

The door opened on the first floor and they entered a apartment like room. It looked like a VIP room. The door was closed shut with a soft, yet sound bang. The muffed silence entered the room. And Sam felt utterly trapped. They didnt remove her lipstick gun from her hands yet. Were they that confident that she couldnt cause them harm? Was it a part of their plan? Or did they not know what she held was a gun?

''You are injured.'' The woman spoke, Sam stiffened even more under the hands, her breathing speed up. '' You should sleeep~ '' Lynda poured the last word as Freakshow was still with his back to them.

''No thank you I am not sleepy. '' She hissed and she was surprised that she managed to get out of Lyndas hold. The hood hide any expression the ghost may had. Freakshow turned around and stepped closer to Sam. His expression was way too soft.

''How did you get hurt Sam? And where does it hurt, hm?''

''Like I will tell you. '' The goth hissed trying to get more distance between them. She felt sweat dropping down the side of her face, but she couldnt tell if it was because of the pain that was starting to trouble her more and more or the situation. The lipstick pointed up and aiming.

''Oh but I believe you will tell us everything. Lynda.''

The grin on his face grow into a full wide creepy grin, showing his perfect white teeth. Sam raised her hand more, a dangerous hum coming from her fenton lipstick weapon, a warning for Lynda not to dare to come any closer. ''I still dont think so. The only one speaking will be you. And that would be explaining whats going on. ''

''Lynda what are you waiting for. DO it NOW!''  
She looked reluctantly before she spoke once more. ''Come and be a goood~ child. We want to heelp~ you. Doont reesist~'' She hummed and Sam blinked, eyebrow raised, seconds later she grinned, god thanks for fenton phones!

''Nope, get a step closer and you are getting shot. '' Sams grin was now matching the previously grin of Freakshow. Who was more than displeased. ''I am asking you only once and you better answer me. Are you one of those nasty hunters. Are they now employing children as cannon fodder?'' He spat the words out reaching to grab a cane.

''Hunters? As in ghost hunters?'' Something in the air changed after she said that. Sam was still on high alert so when Lynda rushed at her she shot, but didnt anticipate that she would duck avoiding the shot and punch her in the stomach pressing all air out, sending the goth fly and crash land into the table.

The collision of her back with the hard wood made her all but black out for a moment. If she didnt have a bruise till now, this surely gave her one. Her hand with the weapon got pinned to the desk, even before she remembered to aim it once more and another hand made its way around Sam neck, fixing her in place.

Opening her eyes she could now for the first time see under the hood. Red eyes were dully glowing accompanying a pair of fangs which were bared for her to see. But minus the two things the skin was a healthy human skin color not green. Black hair was falling out the place influenced by gravity.

A second pair of hands reached to her pinned hand holding for its dear life on the weapon. Several moments later and Lyndas stronger hold on the wrist cut her circulation, losing feeling Sam barely felt when the lipstick was removed. Now a weapon lighter. The same hands reached under her hair to her ears and Sam tried to trash, but the lack of air was leaving her dizzy headed. She would pass out at any moment if she doesnt do something. She kicked the hardest she could into Lynda with her heavy boot. She hit a body but it didnt show any effect. Was her kick already that weak, no way?

''Loosen the grip a bit, she is useless if she cannot answer my questions. '' The grip did loosened up, and Sam was gulping for air. She couldnt break out from the hold. Her back was shooting with pain. A weak glare was given towards the pale man who was now looking over the Fenton gear. Inspecting it. Great.

''Where did you hear the word ghost?'' He asked moving out the view of Sam carrying the gear away.

''Aaansweer his questioons~'' Lynda whispered soothingly. Sam lips moved on their own.

''At home. '' Sam was horrified, this was bad. More than just bad. Trying to not slip anything else out she bite her lower lip. Until she could taste blood.

''Where is that? Where is your home?'' He asked from somewhere in the room. The grip on her hand growing stronger. She failed to keep her mount shut.

''Amity Park, A nice place to live. '' Tears started to break into the corner of her eyes. Danny would be so angry once he found out she was thinking she could take on Freakshow on her own.

''Never heard of it. Which continent is that?''

''North America.'' She hated herself for having the tears slip down her cheek and her throat started to sting. It felt so dry.

''Hm... who told you the first time the word ghost. '' She couldnt tell what was on the humans mind. Her voice rasped, when she answered.

''From Dannys parents.'' Freakshow came again into the view a glass of water in his hand. The hand from her neck moved into the top of her hair and raised her some. The glass moved to her lips. She couldnt help herself Sam drunk the glass greedily empty. ''Better?''

''Yes.'' She growled and hissed in pain as the hand let go of her hair to pin her again by the neck against the table. She could see the oversize grin on the mans face. It was so sick he enjoyed how much control he had over her now.

''Who are Dannys parents and what do they do?'' Came the question and Sam wondered what type of game were they playing? It didnt make sense. Freakshow should know who Dannys parents are he kidnapped them, he kidnapped all of their parents!

''They are Maddie and Jack Fenton, they are professional ghost hunters. '' She answered and watching various emotion wander the mans face she quickly asked.

''Whats going on here? Why are you a singer? Shouldnt you be a circus ring leader? A goth?''

He furrowed his eyebrow, pouting. She could watch the debate play out on Freakshow face ''I am a performer, and having a circus would mean needing actually more people to work for me.'' He actually answered her. ''And whats a ... goth? A dead I didnt hear off before? Unlikely.'' Sam blinked the answer slipping again from her lips, despite the shock. He seriously didnt know?

''Someone who likes the darker side of things. They usually listen to death metal and goth music, such as Dismember and Bauhaus. Marilyn Manson is NOT goth. He's just...weird. Real goths are not depressing and suicidal like the posers you see at Hot Topic. Goths are fun to be around and aren't afraid to laugh at themselves every so often. They don't worship Satan and aren't evil despite what some ignorant people might say. Goths don't all dress alike either. They like to create their own unique style. Goths are also very intelligent and creative. A lot of them are writers and artists. Goths DON'T envy the popular people. They are what they are because it makes them happy. Goths would rather stay who they are and be among the so called "freaks" than be like everyone else and be popular. They understand that there are more important things in life than popularity, and usually succeed in life while the popular ones don't become much of anything.

If someone becomes "goth" because they couldn't get any friends or are depressed and angry all the time, they are most likely a poser.'' 3*

She couldnt stop herself, she ranted away at what a true goth is. Was his fault for asking. He was staring at her, speechless. Lynda looked away from Sam face to look confusedly at Freakshow. The grip never loosening. Minutes passed and Sam noticed that the room got quite dark the only light coming from a lamp somewhere in the room.

''Why did you shoot at Lynda?'' He asked, there was a lack of visible emotion in the other eyes. It nearly felt as if he ignored her answer at what goths are. Or attempted to rail back.

''Because she is a ghost.''

''Ha! Caught you! Tell me the true why you shoot Lynda!?'' He gave a nod to the her. Lynda turned her gaze towards Sam and whispered on her ear. ''Only truth dooo you speak. Answeeer him truthfully everything~~'' The voice felt so good eyes clouding for a few moments.

''Because she is a ghost. ''

''LIAR! Why are you lying!?''

''I am not lying I fight ghost every day, together with Danny. I fought Lynda and you before. '' Sam shock her head. Danny... right she had to fight it just like Danny fought the mind control before. She can do it for him. She had to try her best.

''You meet a ghost?'' There was a disbelieve in his voice.

''Yes, I meet many ghost. You did to, you controlled ghost at one point. ''Sam answered despite her efforts to break the spell placed on her.

''What is the name of the capital?''

Sam found the question weird but didnt really resisted to answer that one. ''Washington, D.C.''

Freakshow was about to ask more when a knock was heard on the door. ''Coming~ powdering my nose~'' He cheerfully answered before continued smoothly to Lynda in a demanding whisper. ''Take enough to make her pass out for a few hours. I want her alive, there is a lot I want to ask.'' He turned his back to them. Lynda once again leaned to Sam ear. ''Sleeep~'' The eyelids felt heavy and quickly closed. Just seconds later Sam was off to sleeping land. Dreaming about Danny and Tucker and a normal day at school.

 **Well that is~Sam hates me.**

 **Sam:... Yes I do.**

 **Give me your guesses who will be in next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	9. Talk with cookies

**A/N Sorry for the lack of chapters. Bad week and the neighbor by mistake cutting off the land line for repai took its time and my internet came back for 6h before it got killed once more. Water entered the cable because the repairs were done poorly. And of course it takes another week to get it fixed. Hopefully this time the repairs are lasting...**

 **If everything works I will be once more posting every Friday. Either way Dont own Dp.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Last time:**_

 _''Would you like to watch the thunderstorm with me? My room does have the best view to the sky in this house.''_

 _Silence._

 _Danny was positive he failed and made himself look like a idiot. Trying to save some of his dignity he started to pick the empty plates and glasses up._

 _''Forget it, it was just a stupid-''_

 _''Yes I would like that.''_

o.0

 _Both half death jumped when the shrill bell rung. ''What is it now?!'' Danny questioned glaring at the door, he was in a defensive position. The two exchanged a softer look, and Phantom understood. He went around the corner hiding and ready to attack. Vlad still in his full gear slowly unlocked the door. It opened with a eerie sound. His gun was loaded and ready to shot the visitor. He would have shoot if it wasnt his brain catching up with his eyes and informing him who was the figure on his doorstep in two thirty in the morning._

 _''Going somewhere, Plasmius?''_

 ** _And now:_**

* * *

"Going somewhere, Plasmius?''

The purple cloak moved on the wind the face raising the hood, uncovering the two chocolate brown eyes, and a scar over one of them. They looked amused at the fact that a fuzzing gun was a inch away from their nose.

''Great Mayor!'' Vlad exclaimed in surprise already dreading what the lighting could really mean. Lowering the gun, he turned around, shouting out to the boy hiding ready to jump into action at the first sound of a fight.'' Daniel make some tea. '' Vlad ordered his tone serious as ever and closed the door once his guest entered, putting back up the chain. Obliviously the boy ignored the order and instead processed to jump and hug the Mayor full hearty. Jealousy raised its head at the affection the boy gave out to the Mayor so willingly, but somehow he pushed it down, for later to deal with. There were more pressing matters asking for his attention first.

''Its good to see you too Phantom. I hope you are not causing too much trouble for Vladimir?''

'' You are always so busy. I wanted to visits, but there always something getting in the way. '' The boy ignored the question not really wanting not to cause the trouble. He grinned at the Mayor. He looked up at him like a guardian, Clockwork was there when he had it at hardest, and he only lived with Vlad because it was the Great Mayor idea. Danny trusted and believed him.

''That you two are both awake at this hour does make things easier.'' The mayor said smiling softly at the grinning boy. It was Vlad voice from behind them that asked the reasonable question.

''What is so urgent that it brings you to my home at nearly three o'clock in the morning? Not that I am not used to your visits at the most impossible of times.''

''Lets move to your living room, for that. Some tea would be nice. '' Clockwork watched Danny run off to the kitchen to make the tea, once out the hallway he turned to Vlad his face losing any hint of smile. The halfa narrowed his eyes in response. The anticipation was making the air fell tense.

'' He visited me tonight. '' He said simply. He secretly enjoyed the reaction those words caused, the absolutely shocked face that statement left on his friend. The eyes were all but comically wide. Vlad was the Great Mayor most trusted hunter, doing the most dangerous and most sensitive jobs for the man. In perfect secrecy. From inventing things, information gathering, spying into enemies ranks all the way up to hunting down specific dead or the unusual. And all that while ensuring there were barely any connecting visible between them to any spying eye. No one knew Vlad Master Cog was the trusted man of the Great Mayor, and not even Danny knew how many secrets the two shared.

One of many secret was the existence of ghosts. Especially the existence of the Clockwork ghost, the master of Time.

''Fifth...'' Vlad whispered the cogs turning in his head, it didnt make any sense. He raised his gun and pointed it to his smirking guest. Face turning emotionless. _Well Danny will so hate him for this. More than usually.'_ 'You ... '' Vlad couldnt make the sentences, the aim was on a spot on the chest, just under the skin there was the main cog that made the machine in the Great Mayor chest turn and click. The machine he designed to save the mans life. Shooting it would be the most effective way to kill him. Regardless of which type of dead he became.

''Its disappointing.'' Vlad managed to say, begging for his friend to do the first threatening act so he could push himself into shooting. If he keep on just standing there, smiling as if he was having the greatest time, he wouldnt find the strength to finish him off. Was Danny making him weak?... It didnt help that his senses were off too. Was his sense working or not tonight?

'' The saying goes _'The Dead live, because they cheated the death'_ well in my case. _'I live because my death cheated.'_ '' He chuckled not showing the smallest hint of felling threatened for having the gun aimed at himself. ''Use more your instincts than your brain Plasmius.'' He finished walking into the living room, lit up the flames to warm up and made himself comfortable on the expensive couch.

Vlad was still standing in the hallway, he could tell. Clockwork lived, he could tell. He would have sensed him as a Dead if he was ...a Dead...A perk of being half Dead himself. But what he knew and the logic coming from that told him clearly that Clockwork to be walking around still looking like that, after the fifth visit should be only possible if he became a Dead... But he wasnt. He could feel the start of a headache creeping up. He is not getting any sleep tonight. Lowering the gun he placed it back into its holder.

''What is with you?'' His little badger was holding a tray with cookies and three cups of steaming tea. He stopped when he noticed the adult just staring in front of himself like he saw yet another impossible thing. Well that was exactly what Vlad was thinking he saw. Stealing a cookie from the tray the boy was holding and nibbling it he walked into the living room. The only light coming from the fireplace. ''Explain.'' His instincts told him to trust the Great Mayor, but he wouldnt be able to sit still until he knows what was going on.

''First thing first. Here. '' The man trow something out his pocket at Vlad who catch it with ease, raising a eyebrow he looked down at the object. ''Well today is truly full of surprises...Does it need repairing?''

The medallion in the shape of a cog was resting in Plasmius palm. His fingers tracing the object as it was something unique and extremely precious. Danny peeked to see the medallion, curious at what it does.

''No.'' Answered the Great Mayor with a definite tone. Danny raised more on his tip toes tilting his head to see if it had any markings on the side. Or a place for winding it up.

''You know he could have given it back personally. It would be the least he could do. ''

Clockwork smirked taking a sip from his tea. ''I am sorry, but with his words. ' _Not happening.'_ '' Vlad sighed and gave the medallion to Danny, being annoyed how the boy was trying to inspect it with his eyes. Being too proud to ask to see it. Vlad was confident he couldnt figure out what it do anyway. Bonus it would keep the boy busy, maybe even distracted from the conversation about to happen. It would lead to less explaining.

Seating down he took another cookie and waited for the Great Mayor to do the explaining he requested. He didnt forget the lighting show, and was positive it connected to what his friend had to tell him. The return of the medallion was just posing a heap of new question on the older halfas mind. He wanted some answers.

''You could just ask, but I suppose you are too proud Vladimir.'' Now Vlad was pouting, a mystery on how the mayor was able to guess his thought, yet again. And on bonus implicate how similar he and Danny were. He was used to it, knowing the man his whole life.

''This time doesnt count, it was a ...unplanned visit.''

''Unplanned? Someone who knows everything, does a unplanned visit, please forgive me for finding it highly unlikely.'' Vlad responded, crossing his legs and taking another cookie.

''Knows everything?'' Danny peeked from the medallion at the two adults. More than obliviously showing how many question he would love to ask someone who knows everything. He was ignored by both. Which didnt really sit with him but he let it slide, turning the medallion over to feel the under side with his fingers up.

''You would be correct, if ... one played by the rulers. Sadly he didnt play and therefore I got to deal with the consequences.'' That was weird to say Danny noticed. If someone didnt play by the rulers why should the Great Mayor get in trouble for it? Was that person working for the great mayor?

''Ah, _'death cheated'_ , bent the rulers to his liking. I see. I truly wondered if that habit would have stayed or not... Now I suppose I have my answer, it did. Is it a punishment for him or you?'' Vlad had that face, the one which said he was remembering something and now everything made sense. Sadly Danny was still feeling confused.

''Cannot tell you.'' Another sip was taken by the Mayor.

''About who are you two talking?'' The boy couldnt hold it anymore. He was ignored by Vlad while Clockwork turned to him, shaking his head, he apologetically smiled. Clockwork than continued. '' More than one will be. Only one is truly evil, The others are approachable for alliances. ''

More than one? One is evil? That made sense in Danny head so this was to hunt some Dead.  
''Understanding. I will do my part of the job. '' Vlad answer cemented Danny belief, he would help too. If they were dangerous as much as the cheese head wondered and dangerous enough to have Clockwork come personally to tell them to deal with them. It meant only one thing Vlad will have to take Danny help for this.

''Be gently. Priority is sending them back. '' That was slightly off to say too. Werent they dealing with the Dead? Sending them back where? Maybe it was a code for killing them swiftly?

Vlad nodded once more, already on his forth cookie. ''What about the medallion?''

''Everything happens for a reason. ''

''Got it, you are clueless about it. '' The statement made the Mayor roll his eyes. The Mayor wasnt clueless he just lacked some information. But Clockwork could guess some possibilities involving the little invention. Danny till now figured the invention was a handwork from Master Cog. It was more advance than anything he ever saw before. He assumed it had a radius of working but that was pretty much it. It was bugging him where the power would be coming from as well as what it was doing?

''What is the medallion? ''

Danny watched a glance being shared between the two adults before Vlad chuckled. It was ironic Vlad thought that just a half a hour ago he was thinking about it, teasing his boy about it. Only to have the boy now hold the item in his hand and having no idea its was his biggest invention. Well the biggest of the ones he made alone.

''Well, my boy. You asked me what was the priceless invention I gave out for free. Well you are holding it. ''

The shine in the boys eyes was award enough. It made Vlad feel happy, he couldnt really place what exactly was the reason for happiness. Ether way he didnt mind it.

''Anything else Clockwork?''

''Only two things. We will have to do repairs. And he will need new furniture for his home. A more comfortable couch would be appreciated. I am sure you can buy it. I would like some nice black or purple. ''

Several moments passed in silence when Vlad worked the hints out into the message just like the Great Mayor did when he was walking the secret passages to Vlads home.

''I see.'' He responded, understanding them, a knowing smile and nod of confirmation was given by Clockwork.

''He wasnt as talkative as all the other times?''

''It was a unplanned visit Vlad what did you await? ''

''Maybe spending eight to nine weeks in my guest room maybe?''

Clockwork chuckled taking another sip from his tea. Vlad nod taking his own tea and Danny caught a knowing look coming from the Great Mayor.

It was killing Danny he could see the silent exchange between them, but there was no hints on what those looks and nods actually meant. He was reminded then, how much history the two shared, from when they worked together inventing and Vlad working for the Great mayor. Danny tried to piece the hints on his own only coming up with one thing.

''Wait, those lighting that we saw? Could it have to do something with these person you two mentioned? ''

''That goes with out saying, little badger.'' The last cookie from the plate was snatched by the older halfa standing up. The forces they will be dealing with will be nothing like they saw before. Powerful enough to damage the staff was already scary in its own, Vlad mused.

'' Daniel, come I need to re-gear you. Give that back. '' He snatched the medallion out the boys hand and put it in his pocket. The powers and various function of medallion will be useful against what ever unknown they are going to face, beside the main function of negating the effect of the staff, it must be meant as a fail safe.

Danny protested, he was trying to help. There was no reason to be in such a bad mood. ''Re-gear? Why? My gear is in perfect working order. Shouldnt we already go and check it out. Not waist time?''

''A week ago you were trying to break into my weapon vault and now that I say I am going to give you weapons you are saying no?'' He raised his eyebrow at the boy who was only one of two persons alive who were able to completely confuse him.

''You are offering it. That must be part of some plan of yours. I am not part of those! ''

''Listen to Vladimir. '' Clockwork interjected cutting a full blown argument before it even got into full swing, Plasmius had a response at that ready but cut he it back, glad at the time safer, yet a bit jealous as he watched how easily the young halfa listened to the mayor. One day, one day the boy will listen to him with the same amount of trust. Until then... Phantom frowned but allowed to be dragged down the stairs to the basement. The several levels of the basement, where only one was the weapon vault, the others were having other function. A invention laboratory, a testing lab, at least two levels of storage. Danny could bet there were more levels and hidden storage.

R&R


	10. Have some questions with your tea

**A/N Thanks a lot for the fav and reviews ^^ Means a lot for inspiration and they make me smile.**

 ***pops a balloon* Yay reached over 1k view. I am happy with it.**

 **There is one thing, I was wondering if anyone would be interested to bounce some ideas with me for this story? They would be heavily spoiled if they do, but it would help me to talk with someone about this story. My friends arent in this fandom so... If you are interested to hear some of my rambling maybe give a bit of input, or simply listen to me, PM me. ^^**

 **Do not own DP**

 **Vincent belongs to a good friend of mine. Who let me use him here. ^^**

 **Enjoy~**

''...Do you think she will be fine?''

''She fall from the skies what do you think?''

'' And yet she isnt flat like a pancake.''

''True. Shouldnt we take her inside? ''

''Probably, she will catch a cold otherwise. You carry her.''

''Why me? I am not your servant... Fine I will carry her. Stop looking like a kicked puppy about to whelp.''

''Thank you~''

She opened her eyes slowly, there were two figures above her. Two people. She closed her eyes once more she felt too tired for it. The bickering voices faded away.

The smell of green tea was filling her nose, it was nice. She felt warm as well. There was a soft noise but she ignored it. Her brain starting to jog back into functioning. She tried to remember what she did this morning. That worked fine, she followed her steps all the way to the late afternoon and a guest that came over... She opened the door and he was there smirking.

It took her a few more minutes to pull the memory of what happened after, they were all in the lab. Correct. Lab because the invention was complete and it was to be officially started that moment. Presented. Her mom and dad wanted to presented it. What happened next... Her eyes opened with a shock. It didnt work it explode on them all! Did they die?

''Danny!''

''No its Pauls. '' A man in black robes and light brown hair, with bangs falling in his eyes was sitting beside the bed drinking a cup of tea. He was holding a small secretive smile, his eyes were closed but he still gave the impression that he was watching her carefully.

''Idiot, she didnt meant you. She must have called for someone important to her with the name Danny. Isnt it so, you beautifully flower? '' Another man in similar robes with long golden hair knitted in a braid that reached pass his waist line spoke to her. His deep clear eyes looked at her charming her for a moment. He took the hand in his own. The hands were soft at touch and he kissed the back of hers. Making the owner of the hand blush.

''You are lovely as a rose blooming in the sun rise.'' Said the man, playing on the fact of the heat she could feel in her cheeks, she knew she was blushing. It was not every day a charming person kissed your hand. A charming person that could easily pass as a Oscar winning actor. Before she could pull her hand out the mans soft hands, he jumped away rubbing his leg. ''Ow! Pauls I saw that!'' See didnt see it. The man stopped rubbing his shin to pout in a adorable fashion. Danny could pout just like that as well.

''I have no idea what you mean.'' Pauls hummed looking at her as he placed his tea down. ''Dont fall for him. Vincent is just naturally like that. How are you?'' Naturally like that? She rubbed her eyes, as she took a deep breath. She had to focus and not get swept away with the happenings around her.

''I...I think I am okay... Was there anyone else with me?'' She asked a bit more hopeful than she wanted, giving a look around the pale looking room willing there to be more beds with well known faces to her... Vincent looked at her before shaking his head, he looked more serious and less flirty. It nearly felt like he flipped a switch. He still looked like a model or a actor, thought.  
''No you sustained a hard fall. We saw no one else. Was it a flying accident?'' She closed her eyes, taking in slow breaths.

''Whats your name?'' Pauls asked giving her a gently rub on her shoulder. He looked sympathetic once the smile was gone. She noted that he was harder to read when he smiled. It was his poker face, probably.

''Jasmine...call me Jazz.'' The teenage girl said to the young man noticing another thing, she was in a white night dress. Not the cloths she wore before. She blushed again. Someone undressed her while she was unconsciousness. She looked at the two men in the room they must have been around 25 for Vincent and 30 something for Pauls. It was like Vincent was reading her mind.

''Pauls did it.'' He pointed to the man who was sitting beside her bed. Jazz didnt think as she all but slapped him. Well she tried to slap him, but he grabbed her hand by the wrist swiftly. His grip strong and unmovable, but not cutting her circulation. Vincent was suppressing giggles behind Pauls, who only was smiling a small smile asking in a flat tone.

''Did what?''

''Um...'' Jazz started before she used her free hand to pull a bit on the night dress. ''My cloths...'' The man didnt drop the smile as he let go of her wrist to answer. ''A nun changed you out your wet cloths. Dont believe everything that Vincent tells you.''

''Ah, I am hurt, to think you would falsely accuse me of lying! I just meant it was my dearest friend Pauls who carried you inside.'' The man overly flashy declared. It was so clear he was enjoying that he set her up to slap his friend. Jazz was sure they were brothers for a moment there. Their behavior would fit right in that pattern, from what she could see. Vincent said they were friends, must be for a long time friends...Pauls didnt move a muscle on his face as they listened to Vincent words. Did he knew that accusation well? Or did such situation happened often to him? He looked like a statue sitting there, too used.

''Sorry...I shouldnt have assumed.'' Jazz apologized. ''Where am I?'' If her family and friends werent there with here...she was the only one who... She didnt allow herself to even think, that she was the only one living. Something must have happened and all of them got separated. Exactly! She isnt the only one left. Vincent voice cut her dreadful mussing short.

''You are in Stalemate Academy.''

''The church in the complex of the Stalemate Academy.'' Pauls corrected Vincent smiling a more emotional smile to the blond. Jazz wasnt too sure which emotion was inside the smile but Vincent rolled his eyes in response. Interesting. She stopped herself from analyzing the duo dynamics to mull over the new piece of information. She knew every single collage and academy and neither had that specific name. And wasnt Stalemate a therm for something. She rubbed her head, it hurt a bit.

Which academy had a church in the complex? Maybe she was in England? ''I will get you some herbal tea for your headache. '' Pauls said which confused Jazz more. Herbs and not aspirin. She asked it aloud, only to find the two look at each other before looking at her.  
'' Aspirin?... From where are you?''

It was Vincent who asked while Pauls stood beside him with both hands held behind his back, his unreadable smile back on his face.  
''Amity Park.''  
The silence followed her words. Jazz clarified by naming which state was Amity park in only to receive more stares. She noticed the hints of the two man knowing each other well enough as they silently communicated. Close friendship with hints of something... she couldnt yet catch what this something was that she noticed. Pauls left without a word, leaving her alone with Vincent.

''Did I say something wrong?'' Jazz asked Vincent who waved his hand to sit down on the bed edge. '' Dont worry about Pauls he will be back in a moment. Can you tell me about your family? They must be worried about you. ''

Jazz wondered if telling the priest, she assumed him to be one, that her family was a bunch of ghost hunters obsessed with ghost and anything ghost related building something like a portal which exploded on all of them, making her... apparently fall from the skies into a church inside a academy complex she never heard of, was such a good idea... Nope, they would declare her ready for a mental institution.

''We all were in the family blimp.'' Lie close to what you know. Family blimp sounded like rich people but more believable. On top they mentioned something along flying accident. Lie close to what they would believe. Meaning it would be easier for the lie to not be questioned. She hoped. She still didnt finish the book about lying methods and discovering liars yet... Hopefully the last two chapters had nothing too important in it.

''Oh your poor girl. It must have been horrible. ''

''Yeah..there was a explosion...I dont know where anyone is.'' Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with as much comfort a single face could hold. She couldnt help herself but blushing, so she looked must have misinterpreted the action as h slowly and gently pulled into a hug. The man smelled of a flower garden. It suited him and was comfortable... Instantly she mentally scold her self for not being a adult for a moment there. She gave a small hug back to the man. This time at least she hold back what was on tip of her tongue. She learn her lesson of saying we will see who hug at last, while you are in earshot of the person hugging you. It ruins the trust. Vincent let her go, once more patting her shoulder.  
''You must be still in shock. '' He said, Jazz smiled weakly resting her face in her palm. Partly to get her hot face back under the control. She had to establish some more trust. She had to find everyone.

''I...They are fine?'' She asked him weakly looking at him as someone who feared the worst. Which she discovered wasnt that hard. She did feared the worst could have happened.

The door opened and Pauls carried a tray with a cup on it. The tea smelled sweet and she accepted the offered cup, then raised her eyebrows when she noticed how both of the men were intensely watching her smell the tea. It could have something put in it. She read more than enough books and reports to know that shady figures in bars would love to slip suspicious substances in drinks.

She wasnt in a bar.  
There were no shady figures, minus the weird priest pair.  
She fall from the sky because of a explosion, and that was just her daily life.  
Her life wasnt normal, so such a normal thing as getting your drink spiked wasnt really believable.

She drunk the tea not really liking the distinct taste the tea had. She never tasted it before but, she was sure she will never forget it.

Pauls and Vincent in unison let out a breath making her look at them curiously. ''I am sorry we needed to make sure you are no evil Dead trying to harm the students of the academy. '' Vincent explained happily clasping his hands.

''...And drinking tea told you that...how?''

Jazz placed the cup down. Great she must have now drunk some ecto tea or something.

''Its Blood blossom tea. The red flowers are good for headache and the Dead are allergic to it. It even hurts them just breathing the smell in.'' Pauls explained, helpful. Jazz nodded and decide not to get Danny anywhere close to those flowers. She didnt want to test out if he would have a deadly allergic reaction to it or not.

''Do you have anyone we could call?'' Pauls continued after a short pause of Jazz just staring into the cup thinking. She shock her head. Who could they possible call. The police? They would be hopeless with this situation. Vlad would work, if sadly he was not with them when the explosion happened. He was so that option fall short as well.

''You are all alone? It must be so hard on you. I am truly sorry.'' Vincent placed a hand over his mount turning to Pauls and leaning his face into the other shoulder. Pauls on other hand had his eyes closed soft smile in place. It could meant anything.

She didnt correct them as they might be right. Who could guaranty that Fenton works still stand. The explosion may have wipe all of Amity of the map for that matter. She gulped.

''You cant keep her. ''

'' You kept those puppies. And it wouldnt be keeping. Its our duties to help the poor souls that need our help.''

''Thats different the puppies were helpless.''

''She is too.''

''Vincy, she should be given to the police they handle the people problems. We arent responsible...''

''She fall from the skies in front of us, I think that makes her our responsibility.''

'' Where would she stay?''

''In the dorms.''

''Yes she could stay in the dorms if she were a student.''

''So problem solved. Pauls.''

''For horse stables, She is not a student. Its a question if she has enough brain to pass the entry exams.''

Jazz looked at the duo bickering about her. She blinked usually people didnt talk about her like she wasnt in the room. She hadnt yet deiced what to do, but a strike of pride hit her, as she heard Pauls question her intelligence. She could pass ANYTHING. A overly sugar sweat tone left her lips. '' Oh please, uncle Vincent, my mom always wished for me to enroll here. I-if she is... I...I would want to make her happy.'' He voice shock just at the right spot to make her sound as if she was trying to fight the facts of her present.

She let her inner child out, just this one time. Pauls liked puppies, so she will give him puppies. In form of the most manipulative and helpless kicked puppy look she could muster. It melted both man, wrapping them around her finger. She was pleased with her handy work.

''I suppose it wouldnt hurt to try. '' Pauls cave in first, to have Vincent jump and hug him before he moved to hug Jazz. Jazz returned the hug. She was pleased she didnt end up causing doubt in them. The hug was soon over, but Vincent still stayed quite close.

''So, lets get over what you know so we can give you quick lesson on what ever you need to pass. We will help you. '' Vincent warmly responded, Pauls nodded. He kept that neutral expression on his face.

''Can you read and write?''

Jazz was pulled away from glancing at Pauls to look at Vincent was he joking? With a scowl she replied simply with a yes.

''How much is 21 plus 53''

Instant response '' 74'' If the test was this easy she will pass with flying colors, with her eyes closed.

'' How much is the square root of 169?''

''13'' Vincent grinned at her answer. It was like he was ready to do something. She became more wary just in case.

''What is twice of definite integral of 2 * x minus x ^ 3 dx from 0 to the root of 2 '' He had a evil smile as if he was sure she we fail the answer. She smirked eyes closing so she could write in her mind the solution out. Several seconds later she simply responded.

''Two.'' Vincent looked shocked. Jazz simply smiled it was really a basic problem for her. Nothing too hard.

'' What is the Scientific name for horses? ''

'' Equus caballus ''

''Biggest city?''

''New York.''

It was Pauls who shock his head. '' You can say that you do not know it. Just making up places doesnt cut you points for imagination.'' Jazz stared at the man, there was disbelief on her face. First he dared to say she was wrong. Second did he just said he didnt even hear of New York? Third did he just say she would make stuff up.

''No need to worry I will catch you up on geography. '' Vincent grinned as if he just got a delicious cookie. She breathed deeply in, wondering what the implication was. They could just lie to her face...Vincent didnt looked as if he was telling a lie.

''Who was the founder of Chaturanga and why did he founded it right there?''

Now Jazz was silent. Chaturanga...it was familiar, it was game connected wasnt it? She knew what it was... she read it once. Only problem she read it once in elementary school, and she didnt care much about games... making ti hard to remember. Deciding against guessing she shock her head looking displeased she couldnt answer it.

''Really?'' Vincent looked astonished. ''It was the First great mayor, Mainspring. He choose the most rainy place in all lands for increased protection of the Dead. ''

Jazz rattled her brain but she was sure she never read in any history book about that. It was common fact for Vincent and even Pauls and their wonder about her own lack of displaying the common knowledge. Something was definitely off.

''I never got around to read much history. I would like to learn that. '' She said, at which Vincent more than readily nodded. ''There are many books we can give you to read. ''

Vincent nodded as if he could understand the lack of appeal of history to a young person. ''Do you know sword play or fencing? ''

''I read about both.'' She answered wondering what kind of academy was se now trying to actually get into.

''One more question Vincent and than let her sleep. Her head must have taken a stronger hit... She needs to get better we can teach her from tomorrow. '' Pauls said calmly moving his bangs out his eyes only to have them fall right back where they were. It wasnt for actually seeing better, it was a habit a tick. Now was it a sing of emotion or a habit of the nervous?

''Last question than young lady. Tell me the types of the Dead?''

Jazz mulled the question over, types of Dead. It sounded a lot like ghost hunting science. She tried hard to keep away from it. Of course she will be asked exactly that. The lack of being asked the thing you avoid to learn. She still tried.

''There are... the truly dead. '' A approving nod from Vincent urging her to keep on going.  
''Ecto blobs and ecto entities. '' She wasnt sure if she nailed her but it sounded about right in her head. Sadly it apparently wasnt right. Vincent started laughing holding his sides.

Pauls came over petting vincent shaking back. As the man tried hard to catch himself from falling off the chair, from the contact. The laughing was cut short too. ''Nice joke. No one could hurt their heads that hard.'' Pauls spoke, making Jazz laugh a bit. She faked the laugh as she didnt found it funny in the least.

''A-and just for the record, what is the answer. ''

Pauls was supporting a glaring Vincent making the blond stand by leaning onto the brown haired. Pauls shrugged. ''Vampires, Werewolf and the most rare Unusual'' She studied the face will all her book knowledge skills. He had to be laying to her? He wasnt being serious. Vincent pulled himself away from Pauls smiling once more charmingly as he wished Jazz a good sleep and sweet dreams.

Jasmine answered on auto pilot, watching the two men leave. Jazz was all alone now. Taking the now cold blood blossom tea she drunk it. He didnt look like he was telling her lies. The tea actually did felt nice for her troubling headache. She looked once more around the bare small room. It white yellow walls looking old and used. She drunk the rest of the tea in one gulp placing the cup on the nightstand with the ceramic clank. She hugged her knees and buried her face into them.

She felt the wish for her plush. For Bearstein. Hand moved to rub her tired eyes. She will need to think this carefully over during the night.

''...Mom ...Dad... what did you actually invent?!''

 **R &R**


	11. Kie estas mi?

**Thank you for all the reviews and fav^.^**

 **Dont own DP**

The small moon was filling up the sky, shining alongside the starts. It light bathed the landscape. From the west coast a wood line stretched, broken up with the shine of bronze and metal cities. Yellow light from their streets and houses rivaling the stars. Black tracks as the night cutting their way across the lands like a sparing network connecting the shimmering dots on earth. To the east one could see the stone desert taking over, one spot in the stone face stood up. A black ruin, shimmered in the moonlight. Pine forest hugging the death city from one side. To the north more cities could be seen, one stood out especially. The greatest city of them all. High up in the skies were the only things that could rival it. The sky cities of the nobles.

One spot was especially interesting this night, somewhere down in one of the many shallow canyons that existed. In one of those not even ten meter deep a boy was walking.

In the deep of the night his grumbling stomach echoed from the walls. ''Man, I should eaten more if I were to be lost in a canyon, with no signal what so ever. '' Grumbled a tired teen to his faithfully companion his PDA. Its battery life was down to half. He had two back up batteries for a extra day or two but... What if he stays lost for longer? He couldnt possible live with out it.

The night was a clear one, the chills were not that bad, it was like a summer night. The occasional howling of the wind making the boy shiver from both the creepy and cold. There were moments he could have sworn that he heard footsteps somewhere up on the shadows of the cliff. Which he could just as much swear to have been moving. There were barely any vegetation and when he woke up it was already sun setting.

His back pack survived with him, giving him a comfort of the thermos and ecto gun hidden inside together with more tech devices and carriages that turned his PDA into all sorts of amazing, as well as The Foley, just in case he needed again ghost bug spry.

He sat down on the stone tired from all the walking. He made a lot of breaks along the way. There was no helping that as he was catching his breath. Shifting the backpack from his back between his legs and hugging it, Tuck was wondering where his friends were. One hand slipping into the backpack, fingers wrapping around the Fenton ecto gun. The security it gave him kept him collected. If a ghost jumped him he would be able to protect himself. Or at least buy enough time to hide somewhere.

The explosion must have teared a hole in the fabric of space-time and he could be anywhere from different time up to different planet or plane of existence. His eyes snapped open. Looking at his PDA he saw that three hours passed. He fall asleep, but what woke him up? He pulled the back pack even closer, not pulling the gun yet out.

''Hey if you are ninjas, I dont see you guys around. Which means you are just getting better. How about coming out so I can congratulate you on your improvement?'' The boy chuckled at how well he adapted a joke for this situation making himself feel better. Only thing he didnt await was that someone was there listening and jumped down. Showing them self just like he asked them. His heart nearly jumped out his rib cage.

In the clear moon shine was a big fearfully looking beast, hunched over to have its white eyes emptily pierce the boy figure. It wasnt a second from when the beast jumped out the shadow down from the cliff when the boy exclaimed in a overly relived voice, that confused the beast greatly. As it rarely ever heard voice be relived by its appearance. It was usually screams, cries or anger.

''Wulf! Kiel vi fartas?! ''*1 The beast stepped backwards in pure shock. Many silent things happened in those follow up moments. First Tucker realized that this was indeed a werewolf, but it was not really looking like Wulf. The second thing was that he slowly pulled the gun out. Just to be safe.

The beast was breathing heavily, taking in lot of the smell of the world surroundings. The beast could hear the shuffling of the boy, but assumed it to be typical for young. But the words he spoke were in the language spoken by them. Wondering how that worked, knowing the humans were not aware of what words to speak. Or to speak them right. The beast ears were on high alert. The other thing just as shocking was the name he just spoken out. The name of the traitor. The beast shock its head.

''Vi parolas Esperante? ''*2 The beast pointed a claw at Tuck, its head turning to the side questioningly.

Tucker breath in slowly. Lowering his gun down he responded still speaking in Esperante.  
''Yes I do. You are not Wulf...''  
''No.'' The werewolf stepped closer with tender steps as if trying not to scare a kitten into running for its dear life. The eyelids flattered closed over the white eyes making Tuck realize this ghost must be blind. A forever later, or just a few minutes depending on the perspective. The beast was sniffing Tucker up. It was tickling the boy so he giggled. Tuck eased up, going so far as to reach out and scratch the beast behind the ear where he knew Wulf liked it too.

He grinned when he watched the werewolf tap its foot against the stone from the nice sensation. Sadly the beast jerked its head away. Shaking it as trying to dry wet fur before the werewolf tilted its head on the other side.

''I am Mona. ''

''Nice to meat you Mona I am Tucker Foley thats TF as Too Fine '' He introduced himself, the back pack was again on his back. The gun loosely held in his hand. The tail of the werewolf slowly flickered left and than right something later Tucker would read as her way of making hard chooses. The ghost werewolf didnt look mean so he didnt fell like he needed to aim at her.

''Are you hungry, pup? ''

''I am Dying from hunger!'' The boy overreacted. He missed dinner and it was already time for midnight snack.

''What do you want?'' She tilted her head on the other side inching closer to Tuck, the tail slowing its motion.

''I want a big piece of meat, like a steak or maybe lots of chicken? That could do as well. '' Mona, a werewolf with black fur let out a deep sound of approval. Tucker passed her test. He smelled, he spoke and he had hunger. The wolf lady wrapped her hands in a flash of movement around Tucker and jumped up. Tucker gasped in surprise and hold onto her for dear life as the werewolf moved as fast as the wind. Out the canyon and across stony desert she run with no troubles what so ever, they surroundings passed in a blur until they reached a city left in ruins. It looked like the place was ruined for a long time ago.

Mona slowed down smelling the air, her ears twitching. She was satisfied with what ever she checked as she came to a halt and carried Tucker into one of the many half collapsed buildings.

''Pup, go down to the basement. You will find where I stay. Be put there. Lit the oven. If you know how. I am getting meat. '' With that promise Mona was gone. Well Tucker had no idea where he was but at least he made a friend with a ghost. The prospect of food made him grin and he found the stairs and the basement room that looked like someone lived in it. There were matters, a few skirts and dresses all looking somewhat thorn, a super old white oven. One of those that worked on burning wood. Tucker was gaping at how old fashioned the thing was. Who would even use that anymore?

With lack of internet or mobile signal the teen couldnt google how to operate the heating device so he decide to just do a inventory check. There wasnt anything much new. More tech, more cables, some older magazine, his Foley all body spray. He smiled at the bottle, and after concluding the mix maybe keep the normal bugs just as away... He sprayed it just a bit on himself. As good last in his pack was some more ghost hunting tech. He did pick out a pair of the fenton phones, but only because they needed a bit of repair...He planned to do it before sleeping... He could attempt to fix them here, there was a good chance he could use them to contact Danny or Sam.

He heard the werewolf once she was already in the room. ''Wow You are silent as a ghost! '' He was proudly grinning at his pun. Mona tilted confusedly her head at the boys comment and started ripping feathers off the several wild birds she hold in one of her big hands. ''You know, because you are a ghost and was silent like a ghost...'' As no response came his way he assumed she didnt share the comedic gene.

''Sam would be sooo angry for killing wildlife.'' He tried with a change of topic, Mona shrugged.

''Not the talkative type, huh?'' What else could he say to a werewolf ghost...

''Thats not it. I dont know a Sam?'' The werewolf ghost that didnt really gave a glow off as typical ghost answered. Actually Tucker noticed there was no chilly feeling in the room and she was not really ghostly appearing...He ignored it for the moment. It was a freaking werewolf, black fur and long claws, sharp teeth,what else beside a ghost could it be?

''Sam is a good friend of mine. She loves nature and all life. We constantly argue about eating meat or not. I once draw a face on several apples, because she doesnt eat anything that has a face.'' Tucker started packing all the things back in the pockets and back pack not to risk loosing anything. Laughing at the memory. ''You should have seen her face. Danny and I couldnt stop laughing at how she stared! ''

''But you cannot help the taste of meet? ''

''Absolutely! It taste sooo good! '' Mona chuckled nodding, the birds were ready for backing so the werewolf had no problem making the fire in the old stove and placing two birds inside a metal bow and let the oven do its magic. The room got a lot warmer. The big ghost strode beside Tucker, dropping her form beside him on the matters on the floor, once again she nuzzled her snout into tucker face and making the boy giggle from it tickling.  
''H-hey stop it tickles Mona. What are you doing? ''

''Trying to see you, remember you smell. ''  
The teen managed to get a bit away and gave a look into the white eyes. He waved his hand in front of the eyes. Monas ears didnt twitch. ''You are really blind? I am sorry.''

''Dont be pup. My senses are good. They make it easy to live. Pack is there to too.''

Tucker nodded, allowing the claw-hand slowly feel up his face, it messed his glasses and cap up in the process. He didnt protest. ''You know my name is Tucker, why you calling me pup?''

''How old are you?'' Mona replied, moving away her claw to once again sniff Tucker up.

''I am fifteen.''

''I am 127. You are a pup to me. Mine pup.'' Tucker would have said a pun on how she didnt look a day older than 50, but something else stopped him. The mine pup part stopped him.

''Say, why did you took me here?'' He asked carefully.

''You were alone and lost.''

He blinked, he better never mention to his friends that a werewolf ghost thought of him as a lost puppy and took him in. They wouldnt stop laughing for days if they ever find out. On another hand how dangerous would it be to correct the werewolf, explain that he isnt homeless and has both his parents.

''What worries you pup? Are you thinking about home? '' She questioned making Tuck get stiff. He really hoped this ghost doesnt behave like the Lunch lady.

''I am thinking about my family. Mom and Dad are probably super worried and wondering where I went. '' He tried the honest approach.

Silence came over them the fire was the only sound in the room. The smell of the meat filling up the room. It was distracting Tuck a lot, he licked his lip. He hold his PDA to help him concentrate.

''Mine pup.''

Tuck cut her off. ''You will let me go home?'' Mona softly sighed, the tail was moving again, her eyelids closed and her ears moved to lay flat against her skull.

''We need to talk a lot my pup. You should eat and sleep before it all... But there is ...one thing ... you need to know now. ''

Tuck was debating, he felt like he could trust her. He was tired and hungry too...Maybe in the morning they could have that more important talk. ''And what do I need to know now?'' HIs eyes darting to the stove wondering how long does it take to cook with it.

''Never mention ...Wulf to anyone else. ''

''Why? Wulf is a werewolf ghost like you? '' Mona shock her head, standing up she walked nervously up and down the room. Both hands resting on her back, she moved like a worried adult.

''Wulf ...traitor. He is a traitor to our kind. ''

That left Tuck shocked, Wulf a traitor? No way that could be true. Wulf was so nice and only wanted to be free! ''W-why is he that?'' The whine that came from Mona was a clear I dont wanna speak about it. Sadly Tucker wasnt to let it go with out understanding it.

''Please Mona, explain it to me. ''

''You are a pup...I have to...'' She walked back up to Tucker and sat down, dropping her head on his shoulder and one arm wrapping protective around his shoulder as she spoke. Tucker noted how much softer her fur was compared to Wulf. It was like a fluffy blanket nearly, inviting to snuggle into it. He couldnt help than to give into the softness. Nuzzling a small bit.

''Wulf broke our laws, he saved a hunter of our kind, causing many of us to die. By that hunters hand. The pack leaders corned the powerful hunter. The pack leaders wanted to kill the hunter. They harmed the hunter badly. Wulf stole the hunter. Wulf saved him Wulf run. Once he was found what he did. All werewolf hunt Wulf down. He meet with Death. His body took the sea. '' Mona slowly spoke as if every sentence was drawing a bad bad memory from her. They stayed silently like that.

Tucker was going over her words. Wulf died... he was a ghost...he was already dead...but... And he saved a ghost hunters life? That surely would be against Walkers rules it would explain how he got in jail the first time around. It felt wrong. Looking at his PDA he wondered if a hunch he got was...true?...

''...Mona...are you...and was Wulf...both...alive? I know this sound weird and...''

''I am as alive as you pup.'' Mona answered giving a lick over the terrified boys check. A warm lick. With a warm breath. The meat loving teen slowly moved out the werewolf hold and feel up the werewolf face. It was solid and warm, not cold and fuzzy. '' Wait a second. '' He asked pulling the thermos out and uncapping. That would be final test. He will tell her sorry if he was wrong. With a shaky hand moved it in direction of Mona and pressed the button.

''What is that?''

''...A toy.'' Tucker answered placing the thermos back. It was working the fizzling was a clear signal that it worked. But it didnt capture Mona. He was adopted by a real werewolf. A alive werewolf. He knew the thermos didnt work on alive things. It didnt work on Danny when he was in human form in opposite when he was a ghost.

He was cuddled by a living breathing hearth beating werewolf. He really needed some of that sleep and food, so when he wake up he will find it was all a weird dream from eating too much sweets before sleep.  
''I am sorry pup. I will not harm you. ''

''W-what? No-no. I m-mean... I taste horrible.'' The pawn was placed on his face to stop him talking. Would she eat him now? Do ecto guns work on living things? Would he be fast enough?

''I can hear your heartbeat. You are scared. I will not harm you. You are my pup. ''  
Mona moved her hand away and made her way to the oven. She pulled the bowl with the meat out, all done and cooked. She smelled it and nodded. Mona carried it to Tuck and placed it on the floor beside him. She ripped a birds leg and bite it in half. ''Eat. It will claim you down. ''

Tuck reasoned with himself that eating will in fact claim down his nerves. It always did. And Mona didnt try to kill him yet. Or turn him into a werewolf...That was a weird realization. He pulled a bird leg himself and took several bites. It tasted heavenly.  
''Mona... what am I?'' He asked carefully. Half done with his meat portion.

''You are like me. ''

Like her? Like a werewolf? She was thinking he was a werewolf pup?

''How would you know that?''

Mona smiled at that showing all of her teeth to Tucker, who gulped his bite down. She eat up the rest of the leg before she tapped with one claw on her nose. ''I smelled you, and you speak like us. You share our hunger for meat. ''

Good he always was a meat lover, check. He knew Esperanto because he was a geek and he got a lot better at it after he meeting Wulf, check. He smelled like a werewolf?

''Smell?'' He eat some more of the meat. Moving to get some of the white meat of the bird.

''Smell like werewolf, not smelling like human. It was weak when I found you but now it got stronger. We dont harm our own. ''  
Tucker nearly chocked. The scenarios was a bit similar. Wasnt there one time that he smelled in a way that ghost didnt bite him, didnt harm him...The spray. She must have smelled the spray in his backpack. It could be they have really good noses and her blindness would make it even stronger. The Foley saved him once more.

Note to self use 'The Foley' by Tucker Foley sparingly until you can make more. The more he passed as a werewolf the better. Still it was weird that she believed that even after she felt his face up. Didnt she notice that he had no fur? He kept on eating as he discover he had a ton of questions to ask her.

It was kinda cool, a real werewolf. It was not every day that happened. A living one, and he found out that Wulf was a werewolf BEFORE he died. That was... quite the shock. But considering there are ghost in this world why shouldnt there be some werewolf as well?

'' Next thing I will see a vampire riding by. ''

''I dont like them. Pack leader works with them.''

Tucker felt full, he deiced against normal brain function and instead curled around the backpack as around a teddybear. He will sleep and tomorrow he will be shocked about the existence of vampires apparently. ''Danny, Sam...be well.'' He whispered as he closed his eyes. Mona moved the bowl away and curled around the boy keeping him warm and comfortable. She was two three times his size. It was no big feat for her to play the snuggle blanket.

 **Translation notes:**

 **0-Where am I? (tittle)**

 **1-How are you ?!**

 **2-You speak Esperante?**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	12. Puppet

**A/N sorry for the late chapter. Things came up but here it is now. ^^ Thank you for your patients.**

He felt so cold. The wind was buzzing by his ears. The well known feeling of free falling overflowed his senses.

Was he falling?

Eyes opened, the lights and buildings of a city was rushing to meet his face. Panic made its self at home, for the briefest moment instincts took over and a white ring appeared to speedily wash over the body. He was freezing. Floating. No. He wanted to float. Didnt float.

He slowed down the fall, but still was coming towards the ground fast, the shivering of his body making it hard to think of anything. It was so cold. The street was there and he didnt stop, instead he crush into it. Too cold. The rings changed the black jump suit in favor for white shirt and jeans. Cold sweat was sliding down his face, his arms hugged the shaking body. A fleeting attempt to keep the warmth inside.

Eyes opened. So many soft lights and so many voices. Not really seeing any of it. Did someone see him fall? Were there even people in the street. His view blurred until the darkness slowly creeping from the edges. Till it didnt consume the blurred shapes leaning over him.

He shifted his head on the soft pillow. He was breathing slow and steady.

 _'Huh, I am not cold anymore.'_

That was a nice feeling, the mind floating off back to the darkness. If it was for a second or days he couldnt tell.

He was dreaming. He knew he was, yet...he forgot it as he was running between the tree trunks. His steps were light, not even breaking the dry brunches under his running feet. A figure ahead, it was human. A bit pale in face but there he stood. The human turned to him. His sense tickled the back of his neck. Hair stood up. Not a living human. It was one that died. Died a long time ago. Danny arms were bound behind his back, he was kneeing in front of that man, who now was wearing a hood. His head was pounding. He got hit. The blood tickled down over his eye and down over his lips.

''Found you. ''

It sing sung in a cold voice. The ships behind the man carrying forms and shadows, the feeling oozing from them made him scared. It was the feeling of hunger, a hunger for him. For his body.

The man was reaching for his eye, telling him how he enjoyed the soft eye nerves, they were the best from all. How he will love to pick them free from the flesh once they turned him perfect. Cell after cell plucking them free.

Green.

Green liquid. Tears were blurring everything.

He will not scream. Fear. So much fear.

Humming and clicking was filling his ears. So many shadows and all were wearing masks, his whole world became the surrounding masks and that one face. He will be eaten. He was so sorry.

Everything stopped as pain became the focus of his world. It was a moment or a eternity there was no way to tell the time. Just pain. A voice he knew broke the clamps of pain.

 _''It is a bad dream. Everything is fine. I am with you. ''_ He trusted the voice _._

The dream falling apart, his eyes opening and Danny just couldnt really catch what he was even dreaming. He knew it was a nightmare, and there was lots of green. His brain tried to fish for what he was dreaming but it was all but gone. Leaving only the feeling of unrest behind.

What happened yesterday actually?

Remembering with a shriek everything at once. The invention, that new portal the feeling of things repeating in front of him. He tried to stop, the lights and the falling into a street. He was sitting now breathing shallow and fast.

Eyes looking around, seeing everything but not taking in anything. Danny Fenton jumped up to his feet. That wasnt the most cleaver of ideas as he felt dizzy and lost balance. A hand caught him. It guided him back on the floor to sit down.

''Thank you. '' Danny said looking up at a porcelain face with zero expression leaning just a hair thickness away from his face. The metallic eyes focused on him, expressionless. Cold. Danny did not scream like a girl trying to move away, and he did not fall over his own feet. Nope, not at all. Absolutely not... As he was crawling backwards he got to see the ...what ever it was whole.

It looked like a shop window dress up doll wearing something Asian, he would place a bet it was a white kimono. Its black hair? The black hair wig was reaching to its shoulders. The doll just fixed him. Sending creepy chills down the boys spine.

With one eye he discovered that he was in a Japaneses style room. He saw the floor bed, futon. Right it was called futon, where he slept. The walls were decorated with paintings of black dragons and a samurai man.

''Um...'' The doll didnt move. Maybe its just that a doll...and he somehow leaned on it making him believe it moved. It couldnt possible have moved. He wasnt in a horror movie. This was not a cursed doll. Not moving his eyes from the still doll, Danny slowly moved his legs than his arms and in slow motion stood up.

It didnt follow him. Nearly to start to relax and finding it silly for over reacting, the doll moved it head up and stood up as well. He let a surprised yelp out. That was seriously creepy. It got creepier when the dolls lips parted and a voice left it. Danny had no idea what it just said. He heard the sounds but couldnt understand a single word.

Probably that it will eat him. Danny blinked at his thoughts and slapped his forehead after a moment. He is half ghost. A doll cannot harm him...well that is if it isnt a ghost doll. It wasnt a ghost doll. It was just a creepy moving doll. No need to be scared.

''I will be leaving now.'' Danny said starting to move to a sliding door. He was really glad the door was the only wall with out a painting. The doll moved her head not leaving Danny out of its eyes. It spoke again and Danny had even less idea what it said this time around. He reached the door and froze, the doll moved towards him. It way of stepping was so unnatural. The hybrid just couldnt help but be standing there wide eyes as he got even more creep out. The doll kneed in front of him and he was about to kick it off and away from himself. He stopped when he blushed. His shy side getting the control.

He saw what he wore. It was his briefs but beside that he wore something like bath coat which was wide open. The doll closed it and wrapped a belt around it. It moved away after that and placed its head against the floor. Well that would have been embracing. He could morph... but if someone is watching him. He had no idea where he was. The Japanese styled room, did leave him confused. He wasnt restrained so maybe he was at a friendly person house...Or not seeing they owned robot dolls. Danny opened the door and stepped in the hallway. It looked empty. Until another doll in red cloths came around the corner. It stopped and bowed before it just went on.

If it wasnt for his enchanted hearing he wouldnt have heard the softest of rustling and steps from the doll now standing directly behind him. Fixing him. Danny suppressed a shiver and stepped didnt turn around, instead relaying deeply on his sensitive hearing to tell the mechanical puppet was behind him following him. Great that thing was a guard dog or something. As long as it doesnt try anything fishy Danny would try to ignore it. He wandered the halls. Meeting lots of dolls sometimes even more of one and the same kind. He noticed the plain kimonos in different colors being something like a recognize dolls duty.

He only saw one with a white kimono and that creep was following him in step. Even when he dashed after turning a corner the white kimono doll would catch up to him, Its steps still light. Losing it was pretty impossible, so he gave up on it. He started to get hungry and felt pretty lost. The place he was in must be as big as Vlads mansion. If this is his prank Danny was sure to get back on him. He will think of something that would seriously creep out the fruitloop and than he will have the last laugh. Changing all of he cloths he owned into orange overalls must be creepy...right? Yes, no... he will ask for some more ideas.

Thinking that made him feel tons better, he peeked in yet another room seeing it being empty minus one thing. The only thing in the room was a black sword on the wall opposite the door. He looked back at the robot, doll.

''Is that a real samurai sword and such?'' No answer.

He walked in the room she followed. He came up close to the weapon and looking it over he reached his hand out but didnt touch it. He looked again back at the doll.

''Can I touch it?'' No answer. He pointed at himself than at sword, lastly he pretended he hold a sword in his empty hands and swung his hands like in those asian movies. He looked back at the robot. She spoke again and nodded it head.

He asked, she said things and nodded the universal gesture of yes. Who knows if they even meant the same thing or not.

''This is so cool.'' Danny hold the sword in his hands. He slowly pulled it out and had the biggest grins a boy can have. Danny could all but see his own reflection in the sword.

''Wow, wait till I tell Tucker and Sam about this.'' That dropped his mood.

''Once I found where they are that is...'' He remembered how he was falling from the sky. If they fall from that high. He feared for his friends and family. He put the sword back in and was about to place it back where he found it when the sliding door slid to the side. Relieving a man wearing a mask and four more robots, all wearing black cloths.

The mask woke a unsettling feeling him, Danny blamed the creepiness of it all for the feeling.  
''I was about to put it back I am sorry.'' Danny instantly apologized for touching something that looked precious and rare. Awaiting to be screamed at. He didnt await the man figure to speak as it went down on the knees, followed by the four robots dolls.

''Uh...I dont get a word of what you are saying.'' The white doll by his side took the sword out of his hand. Danny didnt protest, but instead of placing it back on the spot where they found it she fiddle with it till she put it to hang from Dannys waist.

''I dont think I should carry that. ''

His guard doll gave him a nod. He was now sure she didnt understand him at all. Turning to the five still kneeing people. ''Have you seen any of my friends? Anyone else fall from the skies?...How did you found me? Do you even understand what am I saying? English someone? ''

The unasked question that bugged him the most, did you see me morph or not, he left unasked. The man spoke again before standing up. The white doll walked away from Danny and to the man.

''Hey!'' Danny tried to get their attention as the black dolls escorted the white one. She was creepy but he just started to get used to her creepy. The man bowed and left the room too. Leaving a confused Danny behind. He looked at the samurai sword on his waist.

He wondered briefly if he would insult them if he left it behind. But than again it was a weapon. A weapon he could use in self defense, and not use his ghost powers until he figured where he is. What he was doing here and where everyone else was.

That sounded like a plan.

Danny was wandering for some period of time that felt like forever, he saw a lot of dolls in his wandering. It came to the point he give up being cautious and wanted to transform the moment he was out peoples, or dolls eyes. Which he noticed was quite hard. There was always at least one pair of eyes close by. They all together were keeping watch on him. Silently. Frowning he turned randomly once again. He was lost for a while now, so it didnt matter where he was turning to.

''Yes!'' Danny screamed overjoyed at the view of the garden. There was a doll cleaning a bench. It didnt matter he walked up to some flower bushes and dropped in between them. A last check to see that he was pretty much hidden he morphed and became invisible. Next thing Danny Phantom was flying up to get a look from the top. He didnt see anyone living, minus the old man all day. It was already setting sun in the clear sky.

After enjoying the flying in its own. Danny took in the view. The sword was hanging from his hip still. He had to return that thing too. It looked like a old treasure and someone would miss it sooner or later. Regardless how cool it was.

The place he was in was more of a palace. It was big as a city block at least even bigger probably. There were many gardens and many floors, some towers too. Looking at it Danny crossed his hands he didnt explore the tenth of the place. It would be better to make sure no one he was searching for was actually in this big place.

''Cannot believe to say this but Vlad mansion looks like a doll house compared to this...'' Shivering at thinking about creepy dolls he took a breath and started to do a better search of the place. Invisible and intangible he was flying the walls ignored as he was passing room after room.

He stopped when he found the room he woke up in and grinned. It would do. He took off the sword and placed it down, turning visible for a moment.

''Master.''

Phantom jumped, his head hitting the ceiling and he turned around. There she stood. White kimono, black hair. Metallic eyes fixing him that belonged to the ceramic face. There in the doorway, the ghost boy was about to fly away frowning and rubbing the top of his head when something dimmed to him.

''Wait a sec, you speak English?!''

Silence.

He blinked. Maybe he imagined it?

''What did you just say?''

''I said master, shall I use another honorable tittle? Which one would be to your preference, Master?''

''Thats not the problem here. '' Danny floated a bit closer.

''Why didnt you speak english before!? Answer me.''

''Father gave me the upgrade when I was absent, master. Forgive me for not being from assistance.'' It bowed, the ghost boy breathed in, yeah upgrade. That made sense she was a robot sort of maybe... You probably just push somewhere a chip into it and it becomes fluent in what ever.

''Well, um...'' He was Phantom at the moment, he was beside her as Fenton... great he probably just blow up his secret identity, by saying before... She saw him as Phantom for the first time.  
'' Um... shouldnt you look for that boy? You know raven hair, walking around the halls?''

Silence.

Danny was about to speak but was cut by the robot.  
''Master, are you feeling well? You fever was gone this morning, and your heart rate returned to normal. Yet, there may still be some complication, if you do not rest enough. Do you wish anything? Fluids, foods?''

Danny blinked, he had to deny this robot. '' I dont know what are you talking about.I dont have a heart rate... I will fly off now. ''

''Master your sword.'' The doll already picked the sword up and was reaching up to him before he could go thought the ceiling.

''Its not mine.''

''It is. It belongs to the Master Dragon.''

Master dragon? Danny looked around the room the paintings of a black dragon and a samurai visible. ''Which hair color do I have?'' The question left his lips before he even formulated the idea how should he test how much is known.

''Black as mortal man, white as the great Master Dragon. '' The doll responded and Danny groaned. There was no denying she knew. But who else does know about it? He hoped maybe it was just like a handful of people and they would keep it secret.

''Who... knows that I have a human...erm, mortal form?''

''Everyone.'' Danny wined, another problem he had to deal with. Guys in white will so hunt him now, again. He morphed back to his human side. If it already everyone knew, he could as well ask for food, and follow it up with questions of what happened, and where everyone else is. Now that he understood what the doll was saying and than ask what she meant with the master of dragon. That was a new nickname. Much better than Invis-o-bill.

''Fine, I am dying of hunger. And I need something to drink too. I am a bit thirsty''

''Any wishes specifically, Master?''

''Um, anything is fine. '' The girl doll nodded still sword in her hands. Assuming it, she...it...she was waiting for him to take it, he took the sword in his hands. Sitting down on bed he waited, placing the weapon beside him. The doll didnt move. Wondering if she would leave to get the food or should he go get it? Unsure he tried to distract himself and ask her instead.

''Whats your name?''

''I am unworthy, to have a name spoken out by your lips Master. '' Danny blinked. The word what slipping his lips. The doll tilted her head. It looked so human, but the porcelain face was just to much of a contrast. He shifted. He was getting used to the creepy factor by now.

''How about you tell me your name anyway?''

''Father named me One Ten Nine. ''

''How about I call you Snow? As in Snow White?''

''Yes master.''

''Cool, I am Danny. '' The boy offered his hand and the doll looked at it, kneed and took the hand in her own to give it a kiss on the back of the palm. The porcelain gently touching the skin. The cold feel sending a shiver down his spine. The teen blushed from the action. Wasnt it supposed to be the other way around, the boy kissing the girls hand like that. Doll, right. That doesnt count. Pulling his own hand away from the her he then took the robot hand and he shock it. Hoping they can learn and such.

''I-'' The sliding door opened and many dolls carrying trays entered. The trays with food placed down in front of him and Danny mount watered. He had no idea what half of those things were, but he recognized the chicken, stomach grumbled.

''Thank you all.'' Danny told the many dolls as all but one left the room, well one and Snow. The doll in red kimono hold out a bottle. Food or juice thats here the question. He was a teen so the food won over. He assaulted the food. It was so good, even the stuff he had no idea what was tasted so good.

''Geez, I feel like I didnt ate in days.''

''At least six.'' The doll answered making Danny blinked.

''What do you mean by that?'' The boy questioned after he gulped the food down. The red doll poured him a small glass of juice. It smelled fruity.

''You have been running a fever Master, for four days after you came to us on our festival. The last two days you have been sleeping straights. I was taking care all that time of you Master.'' Danny eyes were big as big as they could get. He drunk the glass all out, it felt like fruit water, really nice and chilled. The red kimono doll poured him more.

''Great, did anyone else was found with me?''

''No master.''

''And by the way, call me Danny.''

''Yes Master Danny.''

''No just Danny. You can drop the master part. ''

Silence.

The ghost boy kept on eating and drinking as he was thinking. So he fall when there was a festival going on and transformed in front of everyone. Great. On top he had a fever that run for four days. He felt great now. But it would mean he was already six days here. If he believed what Snow was telling him. His family would know of his secret and had six days to react to it, still maybe they didnt get the memo?...If they knew their only son was ill all hell would have broken lose. He drunk another glass... Jazz would stop nothing to reach him.

Where was Vlad? Wouldnt he like festivals too?

''Can you...um... yeah can you explain the master and dragon to me? O, oh and what day is it?'' He took yet another glass of that liquid. He felt so nicely warm and fuzzy it was so nice in opposite to that bad cold from while back.

''Today is 16 December 2154, Master. '' The doll answered tilting its head at how the teens focus from food was slowly more and more on the liquid the red doll served.

''I hate December. '' The white doll looked at the red. It stood up and left, Snow moved to sit in the red dolls place and resumed the honor of filling the glass up for Danny. Continuing her answering, as her master asked.

'' A long time ago, a dragon seeded fear and destruction over the lands. Others dragons couldnt stand up to him. He was the strongest and would win each fight. The man were nothing but bugs for him to crush. The black dragon...''

''That dragon was a jerk. He needs a butt kicking.'' Danny smiled interrupting her, a moment he stared at the doll before he was leaning his head against the doll. He was so comfortable now. All worries were slowly going away. He took a few more bites, the food somehow got even tastier. The taste was richer.

''One brave man, challenged the dragon, but he was defeated too. The black dragon laughed at him. He was amused by the mans bravery. The warrior was to be crushed under the blacks dragon claw. He didnt give up hope, so he spoke, battled with words. It further amused the dragon. Till the moment the black dragon instead of crashing him under his claw, demanded the man to keep amusing him with his wits. As long as the warrior was witty he would live on. As long as he kept the beast busy lives of the humans everywhere would go on peaceful.''

''Witty banter saves the day!'' Danny giggled, he felt so happy. Now that he was leaning on Snow. He noticed that she wasnt that hard as he awaited. She was kinda soft. Not too soft but nicely. He drunk another glass and started to nibble on a carrot as he listened.

''But the warrior grow old. His days slowly counted down to just one. So the man told his captor that he will die before the sun rises. The dragon howled that the skies ripped. How dare the amusing warrior think of dying. How dare he age till he came to deaths doorstep...''

The doll watched as Danny shifted from leaning on her arm to rest his head in the lap. Snuggling and getting comfortable. Eyes half closed and a smile on his face. He played with his empty glass. ''What happened than?'' The boy urged Snow to continue, a giggle left him as the glass fall out his fingers on the floor beside him.

''The warrior laughed, he responded to the black dragon. _''Why are you angry, did you grow to care for a funny bug?''_ The dragon...'' She stopped again as Danny managed to pick the glass up and was raising it to her. Looking like a begging puppy. Instead of pouring more she took away the glass. Much to the ghost boy protest. ''I am still thirsty!'' Snow metallic eyes focused on Danny red cheeks and determined to ignore his latest plea.

''The dragon was listening to the warrior for over eighty years. With out noticing he not only grow found of the mortal man but he looked at him as a friend he never had. The man knew the dragon by heart and so did the dragon knew the man. ''

The halfa was observing his hand,now that he lost the cup. Eyes closing to open again. ''Eighty years. I wonder how did he went to drink. He wasnt all eighty stuck under that claw or?'' The boy slowly mussed.

''The story tells that the warrior was ...stuck under the claw of the dragon all those years.''

''Must have been a hell lot of uncomfortable. At least I am comfy. '' The boy giggled, the hand lit up green with energy and he moved it left then right. The doll moved her hand into the boys hair and started to caress it gently, as she continued to tell the tale. Danny nearly purred from the touches of Snow.

''The Black Destroyer as the dragon was also known, didnt want to lose his only friend. But old age is not a foe one can crush with your claws and jaws. That filled the dragon with anger and agony. Last of the hours ticked away and as each star blinked out the sky the black dragon was growing more and more desperate. ''

''Poor dragon.'' Danny yawned the hands green light going off in favor of dropping on his full belly.

''The anger and desperation made the dragon snarl at the man under his claw. Telling the man that he will not give up the man to death and will kill him himself. Instead of crushing the man the dragon moved his claw away, to in next moment pierce the mans chest. The warriors heart, the dragon cleanly cut out ending the mans life swiftly. The first sun rays started to roll over the tips of the near hills,as the warrior heart still beat in the hold of the Black Destroyer.''

''Bad ...dragon...''

Snow was a doll, a doll following orders, programmed with task and priorities. If she were a human she would have melted from how cute Danny blushed face was, how adorable he behaved when he snuggled more into the dolls lap. Using it as a comfortable pillow. All the time wearing that smile. She wasnt a human so she continued with the story.

'' The man was laying there with his heart gone, the dragon felt the silence and the death that was coming for the warrior. It was like the time itself stopped. The black dragon will not give up the warrior to death. What should he do with out the amusing wit of his beloved human. How lonely he will feel if the brave warrior was carried away by death.''

Danny was asleep like a baby. Few giggles left the boys lips. Snow didnt stop telling her tale, but she did move a blanket over the boys body as she did so.

''The dragon cut his own heart out and placed it into the man. Awakening him, the man half in the arms of death, was alive again and death let him go. The black dragon was not yet done. The beast couldnt live with out a heart either. So it simply give its body to the warrior as well, letting the man become a black dragon at will. That was the birth of the Master of Dragon. Many tales speaks of the Master of dragons return, to claim his sword and change all of the fates of the world. '' The doll fall silent. She waited patiently for the boy to awake. Other dolls silently entered the room cleaning it up. Leaving medicine behind. Snow was left alone with the boy.

She didnt mind waiting for him.

 **Well Danny your day wasnt much of a productive one mm? Next chapter should be posted next friday.**

 **R &R please and thank you for your time~**


	13. Hunt

**AN So I didnt leave this story. It was a bit on a hiatus. But I found my love for DP fandom once more and fall head over in love with my own story again. It captured my mind once more. I have the next few chapters ready, more or less so I will post and try to get more done.**

 **Read, comment and follow. For all peps that still stuck around. A overflowing thank you. Now without further ado to the chapter.**

* * *

Up till now:

 _''Going somewhere, Plasmius?''_

 _The purple cloak moved on the wind the face raising uncovering the two chocolate brown eyes, and a scar over one of them. They looked amused at the fact that a fuzzing gun was a inch from their nose._

 _''Great Mayor!''_

 _.0.1_

 _''First thing first. Here. '' The man trow something out his pocket at Vlad who catch it with ease, raising a eyebrow he looked down at the object. ''Well today is truly full of surprises...Does it need repairing?''_

 _.0.2_

 _'' Daniel, come I need to re-gear you. Give that back. '' He snatched the medallion out the boys hand and put it on. The powers and various function of medallion will be useful against what ever unknown they are going to face, beside the main function of negating the effect of the staff._

 _Danny protested, he was trying to help. There was no reason to be in such a bad mood. ''Re-gear? Why? My gear is in perfect working order. Shouldnt we already go and check it''_

 _''Listen to Vladimir. '' Clockwork interjected cutting a full blown argument before it even started. Phantom frowned but allowed to be dragged down the stairs to the basement. The several levels of the basement, where only one was the weapon vault._

 _And now:_

* * *

Danny frowned waiting in the shadows of the alleyway. It was taking too long. He reached into his cape inner pocket and pulled a pocket watch. He was over due half a hour. Shifting one of his guns he stood up. It was time to go out. He waited already long enough. Maybe something bad happened to the other?

A pang of worry crossed his chest before the boy drowned it. That guy is harder to kill than a roach, he is fine. In the shadows from the streetlamps he moved up onto the rooftops. Sneaking along the edges and behind the covers.

It was already the third night they were out in the capitals outskirts searching. Danny looked at his hand and the new gadget the other gave him. He didnt even knew there was a extra floor basement to that house, till then. But there it was and it was stock up to the brim with all sort of things. Vlad did warned that he placed the more instability, more dangerous, or just incomplete, or flops in that floor.

Anything the old cheeses didnt want Danny to use, basicly. Yet the same cheeses head started to all but spruce up Phantom with all sort of unique guns and trinkets and a special glove too. When they were done getting ready, Clockwork was already gone, a note simply stating he had lots of work to do.

Out on the street they didnt have much lead the young hunter couldnt pick up any dead nearby, Danny remembered the Great Mayor words.  
' More than one will be this time around. Only one is truly evil, The others are approachable for alliances. '

The truly evil part worried him the dead were evil, werent they? The first hint they got was Plasmius noticing one street light not shinning. It was early morning, but due to the rain it was still dark. Soon the street lamps would have turned off.

Phantom couldnt shake the feeling of Plasmius trying to teach him in his secret hinting way. Either way after a studious look at the lamp, Danny noticed all small metal parts and springs were all but melted. From the ground up to the top. The height around a adult human head having the most damage.

''It was like a thunder roasted the lamp but instead coming from up it came from around here and spread up.''

It was a puzzling experience, Danny was ordered to stay put while Plasmius went on information collection as the day came around and with it people. Needless to say he didnt stay put. Renting a small room in a hostel, Danny went out on the street as a street kid. Gathering his own information from various children with out a roof over their head.

The first day passed with out much luck, but he was pointed into the right direction. Danny meet on the second night with a rat boy. A kid living in the sewers, there were rumors about a black shadow flying in and out the walls of the basements cutting thought the sewers. He was pointed to a old man house, her basement was the last place the shadow passing the walls was seen. That was a fruitless trace, as the house was empty. It looked like for two days no one was home.

Deciding to risk it and try to find more witnesses he looked over the houses in the street. The street that may or may not be their only lead. He was thinking and concluded which home would be the most likely to house the right person to have seen something.

Danny climbed the stairs of his chosen house, changed from his street cloths to the respectable version before hand. One couldnt speak with adults properly looking like a beggar. The door opened and a old lady was leading a smiling and cookie in hand Vlad Master Cog out. Yes, Danny pouted, the loop got before him to the person who may have more info. Judging the grin on his face, she did knew something.

How was he doing that, always being four steps ahead. Knowing the older halfa, Danny assumed the man not only came here first but actually waited and stopped the time Danny needed to come here. On top of again being a creep and just knowing when Danny wanted to knock on a door to just open it before the boy could knock, Vlad with his free hand ruffled the younger halfas hair. He received a warning low growl at the action.

Vlad ordered the boy a few hours of rest and rested in the same hostel room as Danny. Of course the experience hunter didnt share the information, at first. Forcing Danny to offer the now well established traded between them.

Danny let Vlad teach him a few lessons from his academy subjects, in return for the information on the case. He was under two weeks in the school and here he was already skipping a few days of school work. The older one was overjoyed to rub it in and use the situation to the fullest of his enjoyment... Not that the boy would ever willingly admit that math and physic made sense when the older was explaining it.

The old woman saw it from her spy hole. She couldnt sleep and watched the street thought the doors spy hole. She noticed a drunk man. His girlfriend coming to pick him up. Impolitely the man jumped away from her touch into the darkness, they probably had a argument. The woman jumped after him, she must have been really worried for her beloved. She cared and felt sorry for sure!

It wasnt long before the man skipped out on light feet directly under the flickering street lamp. The man raised a hand up he was sorry too, for sure and gone was the light. The grandma didnt saw anything else beside the eerie red light. It was fire the mans hand caught fire, but he got it off. It was too dark for the grandma to see anything else. But in the morning hours two hunters in gear up were spending way too much time ogling a broken street lamp. They were such tax eating plague, not doing their work with the dead.

At least that what the grandma story was. Vlad allowed Phantom to mull and make his own theories, how else the boy gonna learn?Especial with his stubbornness.

They went out on the street in their hunter gear up, the moment it got dark enough. Again Vlad ordered Danny to stay put, while he contact a informant. Tonight the third night, was not rainy but it looked like sure it will rain later.

Danny run from rooftop to roof top, easily jumping the gaps. He must admit he loved the freedom of it. The only felling that could beat the feeling of freedom coming from jumping around, was flying on top of a ship. He was coming closer to a market. The place looked hunted from the lack of people.

Nearly, Phantom noticed a shadow moving to a alleyway. Moment later he was already soundlessly following him. It didnt take much brain to figure the man with bag and a trinket in hand working on a back door of a jewelry shop was a thief. It would be a great time to check his new glove.

''Hey, dont you think its too cold tonight to be stealing?'' Danny spoke hiding himself with the cape. His voice slightly echoed, making the thief look around.

''Get lost brat, you are talking nonsense.''

''Oh is that so, than allow me to make it too cold.'' Danny swiftly reached out to the man, who pulled a knife out. He didnt await a hunter to be in front of his face. The knife Danny simply punched out the mans hand and activated the glove. A white blue mist shoot out the glove ice crystal build anywhere the mist touched.

The man screamed as he felt all but a blizzard hitting and biting him in the face. Phantom kicked him and punched making the man fall over. The lowest setting caused frostbite to the skin contact. Yup, more dangerous. A lot more.

Cuffs and ropes Phantom pulled out and bind the man. Easily trowing him over his shoulder and jumping back to the roof tops. The man whined and shivered his cloths were deep frozen. The police station in the outskirt wasnt close by, but Danny knew a place where the police liked to buy baked production. One of the rare places that dare their fate by working all night.

He cuffed the man to the street lamp in front of the bakery.

''Now tell me what did we learn tonight?''

''Fuck off.''

''No, no. Wrong answer.''

The thief shivered and tried to kick the hunter, Phantom was too quick and nibble for him. '' We learn that robbery can bring you a really cold future. And I am not just talking a cold prison cell.''

Phantom knocked the man out and looked at the bakery shopkeeper. She was leaning on the door frame a paper bag in hand. ''Cinnamon buns.''  
Phantom grinned ruffling the white hood from his black cape, which sat thigh over his head hiding his black locks. The mask over half of his face was shinning in the lights. ''Thanks, can you call the police for this guy?''

''Sure. Greet Plasmius from me. '' The shop keeper said giving the paper bag to Danny. It was a shop Plasmius frequented to get sweets too. Danny remembered the first time he went to this shop. It was a shoker that the loop head could get along with anyone. Even less actually a female. A female who teased Plasmius like the most normal thing in the world. At first Danny was sure she was the bravest person in the world, until he concluded, that Plasmius really enjoyed the baked sweets. That was the reason, he didnt even twitch at her teasing. ''Didnt saw the loop head tonight?''

She shock her head, Phantom wished her a peaceful night and went on his way. It was several minutes later,Phantom fall back into the habit of patrolling the outskirt. Not having a idea where the other was, he spend his time trying to make the street safer.  
Just before he jumped to yet another rooftop a hand clasped over his smell of it a combination of leather, burn and the hint of expensive collagen assaulted the boy nose. Instead of resisting the boy just looked up, wondering how did he sneak up to him. Vlad in his hunter gear was looking down at him.

Wriggling out the mans hold Phantom crossed his arms. ''What took you so long?''

''I see you didnt mind my lateness.'' Responded Plasmius eyeing the paper bag that hung from the teens waist. Danny followed the look and sighed.

''Trade?''

Silence.

''Cinnamon buns. ''

''Theoretical those are mine to begin with, as it goes on my tab.''

''Come on, there are dangerous dead on the lose, stop playing games.''

''You would have already knew everything if you didnt wandered so far off, making me go search for you, or just follow that trail you left behind.''

''Plasmius!''

Plasmius sighed, turning around he spoke. '' Follow I will tell you on the way.''

The two hunters made their way over the rooftops, as silent as the night. The first rain drops started to fall from the skies, as Plasmius explained to Phantom that his informant, warned him of a strong clan approaching the capital. They were going to come from the west, making a stop in a ruined village. That was where they headed to. If they go full speed, they will reach it under two day time.

The houses became rarer, and they moved between the trees. They didnt talk, each being in their own thoughts, wondering and thinking things over. Vlad Master Cog didnt share the reason the clan was coming closer.

It had to do with a artifact that some vampire found. He had a clear feeling his informant didnt say everything he knew. He let him of the hook, once he dealt with the clan he will force his mole to share everything. He didnt allow him to live in the capital, all including free entry to cemetery for free.

Arriving to the destination, both hunters took a break to get back to full strength, hiding in a natural cave.  
''Plasmius?...''

''Plasmius. Wake up.''

''Vlad!''

With a startle the older halfa sat up, resting his face in his gloved hands.

''Are you okay?''

''What...''

''You were mumbling in your sleep. It didnt look like a happy dream...'' It was than the hunter noticed the boy uneasiness. It was the first time the younger caught him have a bad dream.

''It was nothing. Just a bad dream. Were you worried?''

''Of course, NOT.'' Danny puffed his checks and looked was so worried noticed Vlad, it made him feel warm. A small smile resting on his face, luckily the boy didnt noticed as he was avoiding to look at Vlad. ''It helps, if you talk about it...Like you are making me talk about it.''

Silence.

It was hard, he knew if he did it he would give a big plus to getting closer, but it was just hard to do it. he was the strong one, the prideful one. The one Danny leaned on when he had nightmares about his past or the new ones about the green flash of pain or the green swirling world of death.

He took too long. Danny stood up placing his mask back on his face. ''We should get going there are lot of vampire to deal with it. '' He lost this chance. Closing his eyes for the briefest moments to recollect himself he stood up. The dream of a hospital and slowly dying alone faded back in his mind, it was different from his dream. It felt out of place, especially the little details in the dream, yet oddly familiar. He left it to analizy another time.

''Yes, indeed.'' He put his own hood and mask on,leading the boy out. The boy was angry at him, and Plasmius was glad they were on a hunt. Phantom anger would be recived by the creatures they were about to fight.

The old school was shinning lights, ruined and run down by time the building it self looked ready to give out and collapse. Plasmius sneaked up avoiding being seen with quite the easy. He was in the school playground about to come up to the window he planned to use ofr entry, when a beast run directly at him.

It was a Ravegrizzly, a fearful creature three-four times the size of a bear, wing not made for flying as much as having the feathers that can cut stone with easy. It eyes glowed a dull red and beside the already impressed teeth in its jaw it hosted a few more longer and sharper.

He jumped out the way, he heard and seen this type of creatures before. The high ranks would for fun turn the fearsome animals into beast solider. Into marionettes to play by their every whim. Even going so far as to steal the creatures mind, and see and hear what it animal senses pick up.

In short he just alerted the high ranked vampires of his presence, such a stupid beginner mistake. His mind wasnt really at the job, thats why.

''The time for fun ended.'' His mind emptied and his own eyes flashed a dull red. He took this light for way too long. The beast attacked him again and again, it wanted to kill him fast. Well Vlad had it about enough of jumping out the way. He grabbed the wings as they tried to slam down on him. Holding the beast in place as it uselessly tried to over power the hunter. He squeezed the wings feeling the sharp feathers press against his gloves. They couldnt cut those black gloves of his. He increased the pressure he was doing to the beast wings, in response it tried to slash him with his claw.

That failed as Vlad kicked it and a steam of flames burned the Ravegrizzly pawn. It followed soon with the sickening crunching of bones of the wings. It pain distracted the dead animal, and Plasmius moved to grabed the beast by its chest, raising it and slaming it with great strength into the ground. The sound of the animals skull breaking filled the air just as easily as the smell of the spilled blood.

Vlad pulled a gun and shot the thing in its heart, ripping the organ to shreds with his special bullet. They were arriving. Several of the Dead were now slowly surrounding him. Illusions were created to distract him. A illusion sent to attack him, that would have worked if he was just a human. But being halfa made them all but immune to such tricks. They could see thought them. The illusion stabbed him and Vlad laughed. Loud and amused.

Now was his turn. In the confusion he caused he jumped into enemies lines shooting on blank range one to its chest, taking away the sword from its dust turning arms to stab another.  
Those vampires once stripped the power of suggestion and illusion were no match to him even with their natural increased speed and strength. His was better, stronger, faster.

In each of his moves one could see the years of experience behind it. He was turning and twisting his body out the harms way punching, as often as he was throwing one over the other. And yet he didnt really have the need to use his special weapons. They were far from a challenge.

He calmly dusted himself off. One look over the many bodies laying there. The death catching up to them. One could watch how fast the flesh decayed away, once they were returned to death. The warm blood and life was what kept the flesh looking human, with out it, they were corpses in various stages of decaying, depending on how long they were a vampire.

He walked to the window and climbed in. There will be escapes because of his mistake, at least he was sure the high rank would not run that fast away. The sounds of curses and screams were echoing the hallways from where Phantom fought.

He had his hands full, He was fast, but Danny had yet to get strong enough. He got into the locker room, and was pressed against the shower wall by a over sized cat with muscles and snake skin. He remembered seeing pictures in the book Vlad told him to learn by heart.

It was the weakest on the back of the neck, a pressure point or something. He was busy trying to avoid the thing to bite his head off, to properly think. It wasnt the only thing in the room, two little vampire girls were giggling at him. ''Bad boy, being in the female locker room.''

''Thats punishable by death, young hunter.'' Said the other, and picked up a crossbow. Probably had enough of seeing him not get killed by the cat snake thingy.

''Great, the one time I manage to get in the girls locker room is the one time I have to fight a oversize kitty cat, with bad breath! Just mine luck.'' He took a breath in and catch the beast jaw with his hand as it tried to snap at his face once more. The blue mist hit inside the creature making it yowl in agony, as its lungs and stomach were being frozen, dropping him just in time to have the arrow miss Phantom head.

''Sorry to inform you I am more of a dog person. Now Freeze!'' A lot more of the blue mist was released and Danny had no problems moving thought the cold mist that hid him. The Vampire girls didnt had that much luck. They skin reacted to the substance that was filling the air. It slow them down considerably and weakened them. He could see their judgment all but being clouded as the need for warm blood was the only thought left.

He easily knocked them out and Bond them together with a steal wire. If they tried to break free it will cut them in half, if they stay put the hunters will take them and question them.

He smelled the air, it smelt like smoke. Phantom groaned, smoke could only mean one thing. Plasmius decid to burn this place down. He run out and followed the origin of the smoke and destroyed vampires. It was hard to miss where Vlad passed.

The one who survived or were just then coming along attacked Danny. They forced Phantom to shot them, it was either that or getting bitten. He was doing this to same lives. Reminding himself of it he focused on task. He entered a auditorium and there on stage Vlad was beating a gorilla like thing into the floor.

Phantom dive behind some of the seats and looked around. There was a old man, the type of guy who screams kindness. The type you would look at pleading eyes when you were begging for food, to have the man drag you to the nearest place and buy you a lunch.

If it wasnt for Danny senses telling him that man was a Dead, he would not believe it. The beast stopped moving and the man clapped.

''Bravo, Plasmius was it? Bravo.''

''Thank you, good sir.'' Mockingly the hunter in question responded.

''But there is one question I do have. Why did you personal come here? What is that important that a Father has to come in the lions dent?'' Plasmius asked the man, who only chuckled good mannered.

''I will answer you, mostly because you are too late to stop it. You see. Plasmius. Things were happening for a while now. And now we are slowly entering the culmination of it. ''

Plasmius didnt move, he just stood there, observing. Several vampires started to move and they were coming closer to his position. Phantom, decided to give the cheese head as much time as he had before he start fighting. Those vampires closing slowly onto him were a lot stronger.

''What is the artifact you kind found?''

''I will give you a hint, because I am nice to a man whose fate is sealed. The hint is: Ghost.''

Danny fired at the closest vampire and he missed. In the same moment as the bullet was missing the vampire head, Vlad stretched his hand out and a cackling white electricity shot out of it. The Father vampire, in the speed rivaling the speed of electricity moved out the way. The attack singeing his cloths. A battle of fist followed, the Father and his personal guard vampires were masters of their natural ability and had no fear to push the halfas to their own limits.

''Enough! Lets give a demonstration.''

The seats were on fire as smoke was filling half of the room the guards moved away. The hunters were stopped for pursuing them by the Father. He pulled a vial out and drunk the blood in it.

''You see. Plasmius. A few probes were sent to me and many others of the Parents. You were a plague for over ten years. As I am sure you would be able to take out one Father as you did so many times before. Tonight is different. ''

Accompanied by a small pop one Father became four. This was no illusion both halfas could tell. Phantom called out, but Vlad wasnt listening the hands of all four fathers glowed a poison green. His body moved on its own as the blast were all aimed at Phantom, to kill. The blast moved slower and slower the words distorted as Plasmius grabbed the boy and protected him with his body. Hoping the cape would withstand the blast.

The hit felt like a punch of a wild beast into his rib causing them both to in a instant fly off. Plasmius shot fire as one of the Fathers leaned over him Danny was thinking the same as he shot the freezing mist on another. They attacks passed harmlessly thougth the Four fathers.

Again the green attack was shot at them and both were hit and injured. Plasmius reached into his pockets searching for something to assist and contrast this. Phantom was attempting hand to hand combat with Father his gun was kicked out his hand a while ago. He wasnt failing well, but the time he gave Plasmius was all the halfa needed. The half Dead half Alive grabbed around a medallion he had in his pocket.

Putting it on, and hiding it in his shirt, in time to see Danny form being thrown in front of his feet.

''Stand still, and let me end you. I may leave your son alive than.''

The heap of black cape grunted. ''Not his son, blood sucker.'' A whine from pain was stiffed.

''Please.''

Please work.

'' Dont hurt him''

Please be it returned so it can save us.

''Kill me.''

Dont let me die.

''Please''

Please work.

The four Fathers charged a lot of green energy into their hands and reaching towards Plasmius they shot before the heap of black cape and white hood could call Vlad crazy and how he shouldnt do that.

The blast once more slowed down, more and more till they stopped directly in front of Plasmius face. He collapsed to his knees. '' Clockwork and your damned love for mischief. That was too dramatic, even for me. '' Plasmius breathed out, giving a look around himself. He didnt see what he searched for and swooped Danny up. Holding him with one hand he started a lot more fire around the four Fathers, and shot up the ceiling up till it looked as if it will fall down a second later on top of the Fathers.

Than he left.

He carried the boy and walked out the school, out the village, and far into the woods. Until he was out the woods, too. A desert was in front of him and the hunter kept on walking. The medalion securely around his neck as everything around him was captured in one moment. He saw so many birds still in one motion, the wind halted in place and the stars were cold white dots, with out their gently blinking.

His wounds started to heal, only by that he could tell how much time passed. The sand under his feet didnt move as he stepped on it, the silence that accompanied this state was deafening. His own heart beat and breathing were the only thing that was crashing the absolute silence. His mind wandered from its influence, he knew the sounds he heard were just the sound of his own blood in his veins passing.

He kept on walking, holding closer the motionless and somewhat stiff body. Plasmius tried not to focus on it. Neither at the nagging annoying pessimist voice in his mind suggesting him that he is carrying a child corpse and that he went mad.

''I am alive and on top got to experience something no human gets the chance to...again.'' He spoke aloud his voice echoing in his own ears. He kept his pace even when he started to feel tired, the healing that was nearly done by then was draining his stamina.

''Ah, should I keep his still a secret? '' He said again aloud, on horizon of the dark night he saw a oasis. ''Red flower for yes, none for no.'' He smiled closing his eyes for a few moments, before pulling his determination up and pushed himself into a brisk walk. He was really thirsty too.

The grass was soft under his footsteps, yet it still felt rigid and motionless, like everything else. Placing the boy down he drunk greedily out the small lake. Feeling refreshed he stood up dusting his knees off, and sure there was a single red flower. A red flower who was not native to desert harsh conditions.

It didnt leave any room for interpretation, it was placed there for his request. Going back on his way carrying the boy, he started to busy himself with what lie to tell him.

He had to explain somehow how they got where they got, once he got to that place. Many ideas passed his mind, but he settled on a one that struck his fancy. One of his dreams beside being on multiple places at once was to be able to move instantly from one place to another. A one time use invention, yes that sounded like a believable idea.

Danny wouldnt wonder why Vlad didnt show him the design for it as the older halfa rarely ever did that. On top if he paint some bad after effects, it would explain reluctance of ever using it again.

It sounded like a plan, just done with that he stopped. He arrived. Several minutes later Vlad was carrying Danny into a bunker. One of the many bunkers hunters had for urgency usage.

This was a bit different as Vlad himself financed and build the place to his own liking. Deep down, he turned on the light, and as no light come on he chuckled, turning them off. Time would have to pass for the power to reach the lights. Once he placed the boy down on one of the beds, Vlad started to threat his wounds. Like everything they were frozen in the moment.

He himself was tired, a yawn leaving him. He moved to another bed and dropped down on it. It felt like heaven. He wasnt sure if he fall asleep or not when he closed his eyes for a second, or maybe minutes. Taking a deep breath he took the medallion off and placed it inside his pocket. Hoping the boy will be out.

''Dont!...what..where...Vlad? What did you do now?''

''Later. Here safe.'' The man answered the confused boy taking off his mask and hood and falling asleep instantly, while still sitting on the bed, back leaned on the wall.

Danny looked at the man, and removed his own hood and mask. He gave a look to the older hunter. Noticing how he looked as if he lacked several days of sleep. He frowned. ''Would it kill you to let me in on your plans? ''

When Vlad didnt react, Danny sighed. He stood up and took a blanket and moved the man to lay down covering him with a blanket. Danny climbed back to the bed he woke up on and got comfortable.

''...Dont ever again talk about dying...'' He scolded the sleeping man, who couldnt hear was the reason he even dared to say. ''I...dont want to be alone.'' Danny closed his eyes and allowed the dream world to claim him. Vlad Master Cog dream became a lot happier.


	14. Pirates

The first concussion thought was that she was in danger, she had to defend herself. With a fluid motion she rolled to the side, hand reaching into her belt pulling out the trusty staff for fighting ghost.  
She heard it before she actually saw it. A step and a swing as air was being cut, shifting her position she raised her staff, the sound of steel hitting the green fizzling energy echoed. Her eyes just than took the scene in. Pushing the man holding the sword away as she stood up. The weapon spun in her hand in a dangerously warning.

She was skilled, do not underestimate her.

Twenty to twenty-five tugs were laughing surrounding her. They looked as if they passed thought a lot in their lives. The wind was a gently breeze and carried a cloud away on her left. She saw in the edge of her eye a gun being pointed at her. She ducked, kicking out the man closest to her. She then swept off the gun holders legs with a swiftly motion of her anti ghost weapon. Madeline rolled getting to some more room and jumped on the railing. To give them a better look over, determining the situation further.

''Wow! '' Came from one of the man followed by several cat whistles. No respect. She was a good swimmer, the jumpsuit would hold her body temperature stable. She risked to shift her eyes hidden by the googles to the side to see what type of water was it. Warm, cold, murky or with clouds...Clouds were under the ship? She assumed it was a ship, the wooden floors and the mast that wasnt too far away was confirming her theory. She kept her eyes on the laughing tugs.

''Calm down my dogs! What stirred this commotion on deck!''

A voice was carried over the heads of the man. It came from a long haired man. His hair blond and he was wearing a hat. Maddie raised her weapon, more than happy she had no fear of height. She could take them out if they arent trained well. The problem would be if they were having training and or are good team workers.

''A lady fall from the heavens! ''A rough voice said, the owner a muscle packed man pointing his chubby finger at her. ''Thats rude you are not to point finger at people. Has your parents not taught you anything. '' She told the man off.

The captain, Maddie presumed laughed after her comment. ''Well where did you came from? Are you out for my head, or maybe my bed, night lady? mmm~'' The man winked shamelessly towards her.

The mom of two children took good ten second to understand what he was saying. She easily kicked a man in the face with her heeled boot when he tried to grab her on the ankle. While she was busy processing the words just said. Just because she was shocked didnt mean her attention to the fight dropped. Or the steaming anger that rose in her at the insult. ''I let you know your manner lacking fool I am a mother of two children and happily married to the sweetest man in the world.''

''So you are here to take my head, to feed your children? Some husband you have who let you go after me. Or is he hiding on the airship?'' The air of arrogance that the guy was having around him was irking her more. The airship...he said airship... she noticed the blimp carrying this. But it was way too small to support this weight she would know she build a blimp with her husband face on it.

''I am not out for your head the only things I hunt are ghost. '' She ignored the jab on Jack. She needed to assert the situation. She had to get off the ship if its true the captain head was worth money...that he had a bounty on his head. Making this an illegal crew of thief or something, maybe even theorist.

''Ghost?'' He questioned stepping down the stairs the crew parting creating a way for him to have a direct route to her. The crew was silently watching.

''Ghost are what remains of a person once they die and do not move on. ''  
She gave the most simplest of answers, she had to take control of the aircraft and get it to land so she could ... well first ensure nothing wanted to harm her then figure out how this situation came to be.

''Oh you are a hunter than? Why are you on my ship I do not hire dead to be part of my crew? We hate them and happily send them to the arms of death which they cheated. ''

He looked at her with serious and hate filled eyes. He never heard of ghost? Calls them dead and declares his hater for them? Maddie found the situation off. The captain stopped just out the reach of her weapon. His hands resting on the belt. A gun, a weird looking gun was just inches away from his fingers.

''To say the truth. I do not know. I woke up and someone is trying to decapitate me, the next thing you come and insult me! Why would you even say that is beyond me.''

The man eyes roamed her jump suit, probably attempting to find if she had more weapons on her. Oh, she did, a lot more weapons, only problem they werent intended for fighting humans.  
But martial art in self defense were.

''Well, your attire isnt really leaving any curve to our imagination.'' The blond locks fall to the side as he tilted his head, having a expression that made Maddie, shift just a bit. It was the first time in years her teal jump suit didnt made her feel completely safe.

''Do you have a problem with jump suits!'' She lashed out in warning moving in a more aggressive stance. Covering the feeling with anger.

''Not at opposite, I love the jumpsuit on you!" Laughing broke out between the crew. Maddy couldnt believe this made Vlad look ... polite and supply. " But I see the way you were woken up, would leave anyone in a bad mood. '' He shifted the conversation waving his hand dismissively. He was looking way too self sure, as if he was having the upper hand. A fool in Maddie eyes if he was thinking the numbers would make a difference.

''What should we do with you mm? You are standing already on the railing, throwing you off and out our lives would be so easy. ''

Maddie didnt correct him that it wouldnt because of two things. First one was she wouldnt let herself fall off. Second there were ropes she could grab and hung on if things get to that.

''But I am not a man who enjoys hurting women, or mothers for that account. We have respect for the deed of growing children up into proper men! How about you tell me your name mmm?~''

She debated for a second to give a false name but she couldnt see any benefits from that. ''Maddie Fenton. '' That did something, the whole crew started to whisper or openly gape at her. More fingers were pointed at her, some laughed, some shock their heads. It was an interesting reaction.

''Funny, what your name.'' The captain was having a stony face, not showing what he was thinking. The arrogance and easy go attitude was gone.

''You asked for my name I gave you my name. So take it or leave it. I do not care if you believe it. ''

''Everyone knows about the Fentons. '' The captain said now his eyes were all but stuck to the green glow of her staff.

''Well thank you. I hope its only positive?'' She talked more. Maddie mapped already how she will process her attack to knock out the greatest number of opponents. She just waited for them to make the first move so she wouldnt be in a moral debate for hurting humans as an attacker.

''Oh its positive. Fenton made some of the greatest weapon and progress in their life. Only problem is they burned to ashes in their house and laboratory. Their two children sharing their faith. Leaving no Fenton alive. ''

She was devastated at hearing her children died. No he must have been lying. She was alive. But... this changed things. They couldnt have planned such a lie ahead. The crew reaction would fit a disbelieve of hearing someone to claim to be a famous dead person.

''That weapon you hold... what is that?'' The tone of voice was clearly saying he tried to figure her out. She reluctantly reached for her hood and googles taking them back reliving her face. If they knew the name maybe they knew the face.

Too many unknown variables. '' Its a anti ghost weapon. The green is ecto energy surging a special aluminum that allows for reflecting both ecto based attacks and physical bowls. Jack and I invented it. '' She was gauging the other really carefully. His eyes grow for a bit at seeing her face for the first time.

''Captain she must be missing some cogs in her clockwork. ''

''Throw her already off, its soon lunch time.''

''Why wasting a perfectly good lady. A bit of company can do us all some good. Hurhur hur.''

''She would cut off your tongue before you even tried to lean on! ahahahah!''

''Dangerous is a challenge!''

''Maybe she is a fenton twin sister?''

''Would that be worth any money?''

"Lets wrap this up I need to pee."

''SILENCE!'' The captain called out breaking the crews chatter. '' Can you make more of that type of weapons?'' The captain asked pointing at the staff. Maddie blinked she didnt await that response. ''Of course I can if I have the materials. ''

''I am a reasonable emotional pirate.'' The crew snickered and the blond haired man rolled his eyes. Maddie took in a breath. Pirate!... That was... she wasnt sure how much worse the situation just became. But it did became worse.

''You want to offer a deal?'' She questioned.

''Clever lad, I do not think you are a Fenton, Maddie. But you sound interesting and are a good fighter from what you showed. ''

''Go on.'' Maddie prompted him, not a single time she left her guard down.

''Being on my ship isnt free. You dont look like you have any coins on you. Therefor you will have to work it off.'' The captain smirked, Maddie frowned coins, he said coins not money or dollars or any other currency of the world. He said coins like...was she in the past? But in the past there were no flying pirate ships...future?

''You wish for me to make you weapons?'' Maddie tried to clarify, still puzzled on the situation.

''Yes, you will make weapons and fight alongside my man. Like a hired hand on my ship. ''

If she rejected... she can trick them later on. She wouldnt throw away a chance on avoiding a fight. Her science mind was way too intrigued with the situation she found herself. If this WAS the future. She needed to know more on how her family died. What fire? Chemical or thermal? Or Ghost based attack? If she knew she could prevent it. And if she indeed somehow time traveled, she always wanted to time travel and explore the possibilities of knowledge she could have gained.

''Under one condition.''

The captain raised grinned like a predator. Meddie noted it, she didnt like it.

''All of your men and you and anyone who has to listen to you, has to threat me with respect. '' And just for good measures to get the message over.

''I will not be responsible for cut tongues or broken bones for anyone attempting anything. '' That earned her an approval laughing from the crew. They either didnt take her serious or found her completely crazy.

''May I know your name...captain''  
She asked nicely slowly stepping off the railing still being on full alert. She was far from trusting anyone calling themself a pirate on a airship flying just over the cloud blanket in a possible future where her family died.

''Alios Blondhound, captain from the Blondhound pirates group, Maddie.'

Maddie gave a nod at it, before she pushed her mind to ask the right questions. ''Where are we exactly, in relation to any big city?''

''Ah, for that you would have to ask my navigator. He keeps track of that. '' The captain hushed most of his people back to doing their work. Telling the show and entertainment was done. One pirate run off to the door with full speed.

''May I ask another question?''

''Absolutely.''

''Why-'' Maddie wanted to ask about him letting her stay on the ship, it was illogical. She was a intruder. For god sake he was thinking of her as a bounty hunter just few minutes ago. You dont let someone which identity you doubt stay, especially not if one assumes they are out for their head. The mom part of her told her that there were more important matters. Year. She needed to know which year it was, for her family sake. On top there was a part of her really wondering how far into the future was the name Fenton so well known.

''Which date and year is it today?''

''Ah, for your memory mmm. Its Jun 20th 2154 A.L.D.'' The captain flipped his hair back, smiling understandably. Assuming wrongly that Maddie tried to piece her memory together.

''ALD?''

''After Lord Death was first cheated on. You know the legend of the first appearance of Dead.''

Maddie nodded a different time counting system, this either was really bad or he was pulling her leg.

''Anything else you wanted to ask?''

''... How long ago has it been from when the...Fentons died?''

''The man stayed for a few second silent. Maybe doing the needed calculations? If the number was big enough maybe...

''Seven years ago. ''

Or it could be just seven years ago which her time travel theory just collapsed on herself. Seven year in the future even with a new time counting wouldnt go that far away. She took a breath in trying not to show her emotion more than needed. What was the last thing she remembered.

The Fenton Transportation Portal! They turned it on and the portal formed for a split second before it burst out with energy. The energy input was way too high. She needed to redo her calculations, she was sure the formula was right. But did she underestimate the potent energy of the ghost zone? She will need to re do the testing for correct approximation.

''Druug! Wake up old buddy.''

She snapped out of her planning and looked at a older man with a monocle and a top hat. His graying hair was visible under the top head. He was sitting on a table surrounded with books and machines, which were mostly mechanical and heat steam powered. As far as her own knowledge went, she could tell.

One looked like an elaborate compass with barometer, and wind up music box?  
''Hey dont touch, only look. ''

''Its inefficient, and not the most precise due to wasting its energy on turning this gear here. Replacing it with a smaller one and adding here a ... ''

'' I know that. '' The man cut her short and Maddie looked at him and the captain. She tried to cover the mishap with a smile. She was too used on fixing Jack invention that it became second nature to fix and improve anything in eye sight. Her kitchen was one of the constant victim to it. As evident to the fenton oven and fenton toaster.

''As I was saying she would like to know where we are. If you have anything for her to do, would be fine. ''

The captain gave a wave and gone was Alios leaving her alone with the man...it was Drug wasnt it. ''I am Maddie -''

''I know that too. ''

''Well thats quite rude, dont you think. '' She frowned did no one had manners on this ship.

''I am Drug Nonagon. The navigator. And deeply dislike things being repeated to me. If you have anything new to say be my guest. If not silence is our best friend. ''

''Nonagon its nice to meet you. You heard why I am here. '' Maddie addressed him, trying to be polite and friendly, despite the man attitude.

''Yes I did. We are 259 kilometer away from Tempo hills, we are approaching Zugzwang.'' He said his eyes back to some paper, he was drawing a map Maddie noticed now. The names didnt tell her anything, well Zugzwang sounded like German.

''Do you happen to have a map or atlas perhaps which I could look at? ''

''Yes its on that bookshelf green one with the golden A on the side. ''

''Thank you.''

''Pleasure. ''

Well now he was nice sounding out of nowhere. Knowing where you are would be one of the first things she would need to be able to make another portal for returning. If she can correct the calculus needed for it...or maybe the algorithms were wrong?

The atlas was heavy like a proper collection of maps should be. Placing it on one of the tables she stood and started her research.

'' Here. '' Maddie snapped her head up from it resting in her palms. Blankly staring at the tray with piece of bread and cut tomato on the side with some ham. A glass smelling of rum was beside it.

''For your information its past nine you skipped lunch and dinner. '' Drug was holding the tray in his hands still, mostly because there was no where to place it down. Her table ...well the table she claimed for self to do research was full of notes calculation and various books about psychic and natural laws.

''Thank you. '' She took the tray from the man and placed it on her lap her eyes were still on some of the more offending pieces of math formulas.

''May I wonder why you were re calculating the derivable of some of the basic natural laws? '' Drug asked taking his monocle off his eye and clean it against his green silk shirt. Maddie sighed, taking the rum glass she chugged it down. Beside being thirsty as she forgot to drink, she felt like alcohol may solve her problem.

Silence stretched for few more moments, before Maddie tapped one of the pages she wrote out in small handwriting. ''Do you believe in parallel worlds? Not other dimensions or zones but a whole out universe not your own but bearing similarity to your own?'' Drug caressed his chin, as he was thinking.

'' Like mirror world described in fictional stories?'' The man slowly said weighting each of his words out.

'' Imagine it to be true. ''

''Doing it but what with it, one wouldnt be able to do with those worlds anything.''

''Well... its complex, but one can actually do something with it. Making a doorway that leads to that other world. ''

''What kind of science would allow that to happen? What math would describe such a doorway?'' She could hear pure curiosity in the man voice. He was intrigued by what she was saying. She would bother about it later. She had to keep her priorities straight.

''A different one from this side. '' She answered, taking a bite from the tomato. She was missing variables on how this situation came to be and without those she was ...trying not to think it was impossible, Jack would be angry at her for even consider anything impossible. She needed Jack positive attitude now...

''You ...are not from here?'' There was so much more implied in that sentences. Again spoken slowly carefully each word choose carefully after a good amount of consideration. Maybe it was the rum, or the longing towards her husband, or her mom part which was panicking, but Maddie nodded before she shared some of the worst scenarios, that were hunting her mind the last few hours.

''This world planet is bigger not by much but still detectable in the increases of land available. There are less water which leads to a dryer climate but the greater amount of rivers and lakes ensures there arent as much desert as one would await.  
The star maps proved it further that this was a planet similar to my home planet but just bigger by a portion of a percentage. Of course, I was thinking maybe it was a different planet in the milky way. But chances that two planets had a land mass named America, Europe, Africa, Asia and Australia is microscopic. Not to mention the matching up of the star constellation for at least 90%. Meaning this must be Earth I know just a different version of it. Concluding an alternative universe.''

Drug grabbed the chair and pulled it up beside her, all of his attention was on her now. She felt like a teacher for a moment before that fleeting thought left her, unable to withstand the worry of a mother and the implication she may have to face. Which were nothing but short of catastrophic on a personal level.

''It wouldnt make sense if there were just two of a thing in the nature either there is one or unlimited, or at least appearing unlimited. '' He said, making Maddie desperately try not to choke on the bread, she chewed on.

''Y-yes. You are correct, if there is a second, it would mean there is a good chance there are unlimited... You see at my home we made a portal that should have cut distance between two spots in the same world same universe. Using the ghost zone as a provider of a shortcut, which is an alternate form of reality, home to all the ghosts, and made entirely of ectoplasm. ''

''Different reality is different from alternative universe?'' The man frowned trying to understand her words better. Maddie nodded. ''The alternate form of reality is theorized to be deeply knotted with our own reality inside the same universe. But I digress.'' She looked at the empty run glass, she really shouldnt even think of asking for another. Facing this information...this conclusion...possibility...It should be done with a clear head...

''It could implicate... that the portal was holding too much instability to connect with one place for long. The worst scenario would be if the stream so to say flickered from one alternative world to another as we were pulled in...''

'' So anyone with you may ended up in different alternative universes?Truly fascinating to just think about.''

''My children...my husband... Dannys friends...and even Vlad... all of us could have ended in a different universe and seeing there are unlimited ones...and that I do not have a way of telling which one is my world... Its highly likely that I...lost them all...Jack and...Vlad would be able to build something to get them back home just like I can but... but...the children cant do that. They do not have even the smallest amount of the needed knowledge of string theory and ecto wavelengths! ''Her voice cracked in pure desperation.

''I may never again see my family. '' She could feel the burden of tears in her eyes. She didnt let them fall, she was stronger than that. She just oh so wished Jack was with her. His positive outlook would help her pessimist not to take over her mind like it was doing now.

''I think you are being too dramatic. '' She turned her sorrow with easy into anger towards the man. For not understanding a mothers pain.

''If there are alternative universe, and you are an alternative Maddie Fenton then maybe they can meet with an Alternative Maddie of that world and ask her for help to return home. If you can get home an alternative you may too.''

She stared at him the anger was melting away, there could be hope...but only if there ... her mind was starting to feel like on a speed train. She was already debating the possibilities but she needed to determine one thing and the best thing she was able to test it now and here. ''Vlad Masters? Is he alive? Well known and such?''

''Vlad master Cog? The richest man on the planet? The inventor? Yeah alive and the dream of plunder for every pirate or thief there is. Kidnapping him for ransom is the wish every pirates speaks to the stars... But he is protected by a dangerous Hunter bodyguard, at least as rumors say it. ...You have an idea? '' Maddie didnt felt happier hearing about Vlad in her life, like she did now. This proved it more than anything there was a small idea she just got.

''Yes, yes I do. Maybe...maybe I can try to believe if we arent all in one alternative world...that maybe there is always someone from the 3 of us left alive to help my children home. In any universe and reality I would help my children out. '' The man stood up and took off his top head giving a small bow to her.

''Now that, that is out the way how about you start with repairing this instruments on that table, you arent on a pleasure ride. You are a payed hand, better start getting some work done. Our conversation was really refreshing one. A truly fascinating possibilities you offered me to think over. ''

Maddie stared at him and the truly happy expression he was having on his face, as he adjusted the monocle on his eye. She wondered if he spoke with her with the purpose of gathering information or actually tried to cheer her up? Or at least cheer her enough up so she would start work. She promised weapons for those pirates. She will make weapons, weapons that would hurt ghost but be useless against humans. She smirked giving a nod as she moved to the other table to start her tinkering. The captain sure didnt specify the type of weapons he wanted, hopefully she would be far away once they connect the dots of her trickery.


End file.
